Ah! My Ranma One Half!
by Ozzallos
Summary: The battle with Saffron causes an instabiity in the Yggradsil, and with it, some minor changes to Ranma's file, namely an upgrade to that of Goddess of Luck First Class! Ranma copes, changes and gets into trouble. 6 parts eventially.
1. Chapter 1 Rev3

**Oh My Ranma ½!  
The Temporary Goddess **  
Stared: 15Jul05  
By Ozzallos

**Chapter ONE**

**I**t was late, and Skuld was bored. Not just bored, excruciatingly bored. It was one thing to stalk the bowls of the Yggradsil, sending errant systems bugs to their certain doom with the gratifying thud of her hammer. It was, however, quite another to defrag a portion of Creations largest super computer, whose storage capacity stretched into, well, eternity. The diminutive teenage girl yawned sleepily. Sure, she realized that reality had to be kept running smoothly and long access times were not exactly desirable toward that function, but what she really needed right now was ...An ice cream Sunday. Yeaaaah... With hot fudge. AND cherries! Skuld's daydream was just taking shape when-

"Surface Intercept. Anomaly detected."

The dark-haired goddess whipped around at the announcement, studying the transparent display in front of her. Few things would have separated Skuld from her ice cream daydream, but any anomaly in the Yggradsil couldn't be taken lightly and she was, after all, a debugger. She typed a few keys on the on the floating keyboard. Mortal realm, Skuld noted as the data poured out in divinities script.

Skuld's eyebrow furrowed as she leaned forward in the stylish floating chair. "Trace anomaly."

"Co ordinance 301187.666499/A661.00 Locale, Jusendo, China," her terminal complied.

China, again! Skuld gripped her hammer tightly. She loved debugging as much as the next goddess- well, probably MORE than the next goddess -but she was getting tired of stomping bugs in THAT part of the Yggradsil! I might have to petition for a serious upgrade to that section sooner or later, Skuld thought. Probably nothing a bit more RAM wouldn't fix.

"Any details?"

The terminal thought for a moment, isolating the source of her annoyance. "Abnormal power spikes recorded, physical location junction 51866311-2301b, memory access point 100056111g000 x 00199991111000."

Skuld hefted her Hammer with renewed enthusiasm. It was bug stomping time! "Reroute function and isolate the access point from the rest of the system!" Bring em on!

"Complying." Even as the as the young goddess turned toward the door, the entire room was bathed in a deadly red glow. Skuld froze.

"WARNING! Reality point 301187.666499 /A661.00 unstable! Critical failures detected at junctions -2301c, d,e,f,g...," She listened to the growing litany of critical failures with ever widening eyes "...Data corruption detected at memory access points..."

Skuld burst out into the hallway with only one thing on her mind. "BELLLDAAAANNNDYYYYY!"

* * *

Power. 

Chaos.

Jusendo, China.

Two combatants raged in the maelstrom of supercharged Ki and energy, locked in an epic battle that would determine life and death. One of those combatants was a god, with a destiny to rule an entire civilization. The other was mortal, whose first duty as a martial artist was to protect those incapable protecting themselves. Today, one of them was going to die. Every element came to witness this battle as the fighters danced within a lethal typhoon. Earth crumbled. Fire raged. Wind ripped and water boiled. And unbeknownst to either, reality began to buckle under the weight of their battle. But both fighters were too broken, bloodied and spent to even notice anything beyond their dance of death, focusing on the final blow.

It came.

The god died.

And from the calming tempest and rain emerged arguably one of the greatest martial artists the world would ever know; one of his hopes literally eraining down around him while the other was cradled in his arms, alive against all odds.

* * *

Skuld swung at another bug, mashing its squat multilegged frame beneath her debugging implement of choice. She had even managed to enlist the help of her sisters, which was a mixed blessing. While neither quite approached her skill in debugging, junction 51866311-2301b was what you would call a target rich environment at the moment. In other words, they couldn't possibly miss. 

"You really screwed it up this time, didncha, squirt!" A lithe, white haired woman complained as she frantically blasted another half dozen bugs from existance.

"I told you this wasn't my fault, Urd!" Skuld complained. "And be careful where you aim!"

Belldandy touched another with her staff, causing the wayward bug to poof in a mildly explosive manner. She winced as the bugs reminded her too much of Earth's furry little rabbits. Mutated, six legged rabbits beat with an ugly stick, but such attributes didn't make the task any easier. "Of course it wasn't your fault. Urd, be nice!"

Urd was just about to retort when the computer cut in, "Power returning to nominal levels."

Skuld was stopped mid-swing. She really didn't want to even ask the next question. "System integrity report?"

Again, the Yggradsil churned for a moment. "Extensive file corruption detected in memory access point 100056111g000 x 00199991111000. Invalid partition size. Invalid files. Suggest running Divinity Disk Doctor for emergency data recovery."

The youngest goddess weary sighed. She was _really _beginning to hate this section of the Yggradsil.

* * *

Ranma Saotome let out a weary sigh. He was really starting to hate this neighborhood. It had been a month since the incident on Phoenix Mountain and things had all but returned to normal ...Which was part of the problem. The following engagement party was probably the closest he and Akane Tendo had ever come to common ground in their relationship, only to have it sabotaged before their very eyes by friends, rivals and well wishers alike. They had both taken it in stride at first. After all, it was a step in the right direction however ill fated that party may have been. But that was just it. 

Ill-fated.

The word seemed to follow the pigtailed boy's footsteps like some obnoxious force of nature, whipping up trouble and chaos with wherever and whomever he went. That same word had done wonders for his relationships. Even after being officially betrothed to one another, the glow had only lasted a week before the reality that surrounded Ranma reasserted itself. Homicidal fiancées. Extorting sister in-laws. Conniving fathers. And of course, Mallet-queen herself, which was why he was now on the roof at night instead a nice cozy futon or something. It was in these quite moments that Ranma would take an introspective look at himself and admit that he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with. He was socially inept. He incited trouble at times. Could be rude. A general pain. But a mallet a day? If not that, a burning "die, Ranma, die!" attitude. Fun stuff, he mentally snorted. They were gonna have to try something different if this was gonna work out at all.

"Dinner's Ready, Ranma!"

Kasumi calling up to him. Sure. Why not? It's not like I'm going to turn down her cooking or anything, Ranma thought. After all, don't know when Akane will take a shot at the kitchen next.

* * *

Urd peered over her younger sister's shoulder intently. "Now you SURE you haven't broken anything else?" 

Skuld turned from her terminal and glared menacingly at her accuser. Of course, Skuld just couldn't project a burning stare of intimidation, so she settled on a something close to a comical sneer instead. "I already told--"

"Ok, ok. It's not your fault. What do we have left from that partition?"

Slightly mollified, Skuld turned back to the transparent terminal. "Eliminating most of the bugs was easy. It was the data reconstruction that was harder." Urd nodded and she continued, "We were able to repair 99 of the damage, but the remains of two files in particular have me worried."

Urd was leaned in closer. "What sort of files are we talking about?" With the kid on repairs, she had been pulling sysadmin lately and this was potentially need to know information.

"Well, there were two entities in the zone of corrupted data at the time," Skuld explained, pulling up what remained of the files. "From what I can tell, the power spikes were cause by a battle between these two, one mortal and one deity." Urd's eyebrow arched slightly. "Unfortunately the file associations are so mixed up that most of the data is missing on both. Heck, I was lucky to get the name of just one of them!"

"Fighting one of us?" Urd breathed incredulously. "Somebody was looking for a swift kick in the--"

"AHEM!" Skuld nudged her sister impatiently. "The reconstructed data says one of those files has a terminal header."

"Ow." Urd frowned. A fancy way of saying 'dead as a doornail.'

Skuld shook her head. "Listen Urd, we know that the entity that left the area is alive. The Yggradsil probably buffered it to emergency holding until we could perform a recovery, but that will eventually be overwritten. What we don't know is his position, status or anything else. He's probably wandering around the system as we speak unchecked!"

Even her older sister had to admit that was a bit troubling. "How about the other one?"

"Don't know." Urd stated simply. "Most of the information I have was pieced together from the remains of these two files. Heck, I'm not even sure what information came from where..."

"Ok, let's focus on what we DO know."

Skuld shrugged, "Ok, the entity who walked away from Phoenix Mountain is named Ranma Saotome. The other fighter is unknown." Urd nodded, prompting her to continue. "I _think_ this data is indicating that the Deity was a Class 1 Category 1, we just don't know which it was or the details."

"Ranma Saotome... Now where have I heard that name before?" Urd wondered aloud. "Can you pull his--" Skuld pointed at the screen of jumbled data. "...file. oh. right." Then it hit her. "HA! I think the answer is staring us right in the face kid!" Skuld looked confused. "Face it. We're talking about a mortal who picked a fight with one of us. Who do you think is gonna win?"

Skuld's eyes lit up suddenly. "I see! So the deity is..."

"Ranma Saotome, of course." Urd proclaimed with smug satisfaction. "That's why I recognize the name. Probably an old drinking buddy of mine or something!"

"So all I have to do is combine the data we have into one file and let Divinity Disk Doctor rebuild it!" the sister concluded.

"Exactly." Urd confirmed. "Once triple-D has enough data, it should be able to recover the details. We'll just fill in any blanks once we restore his status to the system."

"Sometimes you're smarter than you look, onee-chan!"

"**GRRR...**"

* * *

At that very moment, a similar sentiment was being vocalized halfway across eternity in a suburb of Tokyo. 

"**GRRRRR**WHATDIDYOUSAY?" the youngest of the Tendo sister raged.

Ranma backed away from the table. He knew what was coming. If the weatherman had a forecast for the day, it would read partly cloudy, a high of fifty with a ninety percent chance of mallets. "Come on, Akane! It was a compliment!"

"NOT _SO_ MUCH OF A TOMBOY STILL IMPLIES..." She took a menacing step forward, "**...THAT I'M A TOMBOY!**" With that, Ranma watched her bring a familiar shape to bear on him. Make that a 100 chance, he revised mentally. Damn weathermen never get it right. Even if he hadn't seen the mallet, all the tell tail signs were there. Her two older sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki had already cleared the strike zone, while his father Genma Saotome and the Tendo's father, Soun were pulling the food away from the table. The only question now might as well have been which side of his face he should let her mallet.

**_THWAPPPP!_**_ SPLoooSH!_

The right side, as it turned out. He also noted her aim was getting better. Normally it was a parabolic arc that would take him well outside the neighborhood, which was a blessing in itself. Now she was actually targeting things out of spite. What, did she practice in her spare time? And on who? The very wet female Ranma flipped her red ponytail off her shoulder and was about ready to step out of the koi pond when time seemed to slow down to a crawl. She watched even as the Tendo household ground to a halt, color draining away from the world.

"Maybe she hit me harder than I thought..."

* * *

"Ok, recombining data!" Skuld noted enthusiastically. "Done!" 

"Let triple D have a crack at it." Urd directed from her younger sister's shoulder.

"Loading up." Skuld watched as the progress bar from the display in front of her crept from left to right, the utility scanning every bit of data it had been fed for errors while correcting what it could. Two minutes later, Divinity Disk Doctor prompted them with an intact file, if not entirely complete.

**Ranma Saotome**

Sex: Error  
Category: Unknown  
Class: Unknown  
Status: Recovery  
Area of Influence: Error  
Affiliation: Unknown  
Transport Medium: Not Found  
Weapon: Not Found  
Age: Error

The tan complexion of the older sister's face reflected her annoyance. "That's a whole lot of unknowns. We can't reinstate a file like that. It's not even linked to Ranma yet."

Skuld nodded, "But at least we have an intact file. This part will be child's play compared to the recovery." Urd cocked her head inquisitively. "Terminal! Synchronize File: Ranma Saotome. Last known location: 301187.666499/A661.00!"

Data flowed across her screen. "Found. 2118513.122200/C883.01 Locale, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan."

"Yes!" Skuld cheered excitedly. "Terminal, real-time update!"

**Ranma Saotome **

Sex: Female  
Category: Unknown  
Class: Unknown  
Status: Recovery  
Area of Influence: Error  
Affiliation: Unknown  
Transport Medium: Water  
Weapon: None  
Age: 17

Urd nodded. "Well that's a bit better. You said the corrupted data indicated she's a class 1, Category 1?"

"I think so." Skuld nodded and typed the relevant information in. "Limited or Unlimited?"

Urd concentrated for a moment on the name before her. So familiar... "Let's just go with unlimited for now." Skuld cocked her head in silent question. "It's simple kid. First, you normally don't go one-one without going all the way. It's almost a gimmie. Second, we don't want to go offend a one-one by giving her a lesser status. If she_ is_ limited, we can always go back and bust her down later."

Again, Skuld nodded. Made sense to her, so she typed in the relevant data. "How about the rest? The file can't be uploaded without them..."

Again, Urd look minorly annoyed at having to be bothered with inconsequential details. "Sigh... Letsee, Area of Influence..." And evil grin spread across her face. "Sex!"

Skuld shot her a glare. "Seriously now!"

"Ok, ok... Geez, no fun at all." Urd rolled her eyes. "How about Luck for now. As in, she's _lucky_ we saved her personnel file." Skuld typed it in. "Affiliation...US!" Her sister shot another glance up at her. "HEY! She is LUCKY after all, right?" Skuld sighed and continued. "No weapon? What fun is that?" The elder sister rolled the thought over in her head a bit. "Let's say... Um, uh.. Staves. Like it matters at this point." Skuld put the finishing touches on the file.

**Ranma Saotome **

Sex: Female Category: 1  
Class: 1  
Status: Unlimited  
Area of Influence: Luck  
Affiliation: Norns  
Transport Medium: Water  
Weapon: Staves  
Age: 17

**Recovery mode.** **Commit changes:** Y/N?

"Looks good, kid!" Urd patted her sister on the back. "Hit her!"

And with one simple keystroke, Skuld blasted the Daylights out of one Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Akane was just about to unleash some more pent up rage, but stopped short in the courtyard. Ranma looked... Different. Sure, her eyes were open and one foot was poised to step out of the pond, but by the look on her face, nobody was home. Akane cocked her head in confusion. "Uh, Ranma?" 

Nabiki walked up behind her, mirth evident on her face. "Honestly, Akane. How many times can you expect to hit the boy before something up there fina--"

**_CRACK! BOOOOOM!_**

Both sisters were blown ten feet back in a deafening roar as a shaft of divine light impaled the young martial artist from on high. Even as the two recovered from the stunning event, the pig-tailed girl was yanked from her station and pulled from the ground, muscles hyper-extending, body rigid. Her head was lift skyward, dilated eyes now registering more than just the holy pillar she was now trapped in. The beam pulsed and fresh points of light radiated from Ranma's face. Two of the points instantly formed blue triangles beneath her eyes, while the other concentrated on her forehead, etching two tight vertical ovals into a figure-eight. Gravity began to lose it tenuous hold on the pond water below, causing sparkling mist to spiral and cascade around Ranma's transformation.

Another pulse of light hit her, and the traditional Chinese garb she had been wearing melted into something akin to a flowing body wrap accompanied by matching arm wraps and fingerless glovers while loose silken streamers flowed around her as if they had a mind of their own. The transformation continued and the pigtail unbound itself, allowing her flowing red hair to grow several lengths before returning to it's previous binding. It too wrapping around her person, flowing to the super natural breeze. Finally, the twin ovals etched upon her forehead merged into one tight vertical eye, blazing in supernatural glory into the sky before fading with the pillar itself.

Peace flowed back across the Tendo Dojo once more.

The entire household had now emptied itself into the courtyard, only to find themselves gaping at an impossible sight-- an ethereal red headed beauty, feet drifting inches above the koi pond and bathing the general vicinity in a soft glowing aura. Her head rested on her shoulder as if she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The Tendo's gaped. Genma's eyes stared in disbelief. Any and all logic had been washed from their brains as they stared at what had only moments ago been a simple pig-tailed girl.

"R-R-Ranma?" Akane stuttered, as one was likely to do after witnessing such an event. Ranma barely stirred at the sound of her name. "W-What should we do..?"

Nabiki knew exactly what to do. "He's you're fiancé. YOU wake him up."

Akane turned to the others in a plea for support, only to find she had been unanimously elected to the task by the disturbing lack of eye contact. She took in the sight once more. "Uh, ok then...?"

Her trepid walk to the koi pond took nearly five minutes as she edged closer to the water's edge and further into Ranma's peaceful glow. The mist continued to float around her, though in lesser quantity, tracing lazy flight paths around a center of serenity. Akane could feel it too. Peace. Calm. She almost didn't even want to disturb the moment. Ranma nuzzled her own shoulder contently. Ok, here it goes... Akane steeled herself for the event.

"Um, Ranma?" She tugged at the pig-tailed girls hand, barely able to reach it from the ponds edge and her ground locked vantage point. Ranma stirred. "Ranma, can you hear me?" Eyes fluttered and Akane's world dissolved. Such blue eyes... Unending. Peaceful... Wrapping around her...

Ranma blinked groggily, the first thing coming into focus being the intense gaze of Akane Tendo. Ranma let a small smile escape her lips, at least until she realized something was slightly amiss. Why was he looking DOWN at her? And where was that glow coming from? And why am I floating above the koi... pond? Ranma twitched and wiggled her feet. Air. Then she found the rest of the household... Staring. She looked down once more, beyond her feet and into the waters reflection below. She was... It was... Her clothing...

And with that, Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck first class, category one, unlimited... passed out.

* * *

**Chapter TWO**

**R**anma blinked groggily, the concerned faces of Akane, Kasumi and surprisingly his mother, Nodoka Saotome filtering into view. While the latter two were obviously concerned, Akane was concerned... And a bit dazed as well, if he was were any judge. Near as he could tell, he was flat on his back in the Tendo living room. And it was morning? Besides wondering what exactly had happened, a more pressing matter came to mind.

"Akane..." The fiancée leaned closer, obviously unsure what to expect at this point. Silently Ranma noted his voiced carried that of his feminine alter ego. "Don't _ever _use THAT mallet on me again."

Akane stiffened slightly in surprise, the dazed state finally broken. "B-Baka!" her cheeks flushed, though there was little anger behind her retort.

The redhead sat up a bit and found the rest of the family gathered around her in much the same condition. "So... What'd I miss?" Nabiki simply point to her person and Ranma glanced down. What could she be…? Her clothing! Ranma flinched visibly, noting the drastic change to her wardrobe. His three care givers stepped aside as Ranma stood up, wondering who the wise guy was. She looked at the elegant robe she now wore and the streams floating gently around as if carried by the wind. "You've got to be kidding me…" Ranma thought aloud, taking in the changes. She immediately crossed every male she knew off the potential prankster list. The robe was just too elegant to be a guy's practical joke. Somebody like his father or the old pervert Happosai would sooner fit him to a brazier than something like... This. That, and he didn't know any females that would go through this level of trouble just to dress her up so dramatically. Ranma's facial expression clearly indicated she was at a total loss. Even her ponytail had lengthened its glowing cord of red hair, highlighted with an elegant white ribbon.

"Do you remember the light?" Nabiki asked tentatively. She had absolutely no clue what had happened even after seeing it herself, but regardless, there could be quite a bit of profit involved in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Designer Fashion arena if she did.

Ranma blinked, the question triggering hazy memories. Nerve endings on fire... The pure light coursing through her entire body... The feeling of total peace... Changing... But into what? "I… I remember... But it's all hanging just out of reach..."

Nabiki described the entire sequence in great detail as Ranma tested his footing. "I even took a few pictures, but the light totally washed them out," she observed with dismay, handing him one of the blighted photos. "We're pretty sure the floating bit was an optical illusion."

"Er, floating?" She watched the entire family- save Nodoka who had arrived too late to witness the event -nod in confirmation. "Eh, right. I think I'll go outside and get some..." Kasumi Tendo halted Ranma mid sentence by silently handing him a mirror. It took less than a second to find the triangles that had taken up residence directly beneth her eyes and the hollow oval imbedded into her forehead. Her fingers traced them tentatively. They were actually a part of her. She could _feel _them. "Maybe I'll just take a nice long bath first, then." Like I'm going to be able to just wash them off, Ranma mentally huffed.

The bath, as it turned out, lasted less than ten minutes.

The household had just started to sink back into some semblance of a normal breakfast routine when the bathroom door slid open unexpectedly early. Everybody paused, including Kasumi, who was just laying out dishes for breakfast. To a visitor, the problem wouldn't have been obvious. Ranma now had on her favorite Chinese shirt and pants, though the markings still adorned her grumpy expression. That, however, was not the problem. The entire household recognized it immedietly, however.

"Um, Ranma..." Akane started hesitantly, only to be finished by the slightly more direct Nabiki Tendo.

"Why are you still a girl?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing," she grumbled, light sarcasm rolling to no one in particular. Genma Saotome gaped. Nodoka leaned forward in concern. No male Ranma meant no wedding. No wedding meant no Dojo. For Nodoka, it also meant the irrelevance of her vision for Ranma becoming a Manly Man Among Men, and the grip on her ever-present katana did not go unnoticed. Ranma simply grabbed a roll from the table. "I think I'll be taking that walk now."

A block later and two sisters in tow, Ranma tried to sort things out. Akane had followed out of sheer concern. Ranma still a girl AND skipping breakfast? Warning lights lit up all over the place. For Nabiki, it was the chance to observe her cash cow a bit more closely. An answer was bound to turn up sooner or later. Ranma, however, was in deep thought. She had known the moment she stepped into the bathroom only an hour earlier that it wasn't going to work, just like she had known the markings on her face simply wouldn't go away. Normally the situation would drive her up the wall as it had in the past, as Ranma knew all too well what a permanent stay in her girl-type meant. But the towering resentment of shame just wasn't there this time, as if she knew deep down that this was the natural order of things. That alone was annoying the snot out her beyond anything else, not the fact that she was trapped as a girl for an unknown amount of time. Just knowing stuff without rhyme or reason was very--

"Oh look, 500 yen!" Nabiki stopped short, finding the little treasure on the ground. Ranma and Akane stopped as well.

_SPlooSH!_

Ranma's eyes widened and glanced to what her next step down the sidewalk would have been if not for Nabiki's find. A familiar old lady had just seen fit to dump an entire bucket of cold water out into the street, the contense of which now drained at Ranma's feet. Ranma looked at it incredulously as Nabiki secured her find.

"What's up with you?" She asked the entranced little redhead.

"It missed."

"So?"

"It NEVER misses."

Nabiki shrugged and flipped her newfound fortune into the air. "Lucky break for the both of us then."

Akane nodded and pulled Ranma along. "Let's get you to Tofu. You're acting too weird for your own good."

Small wonder, Ranma thought. Not that the water would have done anything to him in girl-form anyway, but...

* * *

Skuld bounced happily into the shrine, shattering the tranquil breakfast Belldandy and her fiancé were engaged in. "I fixed it! I fixed it!" 

"WE" Urd closed the door behind the exuberant girl, "...fixed it."

Keiichi blinked. "Fixed what?"

"The girls had a small problem with the Yggradsil last night," Belldandy supplied with a smile. A beautiful smile, Keiichi noted. "But apparently everything turned out ok!"

"Yeah!" Skuld agreed with glee, "Ranma owes us BIG for saving her file!"

Belldandy stopped short of her next sip of tea. "Ranma?"

"The One-One unlimited we restored." Her big sister Urd finished. "We're gonna have to iron out a few of the details in the interview today, but overall, not bad work for me and the little Squirt here."

"HEY! Who's a little Squirt?" the youngest of the three goddess fumed, locking horns with her sister.

"You are, OF COURSE!" Urd flashed back, nose to nose with the aforementioned Squirt.

Even as Keiichi stepped in to break the two up, he noticed his beloved, deep thought evident on her face. Keiichi stepped back and knelt down beside his fiancée with an unspoken question.

"I haven't heard of a goddess named Ranma." Belldandy answered the silence.

"Heaven's a big place, right?" Keiichi theorized, throwing out the possibility that maybe she just hadn't run into her yet.

She shook her head. "Not when you're a Class one, category one unlimited. It's a small circle of deitis that hold that title."

Keiichi nodded. If anyone would know, it would be his Bell-chan. "Well, Urd mentioned an interview. We could always tag a--"

_Ring-Ring!_

Keiichi sighed. "Be right back." The young man made his way across the dining room, taking great pains not to be sucked into the escalating conflict taking place between youngest and oldest sister. "Hello?" Keiichi's eyes widened as the voice on the other end spoke. "Uh, of course!" Belldandy watched him curiously. "Kami-sama. For you."

All hostilities instantly ceased, Urd and Skuld declaring a truce as Belldandy took the phone from her future husband. "Yes, Father? Uh-huh? Of course. I love you too. Bye!" Keiichi noted that conversations with God tended to be very one-sided. With a light click, Belldandy set the receiver down on the hook, looking up at her fiancé in amusement. "He approves of your idea."

* * *

Nabiki was worried. Oh sure, Ranma had just undergone an inexplicable transformation, floated and whatnot, but it was the money that was beginning to worry her. And Akane. And Ranma, to a lesser extent, who had been experiencing weird stuff his entire life. Not that she wasn't opposed to the prospect of acquiring and retain money per say, but their walk to Dr. Tofu's place had already produced 2000 yen in loose change, just lying around in their path. 

"Maybe you should give it back..." Akane whispered hesitantly.

She was rewarded with the arch of a sisterly eyebrow. "Give it back to who, exactly?" Akane shrugged. "Exactly. If somebody wants to leave money lying around on the street, who am I to argue?"

"2000 yen's worth!"

"ESPECIALLY 2000 yen's worth," Nabiki confirmed. Be that as it may, she realized Akane had a point. Either everybody had holes in their pockets today or she was on one massive streak of good luck.

Ranma retained his silence. Weird stuff was a foot in a very obvious manner. It wasn't the weird stuff that crept up on you from the shadows, like so many other events in his life. This weird stuff was tap dancing all around her today. It was very unnerving, especially after what she'd been through so far. She turned to continue their walking and the fence on her left exploded outward in a sheet of dust and splinters. Ranma took a tentative step back. Ryoga stood there in a striking stance, as if expecting somebody's head to be occupying the space his fist now resided. If that had hit... the consequences flashed through her mind. She had gotten off ...lucky? Something resonated deep within Ranma, flowing inexplicably through her being.

Ryoga blinked, astonished to find the female Ranma inches removed from his attack. To his credit, the Lost Boy recovered quickly. "CURSE YOU SAOTOME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AKAN--" Ranma pointed back at the two sisters, who had observed the entire exchange. "Ryoga-kun!" Akane exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. "Where have you been! We missed you!"

"Some of us, at any rate." Ranma quipped, earning bonk on the head from her fiancée.

The jibe blew right past Ryoga. Somehow, he had stumbled across his rival Ranma Saotome and found Akane Tendo all on the same day. The odds of him finding such specific people at specific times given his propensity for misnavigation were astronomically long.

As Akane and Ryoga caught up with one another, Nabiki walked with Ranma. "So... What's going on?"

Ranma instantly knew what she meant. The word 'coincidence' just wasn't covering a day like today. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm not the one found floating above a koi pond."

"True." The redhead conceded. "But at east I got those marks to go away," pointing to her forehead. At least his hard earned concentration had earned her something.

* * *

And from a roof blocks away, demonic eyes studied the teenagers, blonde locks swaying gently in the wind. So that's the new one, the demoness thought with a tooth and fang grin. Let's see how their newest Goddess likes my Hellhounds...

* * *

Ranma stopped so suddenly that the chatting Ryoga and Akane almost ran into her. Something flashed through her brain. A warning. Something was wrong. Ryoga's protest was cut short as the pig tailed girl dropped into a battle stance- not the sparring stance that the two usually dueled with. He could feel her power levels prime and instantly knew something was about to go very wrong. Nudging the questioning sisters back, Ryoga took up Ranma's flank in the road. 

"Anybody you know?"

"Nope."

"Anybody _I _know?"

Ranma smirked at the Lost Boy. Eternal rivals they may be, but the two lived and died by the exact same martial arts code, which in this twisted universe made them brothers. Or brother and sister, in this particular case. "Beats me, but whatever they are, they're powerful and reek of deadly intent."

Ryoga focused on the area around him, detecting noth-- Wait... He could feel the faintest trace of their opponent creeping in. Chatting with Akane, he would have never felt it period. But Ranma had. A full ten seconds before him and without having to focus. "Got em. Barely. If I'd have continued chatting they'd be all over us before we knew it."

Ranma nodded. She would have been in close to the same position if not for the changes she was still trying to define. If she could nail down the position...

**_RAWWAAAArrrALLL!_**

Ranma and Ryoga spun around and found themselves facing... Dogs. Or some sick parody of them, their primary features being lots of horns, razor sharp talons and drool. Lots and LOTS of drool. Ryoga had no trouble feeling the lion sized beasts now. Infact, their power was bleeding all over the place. This wasn't going to be pretty. "What have you dragged me into this time, Saotome?"

Ranma gave him a toothy grin. "Hey, I didn't punch through a wall to find you, remember?"

The hairless animals began to circle opposite one another while Ranma and Ryoga took point, Akane and Nabiki pressed against an apartment wall.

"Ranma, I can--!" Akane quailed, only to be cut off.

"No! They're way out of your league." Ranma stated bluntly. Sure, it would probably hurt her pride, but better that than risk her life to what was for all intents and purposes a killing machine.

The animals tensed to strike. Ryoga beat them to the punch.

"_Bakusai Tenkestsu!_"

The point of his finger hit the ground, ripping concrete from the street in a storm that consumed the first animal, followed by flurry of razor sharp bandanas for good measure before launching into the cloud himself. Ranma's hellhound charged at that very instant, the pig-tailed girl meeting it head on with her Tenshin Amaguriken technique. The beast not only took the hundred fist attack, but took it head on, breaching the technique and slashing the girl sideway. She turned the aerial tumble into a graceful landing and knew she had given better than she got in the opening round, but the beast was built like a tank. Even as the monster shook it off and reared its ugly head, the other was thrown from Ryoga's cloud of dust and into the neighboring wall with a satisfying crunch. Ranma spared a glance at her partner, who already was already breathing heavy. The red bamboo umbrella came off his back and the battle rejoined. Again, Ranma's hound charged, this time meeting a ball of ki energy courtesy of her Moko Takabisha as the girl stepped it up a notch. Blowing the creature back 20 feet did nothing to dissuade another bestial charge. This time, Ranma wanted it in close.

Ryoga was able to get in three savage strikes with the super dense umbrella before his monster caught the weapon in its jaws, snapping the thing in half. The Lost Boy got in another pulverizing fist to the dog's mid-section before being brutally gouged by its horns, forcing him to break contact. Ryoga knew he was getting through, KNEW he was doing damage, but the thing just kept coming back for more. Normally he didn't have any doubts about his ability to withstand punishment, but this beast was taking that concept taken to an entirely new level. Another charge. "_Shinshi Houkou Dan!_" and dog was blown back by Ryoga's own energy blast.

Ranma too, was getting bloodied as she took her animal hand to hand. Normally she would have pulverized it with a variety of attacks at range like any other animal, but even though she had been doing that, it just wasn't enough. She needed to know what made this thing tick and where to best hit it, and the only way she could do that was by learning the hard way. Avoid the razor jaws. Deflect the rapiers. Sense the chi-flow through its body... _CRACK!_ Ranma was against the brick wall having taken its club tail to the stomach. Now it was her turn to shake it off. That's when she realized that the only way to beat these things was to go all out. Time was not on their side, and while she'd be more than happy to lead the hateful creature into a spiral of death, she needed open space. Two non-combatants and neighborhood jammed with apartment wasn't the place for that move.

"Ryoga! We need some room!" Ranma called out as she blasted the Dog away with another ki-blast.

Ryoga puzzled for a moment before the reason snapped into place. It was perhaps Ranma's biggest strength, but in this situation it was his biggest weakness. Their opponents were overpowering in hand to hand and even their best mid ranged attacks merely stunned the beasts. To take them out for good, Ranma was going to have to rely on his impressive arsenal of super-moves, which were the equivalents to Martial Arts weapons of mass destruction... Great to be used on some remote mountain in China but very VERY bad news for a neighborhood in Nerima, Japan. With that in mind, Ryoga began blowing the street apart with his Breaking Point technique in an effort to herd his animal into a side street and ultimately a nearby field while Ranma did the same with her ki blasts. The tactic worked for all of about twenty seconds. Sure, they could start the process, but as soon as they strayed too far from the Tendos', the beasts would take advantage of that defensive weakness and attempt to maul the girls. Whether it was tactics or simply an instinctual anchor, the dog's unflinching position ensured they would threaten every piece in this game while limiting Saotome's offense.

The pig tailed girl's head pounded for a solution even as she slid in for another attack. Ranma was tough. Ryoga was tougher. But these things were tanks with legs. The dog's overall damage wasn't that spectacular, but when combined with their insane stamina and ability to soak up damage, the odds were heavily weighted against the home team. She was sure she _could_ take them down, but only by flattening every building in the area and in all probability killing their occupants. Again, it was only a matter of time before they'd have to make some unpleasant decisions based on their dwindling reserves. Then the animal was all over Ranma now, its weight pinning her down as the girl struggled to keep it's snapping jaws at bay.

Something in the back of her mind began to creep forward. It was leaking out from behind the mental barriers she had been using to suppress "it". It was something too strange, too alien to allow free reign around her mind and body, so she continued to push it back. Ryoga stumbled and the beast had his arm, shredding flesh and muscle. They were the only things that stood between the monsters and the Tendo sisters, who were all but paralyzed in fear. The last line of defense. Period.

"Awww, I'm going to SO regret this..!"

* * *

On the building blocks away, Mara watched the scene with glee. The two were actually quite good to have lasted this long using conventional tactics, but if her new goddess kept that up, it was only a matter of time before she became kibble. The demoness' face crinkled. Speaking of that, why was she holding back? If I were her, I would have done it-- 

Mara's eyes lit up. "Oh!"

* * *

Half a suburb away, Urd and Belldandy leaned back in the air-conditioned room, awed by the display of gluttony in front of them. In fact, the eldest sister was close to taking bets on just how many colors Skuld's face could turn as the youngest stuffed herself. 

"MMMMMmmmm... Awwwww... Iccceee creeeeeeeammmm..." Skuld moaned with delight, the colors of several different flavors plastering her lips.

"Can we PLEASE get on with our search?" Urd huffed in annoyance. Besides, what was the big deal about ice cream, anyway? Sake, yes. Ice cream, no. Of course, you could combine the two... Wait. She had tried that once. The result was less than desirable.

Skuld simply stuck her tongue out and took another spoon full. Nothing could separate her from her ice cream n--

"Oh!" Belldandy exclaimed suddenly.

Urd nodded "I felt that too."

Skuld's spoon halted its ascent as she watched her two older sisters suddenly grow serious. "What?"

"Demons." Belldandy frowned.

"Back on the clock, Kiddo!" Urd stated, yanking the spoon from her hand, dragging the teenager out the door and into the air while Belldandy led the way. The trio flew through the sky, homing in on the foul source of energy. It took nearly 15 minutes to localize the source and they arrived just in time to find the hellhounds all over their prey.

Belldandy took quick stock of the situation. For mortals, they had done a credible job hold the hounds at bay. She could even see the monster's Chi had taken a severe beating, but the mortals were in the same boat and had _a lot_ less staying power.

"We're going to have to intervene, Sis." Urd stated evenly, a demeanor of ice descending across her facial features. Belldandy nodded and powered up for a surprise attack. Skuld pulled out a complex looking bomb from the folds of her yellow raincoat, ready to lend fire support. Urd's own hand began to glow, a small menacing ball forming in her palm. "Alright, let's do th--!"

Before she could finish, the strike zone abruptly flared to life.

* * *

The change washed over Ranma Saotome like a soothing breeze, blowing both beasts across the street in a shockwave of hard light. Ryoga could only stare as her clothing evaporated in place of an elegant body wrap and silken red braiding to replace the pigtail. Once again, she hovered inches off the ground as her divine being reasserted itself, the facial marks now plainly visible. Glowing. Connecting. With eternity. Her eyes opened lazily, their azure pools glowing with life and vitality. Ryoga simply gaped, and she knew the girls to her back were doing the same once more. She was still Ranma... And _more_. It was very unnerving from her point of view. 

_RRRrrowwo-!_ **BOOM!**

A hound had recovered, resuming its attack on Ryoga. The newly minted goddess made her displeasure felt. Ranma had no idea as to the extent of her power now, but the energy blast that reflexively departed from her outstretched hands at high speed was a good indication. Before it could leap on the distracted Ryoga, her ki blast blew a large chunk out of the animals side, sending it down range and into its very own smoldering crater. Amazingly enough, the creature lived ..In a significantly reduced fashion. The other hound made its move and Ranma let it come, narrowly avoiding it's viscous lunge with ease while tapping one of the creatures jagged horns ever so lightly as it flew by. The angular momentum from that simple tap sent the monster careening out of control at high velocity and into the opposite wall where it too made a crater. The Goddess winked at the dumbfounded Ryoga. "You just gonna sit their all day ...P-Chan?" Even her voice sounded more feminine, she noticed with irritation.

That snapped him out of it. Not that he was any less amazed and dumbstruck, but the jibe had succeeded in bringing the Lost Boy back into the world of combat awareness. He stared at one recovering hound, then the other. Ranma had just reduced twenty minutes of life and death struggle to mere child's play!

"DAMN YOU, SAOTOME, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SOONER?"

Ranma's smile disappeared. Would he even listen? Realize the conflict that still raged within her? She didn't even know what she was, let alone what was happening to her. And he could be damn sure that once they were done with these monstrosities, she'd stuff whatever it was back where it came from! She was still considering Ryoga when the beasts stirred once more to form a flanking maneuver on the helpless sisters. But they were slow. So slow to her...

And before she could blast them herself, the hellhounds disappeared in a volley of fire and light, ripped apart by firepower from on high. Strangers? No. Familiar somehow. Not that Ranma knew too many people that could just up and hover 100 feet off the ground like these three did. Ranma blinked. Another piece to this twisted little puzzle, maybe?

Mara took the lord's name in vain. Several times, in fact. Granted, the hellhounds were just a gage of the Goddess' ability, but that ability had proven to be quite substantial. Now she was convince that this one had just been showing off by fighting the Hounds in mortal form for so long. Mara ground her fangs together in disgust as three familiar Goddesses descended on the area. Regardless, her mission was done. Time to get the heck out of Dodge before they found out who precipitated these events.

Urd nudged her youngest sister as the trio floated lightly to the ground. "See? I KNEW I've seen her before!" Granted, she still couldn't place from where, but she definitely knew that face...

Skuld stared at the redhead in amazement. "S-Sugoi!" It was the first time Skuld had really seen anything like her fighting style. Urd was plenty powerful, but she was a bar room brawler. Belldandy could bring out the big guns, but only with great reluctance. Ranma, however, was an artist. Her grace in combat was only matched by the efficiency with which she employed her technique, something she doubted either sister could come close to matching. Even as a mortal, she had been holding her own against the Hellhounds and the step up to goddess had only augmented those attributes. The hounds' fate had been sealed with or without their help. A glance over to Belldandy told a different story. Her peaceful smile was in place, but Skuld knew her well enough to see that she was... concerned. There wasn't any reason for her to have even accompanied them, but now the youngest sister was thinking maybe that wasn't the case.

Skuld wasn't the only one sizing up the redhead. Urd gave the puzzled girl a once-over and approved. Attractive, but in top form. An excellent brawler and if she were any judge and somebody who wouldn't take crap from anybody. To the surprise of the mortals behind Ranma, Urd stepped up and pulled Ranma into a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again, Ranma! How long has it been?"

Ranma's transformation had been amazing enough. Three girls falling out of the sky only increased the weirdness factor by several magnitudes. But one of them hugging Ranma with absolute familiarity? Akane snapped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She instantly became the center of attention for two mortals and four goddesses. "JUST HOW MANY FIANCEES DO YOU HAVE, PERVERT?" Urd twitched. Fiancées? A familiar shape rose into view and Akane swung for the fences.

But missed.

Her over-swing sent her tripping between Ranma and Urd, who effortlessly disengaged from each other before the mallet found its mark. Nabiki blinked. Ranma? Avoid Akane's mallet? Of course, she was of the opinion that normally Ranma just didn't care enough to avoid the dang thing as his skill easily eclipsed her younger sisters, but now Ranma showed no hesitation in displaying just how effortless the act was in reality.

Ranma was about to try to calm his fiancée down when he looked at the three newcomers who were themselves wondering what was going on now. She stopped. She couldn't. She couldn't explain a dang thing to the enraged girl, Ranma suddenly realized. What was she going to say? "It's not what you think?" Ranma mentally laughed. Heck, she didn't even know what was happening, let alone who these women were or why one had hugged her as if she where long time friend. So in place of an explanation, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"RANMA SAOTOME, YOU ENEMY OF WOMEN!" Ryoga's temper boiled over as the women he cared for was set to rage. He looked as if he was about to attack, but something held him in check, namely the smoldering remains of two dog monsters and the three women around the pig-tailed girl. Somehow, she fit right in with the three.

Ranma's head dropped. Couldn't anything EVER go right?

_WHiiFF! WHiFFWhiff!_

The black haired girl was tenacious, Skuld noted as Akane Tendo attempted another few swings at the goddess they had come to talk to. She'd probably have made an excellent debugger with that mallet of hers ...if she weren't so emotionally unstable. Whew! Imagine that sort of temper running around the Yggradsil!

Finally out of breath, the angry girl set the mallet aside and settled for a spiteful glare. "Hmmmf!" and with that, took an equally angered Ryoga in hand, "WE'RE going back to the Dojo! You can do whatever you want with your new girlfriends!" stomping off. Nabiki simply shrugged and followed them.

Urd poked Ranma. "Are they ALWAYS like that?" Mentally exhausted, Ranma simply nodded. "Even Skuld isn't that bad."

The teenager was just about to go off when Belldandy stepped in. "Maybe we should choose a less public place to conduct the interview." Skuld glared, but was defused. Ranma's attention focused. Interview? Urd had noticed the attention the destroyed side street was gathering as bystanders stopped to gape.

"Well, how about the Dojo?" Ranma offered. First, it was familiar ground, something she so desperately needed at this point. Second, it had food. Third, she owed these strangers. "I'm sure we can get Kasumi to whip up something to eat while we sort out this mess."

"Sake?" Urd asked hopefully. Ranma smiled.

"Sure." Maybe she should have some too after today.

"Ice Cream?" Skuld's eyes lit up.

"Uh, I guess." The girl was entirely too eager for a frozen treat.

Belldandy smiled at the kind offer. There maybe something wrong with this case, but the offer was sincere enough to take a liking to the unknown girl. "We would be happy to accept."

* * *

Without Ryoga, Akane or Nabiki in tow, the walk home was actually quite peaceful, Ranma noted as she chatted with the sisters. Through conversation and sisterly violence, Ranma came to know the beautiful bronze skinned sister as Urd, who absolutely insisted she knew her from somewhere. Ranma was pretty sure she'd have recognized that striking white mane anywhere, but kept her silence. The youngest was Skuld, whose back-slung hammer caused him to mentally flinch every time she saw it. Thankfully, its owner was a tad saner and it was obvious that Skuld had taken an immediate liking to her. Or the ice cream she had promised, Ranma wasn't sure which. Belldandy was the quieter one, the peace centering around her reminding Ranma of Kasumi Tendo. She was sure that the quiet pair would get along famously once they met. Occasionally their chat would mention "the file," but that was normally being brushed aside with talk about "the interview," which would be done over food. And sake. And Ice cream. She'd have to remember to do Kasumi a huge favor later on. 

The sun was setting just as the four found the Tendo household, Ranma sliding the door open to find...

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY POOR LITTLE GIRL?" The spirit of Soun Tendo raged, growing out of control. "You're supposed to marry MY AKANE, not some Fiancée of the week!"

Ranma was just about to straiten things out when his father stepped up beside Soun. "Use some common sense, Boy! You can't go making fiancées everywhere you go! After all--"

Genma Saotome never finished. Ranma twitched violently. "I can't...? THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO SELL ME TO SO MANY OF THEM!" ...And removed his father from the scene by gripping his Gi and flipping him into the koi pond. The result was predictable. The three sisters only registered mild surprise as a wet Panda broke the surface with a sign labeled "Spoiled brat!" Skuld snorted. Jerk. Ranma turned to face the angered Tendo, who she felt a twinge more respect for. "These women ARE NOT fiancées. They're..." She hesitated for a moment. Yes, she could say this honesty, even though she'd never seen the women before today, "...good friend." Belldandy smiled, Urd produced a mischievous grin and Skuld waved happily. "I assume you heard about the incident today?" Soun's anger was instantly transformed to intense concern and nodded silently. "My friends here were instrumental in helping us out of a tight spot."

With that announcement, Soun Tendo's demeanor shifted 360 degrees. "Well! If that's the case, come right in! Have you eaten dinner yet, young ladies?"

Kasumi had heard the commotion and had taken her place beside her father, bowing to the new guests. Contrary to what she'd heard from Akane, she seriously doubted that any one of these three were Ranma's fiancée, especially given the fact that their dresses mirrored that of Ranma's transformation so closely. If she thought on the fact long enough, the four almost looked like... Sisters? And Ranma seemed genuinely pleased to be in their company, something she had only seen rarely and not for a while now. Kasumi had no doubts whatsoever that these were Ranma's friends and she made the observation clearly known, if not for Ranma, then for the rest of the family in the background. ESPECIALLY for a bitter little sister. "Any _friends_ of Ranma's are always welcome! Come sit down with us."

Ranma bowed her head in silent acknowledgement of Kasumi's support and she smiled in turn. If there were two people that were the most misunderstood in the entire household, it was them. Kasumi knew that Ranma was not the lecherous, unthoughtful cad he was continually portrayed as and Ranma knew that there was all sorts of intelligence ticking away beneath Kasumi's peaceful demeanor, which was continually underestimated simply because she was content with her station in life. While sparks had never ignited between the two, there was a solid mutual respect, deeper than the rest of the family probably suspected. Three more guests would create more work for her, but she knew Ranma, and he- no,_ she_ -would find a way to pay her back in the future, even if she never requested the help.

The three sat and Ranma made introduction as Kasumi passed around plates. With the heads of the household firmly in support of Ranma and her new friends, Akane loosened her hold on the anger she'd carried for the last half hour. Nabiki, already somewhat familiar having observed the three, made easy introductions. Genma eyed the four wearily and Nodoka simply smiled with curiosity. As predicted, Belldandy and Kasumi made fast friends, Belldandy quickly moving to help Kasumi with dinner.

With the food distributed, everybody dug in and Ranma refraining from her usual display of gluttony in deference to the company. She watched as the grip on her father's chopsticks changed and shot him a menacing glare. Genma froze as those super-natural azure globes swirled with warning and anger. Her look made it obvious that the stealing of food would NOT be tolerated tonight and that she had the firepower to back that silent ultimatum up. Genma shrank back in shock and returned to his own plate, sufficiently cowed. Ranma knew the household. Knew her life, and knew the longer she waited, the higher the chances some chaotic storm of events would blow through and remove her only sources of information on what was happening. She couldn't afford to wait any longer.

"So... About the file?" She started off, catching the attention of the three goddesses.

Urd nodded. "I assume things have been a tad odd recently?" Ranma nodded. "Well, you can thank Jusendo for that."

Ranma's eyes widened, as did the rest of the household. . Jusendo. The battle for his life. The place where Akane died and was reborn. "What does Jusendo have to do...?" Her voice trailed off in wonder.

"Somehow, your activities in the area destabilized the Yggradsil," Skuld explained. Yggradsil? "causing an overload and massive loss of data. Your file was damaged and the Yggradsil shunted your essesance to emergency storage until we could find and repair it."

Overload? Data? Emergency storage? Ranma looked to Nabiki, who was usually up on modern technology for a clue. The sister gave him a barely perceptible shrug. None at all.

"You were lucky, Girl." Urd nudged Ranma. "We couldn't even recover the other guys file."

"Saffron's?"

Belldandy's eyes widened suddenly. A piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place. "You _knew_ Saffron?" Ranma could see the recognition in her eyes and nodded. "And what... happened to him?"

Ranma's eyes flashed with anger then softened. All eyes were on her, but she couldn't answer.

"He killed him." Ryoga broke the uneasy silence. For Akane. It was nothing to be ashamed of in his eyes.

Urd and Skuld nodded in agreement. "So that's who the terminal header belonged to..." Skuld finished.

"Well regardless," Urd carried on. "we recovered yours and synchronized it to you, so there should be no further problems. We just need to get a few details out of the--"

"Stop." Urd and Skuld twisted around to their sister's direct order in surprise.

"Stop?"

"Yes." Belldandy stated firmly and turned to Ranma and bowed low to the table. "You must accept our most profound apologize... We had no idea of the trouble we have caused you."

"It was just a standard file recovery, Sis. No real--" Belldandy cut the youngest sister off uncharacteristically.

"Your recovery has gone terribly wrong, Sister." the eldest stated directly. "Saffron was the God."

Both Skuld and Urd froze, the implications of what she just said sinking in.

"So Ranma isn't..."

"No."

Urd's gut had turned to solid ice and Skuld looked to be on the edge of passing out. "But that would still mean Ranma--"

"Yes." Belldandy confirmed, already knowing her train of thought. "Saffron died that day on Phoenix Mountain and Ranma escaped the Yggradsil crash."

"Oooh boy, Kami-sama is going to have our butts for this one." Urd breathed with trepidation.

Ranma cleared her throat softly, getting their attention. "So what does all this have to do with me?"

Belldandy decided to let her sisters continue to sort things out and explain. It was perfectly obvious to her now just what had happened, and why Kami-sama had thought it a good idea for her to come along.

"As Skuld mentioned, your activities in China caused a massive destabilization of our system, creating wide spread data loss. The loss was so bad that your file was damaged, as was Saffron's, which became unrecoverable." Ranma nodded as Belldandy put more pieces into place. "When it came time to recover your file, parts of Saffron's files were mistaken for your own and when you were restored to the system, you were restored as..." She took a deep breath, as if not believing it herself.

"...Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck First class, Category One, unlimited."

* * *

**Chapter THREE**

**"Y**ou've gotta be kidding me..." Ranma breathed incredulously. She wasn't sure what half of that meant, but the word "goddess' was more than enough.

"A GODDESS?" Nodoka blurted suddenly. "He can't be a Goddess! He's a manly man! He's..."

"..Got an engagement!" Soun Tendo joined in. "The two houses must be joined and he WILL marry my Akane!"

"I do NOT want to marry that PERVERT!" Akane exploded as the obligations of her parent's life crashed down on her.

"DAMN YOU, RANMA!" Ryoga chimed. "Why are you always breaking sweet Akane's heart?"

"What about your obligations, boy! Be a man!" his father balked.

Ranma's head pounded. And pounded. The arguments continued as he was verbally tugged between parties, the Goddesses watching with a mixture of amazement and horror as chaos erupted at the dinner table. The pressure continued to mount on the redhead, who already had way too many of her own problems to deal with. And when she couldn't take it any more ...She disappeared.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, she realized, sucking in the cool evening air. Ranma breathed a silent thank you when she found herself suddenly on the roof, looking at the stars as if magically transported there. On second thought, she was sure that was EXACTLY what had happened. That silent prayer also gave thanks to the fact that all but the loudest arguing was absorbed by the house. She closed her eyes in peace. Then opened them again to find Belldandy hovering near the ledge, worry evident on her face. Ranma produced a warm smile that silently invited the goddess to stay. 

She floated over and knelt next to the resting woman who looked very much like a goddess at the moment. "We are very sorry for the mistake ...And that," she indicated the commotion down stairs.

Ranma chuckled. "THAT is not your fault," she corrected. "What you saw down there happens nearly every day to one degree or another. Don't get too close or you might get sucked into my chaotic life as well."

It was Belldandy's turn to chuckle. "I think it's too late for that warning."

"How did you find me so quickly anyway...?" Ranma wondered aloud, then silently wish she hadn't stuck a foot in his mouth. She's a goddess, duh.

"Kasumi told me," Belldandy winked. "And made me promise not to tell anybody else."

"Good, because then I'd have to find a new hiding spot." she retorted with humor.

Belldandy grew serious for a moment. "Is you life really like that all the time?"

Ranma snorted and rolled over to face her. "More so on average." Belldandy's eyes widened. "If you don't mind a tale of comedy and tragedy, I could use somebody to talk to right about now."

And so Belldandy listened to how Ranma Saotome had been set on his martial arts destiny at age five, sold for some rice and two pickles, wrapped in fish sausage and tossed into a pit of starving cats. But that had only been the beginning. There was China. Jyusenkyou. A certain curse. More training. Homicidal Amazon warriors. The forced engagement to Akane. The engagement to said homicidal Amazon. The engagement to a childhood friend. Being chased by Love struck Kodachi. Having to be on continual vigil for no less than four alienated suitors who despised him for the multiple engagements, the continuing congo line of villains, finally ending with Saffron. Belldandy rested a hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her as the tale came forth and Ranma's emotions swung from anger to misery, finally stabilizing in determined resignation.

Even as she finished, a sobering realization came to Ranma. "I killed a god." Belldandy nodded noncommittally. "You and your sisters are goddesses." Again, Belldandy simply nodded. Ranma sighed once again. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

Belldandy smiled easily. "Not exactly... He will be reborn. I can't give you all the details, but lets just say you've helped some very important people out in that--"

Skuld hopped up onto the roof, interrupting Belldandy's explanation. "Well, we have a minor problem." She called her terminal into existence, causing Ranma to arch an eyebrow. Neat trick. "We've tried to revert Ranma to a mortal but can't."

Belldandy asked the obvious question before Ranma could. "Why not?"

"We're locked out!" Skuld huffed. "The only reason we were able to change her file in the first place was because we were in recovery mode and the data was corrupted beyond belief. Now that the file is intact and recognized by the Yggradsil, it's safeguarded against tampering; especially tampering that would change a person from deity to mortal. That's high level stuff right there."

"So what can we do for Ranma?"

Skuld thought for a moment. "The only way I know to bypass that lock is to hard-copy HR and get all of the department heads to sign off on it. Once Heavenly Resources ok's the request, it's forwarded to -gulp- Kami-sama for final approval." The girl paled with that last bit.

Belldandy nodded thoughtfully. "That will take a few days..." Skuld nodded in agreement. "Well, Ranma, it looks like you'll have to stay a goddess for a bit longer," amusement evident in her voice

Ranma smiled grimly, remembering the old saw that had helped her remain sane over the years. It could be worse. I could be stuck as a duck, piglet or kitten...

* * *

With the primary source of conflict removed from the scene, the arguments downstairs dwindled and died. And for those that refused to dwindle and die, there was Urd, who promptly caused them to pass out once she tired of their relentless prattle. The body count was at three now, consisting of Ryoga, Soun and Genma. Akane had enough sense to stomp up stairs before the goddess singled her out, while everybody else just tired of the scene. Besides Kasumi picking up the dishes, Urd was left alone with her thoughts. 

Not a Goddess. Whatsoever. Urd thought it was impossible, but Bell-chan rarely asserted herself in such a manner. She was certain, which meant Ranma was what she was: Mortal. That still didn't change the fact that she knew Ranma from somewhere. Absolutely and without a shadow of doubt. And the fact that she's taken out a God... The entire situation bordered on insanity and Ranma was taking it surprisingly well. Of course, if tonight was any indication as to the rest of her life, she might have built up a healthy immunity to insane situations. But they had screwed up. Royally. Skuld and I have just pushed a mortal to one-one unlimited without approval or preparation, she thought morbidly. And now they have to submit the reversal through HR and ultimately Kami-sama. I'll be lucky to hold Class Three Apprentice at this rate. Urd downed the glass of sake Kasumi had so kindly set out for her earlier.

Belldandy, Skuld and Ranma made their way into the living room where Urd was drinking it up, Belldandy instantly offering her new friend Kasumi to help with the remaining dishes while Skuld simply yawned, plopping sleepily into a soft chair. Urd was steadily avoiding eye contact with the redhead until a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She looked up into those azure eyes and a smile.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Ranma reassured the seldom guilt ridden goddess. "This happens all the time."

She succeeded in putting a dent in Urd's depression. "Being changed into a goddess or the random chaos?"

"Mostly the chaos," Ranma smirked. " Though I have to admit that this is the first time I've been a goddess."

Urd laughed openly this time. Her life was about starting to sound like mine, she thought. Some days she couldn't beat the chaos off with a stick, truth be told. "So what do you think of your test drive?"

"Honestly?" Ranma asked, Urd nodding. "I'm scared... I've been purposely holding back some elements of the change because I just don't know enough... I'm scared I won't be "me" anymore... As if being 100 girl isn't unnerving enough."

The bronze goddess tilted her head. "100 girl?" Ranma explained the Jyusenkyou curse. Urd siged. "Yeah, that's our fault too. When we synchronized your file to your body, it must have found you as a female and locked you in as one once the update occurred. The curse information _might_ be somewhere in the your bio still, but it's been superceded ...For now at least."

Ranma didn't like the fact that Urd was sinking back into her depression. She liked her, just like she was fond of Belldandy and Skuld in such a short period of time. They had accepted him... and her, for what she was as if it happened every day. Ranma retrieved the bottle of sake from the cupboard and slapped a glass on the table for the goddess, breaking her mood abruptly. "It's only a minor inconvenience after what I've been through!" Urd smiled broadly at the cheerful redhead's enthusiasm. "And woe be anybody who blames you for saving my file from certain doom!"

With that, two unlikely friends laughed together through the night, trading stories of misfortune and chaos over sake.

* * *

Sunlight pounded away at Ranma's retinas as the first rays of morning light found her blinking eyes. Ooooh, my head, she thought, struggling to sit upright. Somehow she had managed to stagger up to her room last night, despite the influence of several glasses of sake. While her tolerance hadn't been too high to begin with, boy could that Urd pack it away! No excuse to miss practice, she amended, sliding out of her goddess attire and into a traditional red Chinese shirt and black pants without paying any mind to her lengthened pony tail and facial marks. Downstairs, nobody else was awake, save Kasumi, who was already getting the kitchen around. Ranma stopped in, helped her scramble a few eggs and set the table before continuing on to the dojo for practice. She slid the door open and was only a step in before a massive object blew by her head, striking the ground in front of her with considerable force. Ranma was wide awake now as she stared at the high tech mallet and it's owner. 

"EEK! AkAN-- er, SKULD?"

Skuld lept back, plainly horrified. "_I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry!_" she pleaded and begged for forgiveness, grovling on the dojo mat. "IthoughtIsawabugandyouwereabugandtriedtomashyouand I'mreallyreallysorry!"

Ranma sighed and pulled the tearful girl up. The she did something very unRanma-like. She gave her a little kiss on the forehead and wiped away the young goddesses tears with a finger and a smile. "Accidents happen, right? Don't give it another thought."

Skuld blinked away further tears with difficulty. "Y-Y-You're sure it's Ok?"

Ranma picked up her mallet and handed it back to the girl. "No problem at all, but your swing could use a bit of work!"

That was all it took to banish the last vestiges of guilt from the girl. "It.. It does?"

Ranma nodded. "You've got considerable power there, but you need to learn control." Ranma took the hammer from Skuld, who willingly gave it away. "Since your center of gravity is all the way at the block, you're going to want to use the power you put into it as efficiently as possible... Watch."

Skuld watched as the temporary Goddess of Luck took to the mat and gave the hammer a mighty swing. The arc was perfect and it cracked the floor hard before rebounding back skyward on it's own energy. The younger goddess gasped, and Ranma pulled the hammer into a tight horizontal arc, spinning it from hand to hand and then around her waist. She took several light steps to the left, allowing the hammer to extend fully out before using her bodyweight to pull it back in and shift it in another direct, cracking it to the floor once more. Skuld gaped, intent on the motion. Ranma just wasn't practicing, she realized with a start. Each movement was connecting with an invisible target, whether in the air or on the ground! It was amazing! Ranma's ponytail flipped around gracefully as she changed positions, allowing the neck of the hammer to be her striking implement for the next few arcs, combining the movement with several foot combinations before reversing the hammer back. Looping the hammer skyward, she used its momentum to help carry her jump higher before bringing the hammer down in successive strikes, touching the ground herself only seconds later. Ranma recovered from the position gracefully and walk back to the mat's edge.

Skuld was barely in any condition to receive her own hammer back as she simply stared at Ranma in awe. "S-s-s-sugoi!"

"Like that did ya?" Ranma asked, smile creeping across her face. Skuld could only nod yes. "Well, I normally don't do this, but if you want somebody to pr--"

"YES!" Skuld beamed with excitement, not even letting the redhead finish. "I DO I DO I DO I DO!"

"Ok, ok!" Ranma scruffed the teen's hair. "I'm not saying it will be easy and you've got some work ahead of you... Think you can handle it?"

Skuld nodded vigorously and tackled Ranma with a crushing hug. "THANKYOU ONEE-CHAN!"

With that, Ranma watched the Goddess of the Future bounce out the door in excitement, eager to share her good fortune with the world. Why not, Ranma thought. Besides, it will keep me bus--

"Wait... Did she just say 'Onee-chan'?"

* * *

The household gathered around the table for breakfast, the wrongs of last night nearly washed away for a new day. As the first dishes were served by Kasumi and Belldandy, Urd noticed her little sister sitting next to Ranma and beaming with pride. 

Urd had to know. "What's up with you, Squirt?"

The 'squirt' part went completely unnoticed. "Onee-chan is going to teach me how to use my hammer!"

"onee-chan? Hammer? Ranma?"

Skuld nodded excitedly.

"Onee-chan!" half the table asked simultaneously in disbelief.

Ranma produced a weak smile and shrugged. The Onee-chan part wasn't her idea, and she just didn't have the heart to tell the kid otherwise, but the hammer... "Yeah, she has some potential with that hammer... I only offered to help polish her technique."

Urd thought on the matter for a moment. Her little sister would be hard pressed to find anyone better after yesterday's display, she realized, and it would give her something constructive to do besides build those bothersome little machines that invariably turn my life upside-down. She cracked a grin. "Just don't break her during practice... Ran-chan!"

Belldandy smiled through the exchange. Could Ranma possibly be the unifying force between the two polar opposites that are my sisters? She wondered in amazement. As unlikely as it seemed, she had heard the ruckus Ranma and Urd had caused last night and now Skuld was absolutely stuck on her as well. Perhaps this trip wasn't going to be all bad news after all.

Unfortunately, not everybody at the table saw things her way.

"Your going to teach her WHAT!" Akane turned a withering gaze upon Ranma, who winced. This time it had nothing to do with a potential fiancée, but pride. Ranma had offered to help her exactly one time and that session had ended in feud. And now to rub salt on that wound, he was going to teach this little brat!

Akane was just about to lay into him once more, but missed a crucial development in their argument dynamic-- Ranma now had allies.

"LISTEN YOU BAKA, I--"

"Don't get mad at my Onee-chan!" Skuld leaned across the table in Ranma's defense, radiating intensity. "She was just being nice!"

"Well he's MY fiancée!" Akane leaned over the table, escalating the situation.

"Then MAYBE you should start TREATING her like one!" Urd forced a cup of juice down onto the table hard and stopped Akane cold.

"Yeah!" Skuld chimed in, rounding off the proclamation.

Akane pulled back in shock. The table was silent. In an instant, the entire focus of the argument had shifted from Ranma being a thoughtless cad to her being a cranky witch, and for the first time since her introduction to Ranma, Akane found herself on unfamiliar debating ground.

Nabiki, who had started to pull back from the table to avoid the routine escalation and property damage, decided to stay out of sheer curiosity. Ranma Saotome, who would never attempt to defend himself from his first given fiancée had somehow found people to champion him against Akane's verbal abuse. You just don't make friends like that overnight unless she'd underestimated Ranma in some critical way. The biggest surprise, however, came from Kasumi. Nabiki would have probably missed it entirely if not for a casual glance over to her sister, but there on her face was the impossible- A nearly invisible smile trying desperately to look like a mask of concern. Nabiki blinked and it was gone, submerged entirely from view beneath that carefully constructed facade. Apparently Ranma wasn't the only one she'd been underestimating.

In that time, Akane had managed to recover at least some of her wits, at least enough to not risk angering Ranma's support any further. With a final "BAKA!" Akane was up from the table and out of the dining room. Even as she crossed the living room threshold, a sobering thought hit her: She had just gotten done arguing with _goddesses_. She turned back to the dining room to find the glare of Skuld and Urd still on her. And now she was on their _bad_ side. Akane's remaining anger evaporated abruptly, deciding some dojo practice was in order to clear her head. Ryoga decided to quickly join her before he said anything that would cause Urd to put him to sleep again.

Nabiki caught Kasumii in the kitchen as she was fetching more milk, cornering her. "How long have you...?"

"...Known that Ranma was more than an insensitive womanizing jerk?" Kasumi finished. Nabiki nodded in mild surprise. "Oh, for quite some time now."

"But he's just a martial arts jock..." Nabiki stated certainly. Or was that hopefully now?

"Maybe." Kasumi shrugged, slipping by her sister with milk in hand. "But guess who helped fix your breakfast this morning?"

The look of total surprise on her sister's face was priceless.

* * *

The four had moved out into the courtyard for some fresh air, and Ranma abruptly apologized to the three sisters. "I should have seen that coming..." 

"Hmmf." Urd grumbled. "SHE'S the one who had it coming. And for a long time by the sound of things."

"She's a meanie, Onee-chan! How can you be engaged to marry HER?" Skuld ask bluntly, a huge sweat drop forming down the side of Ranma's head.

"It's not always bad like that..." Ranma stated weakly.

"But do the good times outweigh the bad times?" Urd pressed her. Ranma remained silent. "Then she'd better get her act together before someone snaps you up!" Ranma tripped face first into the ground, but Urd wasn't done. "In fact, I can help you with that minor little detail, Ran-chan! We'll get you a real hottie! I am, after all, the Goddess of _Looooove!_"

"Urd, what has Kami-sama told you about the potions...?" Belldandy asked the rhetorical question. After hearing Ranma's story last night, something told her that the last thing she'd want would be another entanglement.

"Party pooper!"

Ranma decided a tactical change of subject was in order. "So, what do beautiful Goddesses such as ourselves do for fun?" 'such as ourselves!' Ranma mentally chaste himself. Where in the world did that come from?

At that very moment, the sputtering of a motorbike found it's way to the front entrance of the Tendo courtyard. Belldandy smiled with delight and answered, "They give Keiichi a kiss!" Urd rolled her eyes.

Ranma noted that the boy who got off the bike was about slightly older than Ranma and nearly her girl-type's height. He was also presumably Keiichi, since he was the one to receive Belldany's kiss. They made a cute couple, Ranma thought with a mixture of bitter happiness. Ranma's further observations were cut short by Urd's scheming.

"I've been working on those two for a while now..." She whispered conspiratorially. "I've almost got them to the point where they can share the same bed without Kei-chan freezing up!"

Ranma simply shook her head. That was just too much information. Thankfully, Skuld saved him from any further love schemes by dragging her over to the couple.

"Keiichi, meet Ranma!" Keiichi shook her hand lightly, as he would have a girl. Which she currently was. Obviously he didn't get the memo, Ranma thought, mildly amused.

She decided to throw him a curve ball just for kicks and grins. "Temporary Goddess of Luck First class at your service!"

Keiichi's eyes popped open in surprise, but he recovered nicely. "Very nice to meet you, Ranma, but I'm topped off on goddesses for the moment."

"Forgive me then if I don't take Bell-chan up on her offer to kiss you." Ranma deadpanned, but Keiichi was already onto her, chuckling in amusement while the cutest blush glowed across Belldandy's face. It would have all been so carefree if she hadn't noticed Nabiki stalk into the Dojo, a place she normally avoided like the plague. Scheming, scheming everywhere.

* * *

Inside, Nabiki found Akane cracking cinder blocks and taking names. And she was nearly out of cinder blocks. Nabiki knocked on the doorframe and let herself in, catching her younger sisters attention. "We need to talk." 

Akane wiped the sweat from her forehead. "How much is it going to cost?"

"Consider this one your freebie for the week." Nabiki replied and cut strait to the chase. "You're losing him."

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"So?" Akane brushed the fact aside, attempting to stonewall her sister. "Why should I care what that Casanova or his fiancées do?"

"Because you're not losing to him as a fiancée this time," Nabiki corrected her. "You're losing as a _friend_, and in some ways, that's considerably worse."

"But I..."

Nabiki cut her short. "No butts. He's making friends who don't seem to care about his curse and don't let it get in the way of their friendship. I suspect that when YOUR friendship is measured against that, every single problem you and he face becomes that much more. It then becomes a simple matter of whose opinion counts more- Yours or theirs."

Akane took another breath to speak, but Nabiki held up her finger in silence once more. "Frankly, I don't care what you do with Saotome, or how you're going to do it if she's remains a girl." Nabiki revised quickly. "But you're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt. This is your fair warning wake-up call."

Even as she turned to leave Akane to her thoughts, Nabiki add one last thing. The bombshell. "If you decide to pursue him, I'll help you wherever I can, but if Kasumi steps in to claim him, all bets are off."

Akane's head jerked upright in shock. "K-Kasumi!"

"Who do you think helped her make breakfast this morning?"

* * *

The four goddesses and Keiichi were having a wonderful time as Ranma led through the bustling Nerima market district, showing them what little sights there were. It presented a problem for her, really. She was trying to entertain _goddesses_ after all, and Nerima wasn't exactly a metropolis. Aside from a few other locations and his school, which was currently dead because it was Sunday, Ranma was rapidly running out of places to entertain his guests. And that's when it hit her. 

"I need a donut."

The entire group stopped in front of produce store, not sure if they had heard the young red head correctly.

Skuld blinked. "Did you say..."

"Infact, I need a _box_ of donuts." She didn't have an honest to God clue _why_ she was craving donuts so suddenly, but Ranma needed donuts and she needed them _now_. "Jeez, I sound like Skuld and her ice cream..."

For Belldandy and Urd, the reason for the craving snapped into place instantly on hearing that. "That would figure," Urd reasoned with her sister. "She's been a Goddess for about 48 hours now, been involved in one battle and tons of stress... Of course she needs a donut."

Belldandy happily filled Ranma in on the missing details. "As goddesses, we each have our own unique energy sources. Mine, for example is sleep

sugoi 

. Urd craves sake as hers and Skuld..."

"...loves icecream." Ranma finished, winking at the kid who was glowing with delight at the mere mention of the frozen treat.

It was at that moment Keiichi's stomach grumbled loud enough for the group to hear, and Belldandy felt a sudden pang of guilt. "Oh Kei-chan! I wasn't there to fix you breakfast this morning!"

Keiichi was trying to downplay the fact to his fiancee when Ranma had a wonderful idea. "Raman or Okanomiyaki?" Actually, now that he thought about it, that probably wasn't one of her better ideas after all... Both locations just happened to be fiancée free fire zones. Behind door number one: A smothering uninhibited Amazon warrior and her manipulative grandmother, while behind door number two: An alienated childhood best friend turned fiancée. Man, I SO need a donut now.

"We haven't had Okanomiyaki in a while..." Keiichi mused, and Ranma silently praised the Lord. Of the two choices she had presented, Ucchan's probably held the least chance of exploding in her face.

A box of donuts and 10 minutes later found them stepping inside Ukyo's Okanomiyaki restaurant, the owner of which instantly recognizing _her_ fiancé.

Ukyo was around the counter in a flash, pulling Ranma into a hug. "Ranma honey! Good to see you! What would you like me to..." Then she noticed the box of donuts. "...Fix you?" That caused her to take in Ranma as a whole. Overall, the goddesses had been running stealthed, walking around Nerima in everyday attire and no marks on their faces as not to attract undue attention, but Ukyo knew her fiancé and knew him well. First she was a girl and not wet. Second, she seemed to glow invisibly and in an indescribable manner. Third, her pigtail was no longer a pigtail, but a full-length ponytail braided in gold. Finally, there were his guests. Three more women ages 15-19, each with a similar aura and one guy, obviously the oldests' boyfriend given the way they were attached at the hip. Ranma bringing in guests was odd enough. Ranma bringing in people who were obviously _friends_ was a notable event in itself.

"Care to introduce me to your _friends_?"

Ranma noted the emphasis and smiled. Of all the fiancées vying for his attention, Ukyo was probably the sharpest, and her new friends most likely weren't the only observation she made. "Let me introduce sisters Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. This is Belldandy's fiancé, Keiichi. "Everybody, this is Ukyo Kuonji, Okanomiyaki master!"

Ukyo blushed madly at the compliment but noted with a pang of remorse that the descriptive "fiancée" was nowhere to be found for her. Still she was relatively sure neither the striking tanned women or the younger teen weren't in that category either. Even though it still cut, it was somewhat comforting to know that the thought of playing around behind her back hadn't even crossed Ranma's mind. He was just too honorable for that, and she was sure when the time came, everybody would receive fair and equal notice as to who had finally won his heart.

Everybody settled around the counter and Ukyo began grilling their lunch with ease, it's aroma wafting across their noses. Even as she flipped an Okanomiyaki, curiosity was eating her alive. She could ask him point blank why he was still a girl, but she had more tact than that and he probably had a good reason. Granted, she still wanted to know what that reason was, but she decided on a more subtle approach. "The braiding is beautiful! You decided to grow it out?"

Ranma could see the real question in her eyes and appreciated the fact that she was giving her a way out of what would undoubtedly be a sticky explanation while maintaining his confidence. For this particular fiancée, however, there was no need for subterfuge. "It's a long story, but the long and short of it means that I can't change back for the time being."

I might just have to take a break and hear this story, Ukyo thought. His friends hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the ambiguous concept of "changing back", which meant they knew all the details of Ranma's curse. And they were still his ungrudging friends; something Ranma had darn few of in her opinion. She finished the groups' dishes and handed her spatula off to Konatsu, sitting beside Ranma. "Ok, Ran-chan, spill it."

"Alright, Ucchan, but you ain't gonna believe this one..."

In another time and another place, those two would have made an excellent couple, Urd noted as Ranma shared the story with his childhood friend. Still might if the girl plays her cards right. Urd fought down the urge to proceed with some divine intervention concerning the two. It was tough, but she had gotten Belldandy's earlier rebuke loud and clear. Four fiancées and a slew of jealous suitors combined with the normal chaos in Ranma's life that all but mirrored her own was enough to make ANYBODY walk on eggshells. The dynamics of her relationships alone were enough to make my head... hurt?

Oh no. A memory crept out of the darkness and to the forefront of Urd's mind and it suddenly became clear. She looked at the redhead again. It WAS her! Horror slowly consumed her. Kami-sama, I swear I had no idea...!

With that last thought, Urd bolted upright out of her seat, bringing a halt to all conversation. "Uh, I have to go... To check on something. Don't wait up!" And with that, Urd was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**_T_**_his is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so I hope you enjoyed it so far. I've decided to divide the 'book' into three chapter segments for easier reading._

**About Special moves;**  
_Once or twice saying something like "Kachu Tenshin Amagurican" is fine for dramatic effect, but after that, I'm simplifying it to the English versions in most cases as not to overly disrupt the flow of the story. Likewise, I'm not going to say mushi-mushi every time somebody picks up a phone. Of course, "Flying Dragon Ascend to Heaven strike" just sounds silly, so there are always exceptions._

**About Ryoga;**  
_Since the timeline is after Jusendo and Saffron, it's assumed he's hooked up with Akari Unryu (end series love interest). I would also assume that his protectiveness for Akane just wouldn't die away, nor his suspicions of Saotome's worth concerning her, thus the continued friction between the two. I consider him Akane's big overprotective brother' now._

**About Skuld;**  
_It's kind of tough marrying the two timelines, especially when OMG seems to have deeper character development than Ranma ½ in my opinion (not that I don't love them both). Case and point, Skuld has developed from a brat to a teen a sense of responsibility where Ranma characters remain pretty static in nature from beginning to end. Even the OMG visual style continues to evolve. Given this disparity, I type-casted her somewhere in between-- as the young, impressionable teen genius smitten with Ranma._

**About Urd; **  
_I've always gotten the impression that she's a person with plenty of acquaintances, few friends and even fewer good friends, the latter she's very possessive of. The fact that Ranma And Urd both have 'take crap from nobody' attitude and lead chaotic lives seems like the perfect match for two people to just "click" with one another. I'll develop this further in 4-6._

**About Ranma; **  
_Why is he a girl? Why can't he change? Well, besides the obvious answers (ie; "just because"), I wanted to detail the effects on his psyche, his mind dealing with real gender change, new power and a balance between all the different directions he's being pulled, from internally to his fiancées. I've left the back door in there to add the curse later, but playing with his and fiancées minds is so much fun I don't know if I'll use it._

**About Kasumi; **  
_I've always liked the idea that there is actually a powerful thought process hiding underneath her domestic demeanor. No special reason for this, just artistic license._

**Thanks;**  
To Ián B for proof reading and catching some of my more obvious errors.

_Miscellaneous stuff_-- Neither Ranma ½ nor Oh My Goddess are my creations. They are the owned by their repective artitists and publishers. I'm simply taking their ideas and plot and combining them into a comedic/dramatic mash. All text therein, however, is the sole property of Ozzallos, but may be freely distributed as long as it is done so without alteration.

Finally, special thanks to all noted in Part 3, Chapters 7-9


	2. Chapter 2 Rev2

**Oh My Ranma ½!Oh My Ranma ½!  
The not-so Temporary Goddess **  
Stared: 15Jul05  
By Ozzallos

**Chapter FOUR**

**K**_nock-knock-knock_.

"Go away."

"It's Bell, Urd… Please open up?"

"No."

Belldandy stood outside her sister's heaven-side apartment in concern. She had caught a glimpse of Urds face just before she had left, and it worried the sibling to no end. The eldest sister was scared and nobody had a clue as to why. Whatever it was, it was serious and now she had left Ranma in Skuld and Keiichi's care so she could check things out. Belldandy tried the doorknob and found it locked. Normally, she was the first one to respect a person's privacy, but today wasn't going to be that day. The lock clicked open as she applied light mental pressure to it, a parlor trick for a Goddess such as herself.

She eased the door open slowly and might have winced at her sister's tacky 70's décor if not for the sight of Urd herself sitting at a table in the dining room face down, several bottles of empty sake scattered around the immediate vicinity.

"You never did listen." Urd's voice crackled with emotional pain.

Belldandy took a few more tentative steps into the apartment as her sister raised her head off the table, eyes clearly red from crying. "What's going…" Then she noticed the pictures spread out around Urd. Moving in closer, she picked one up. It was of a young boy. In a Chinese shirt. With a pig tail. What was she doing with pictures of…"Ranma!" Urd sunk even further into her chair and Belldandy picked up another picture. And another. They were all from various stages of his life, none recent however. "What is the meaning of this, Urd-chan?"

Urd grabbed for another bottle of sake, finding the only one in reach dry. She threw it across the room in contempt and turned those bloodshot eyes on her sister. "He was… A project I had a while back."

"A project?"

"Yeah," Urd sighed. "My finest work to date!" she stated sarcastically. Belldandy simply remained silent. "I just happened to run across him when he was six. Cute kid, but his father was a beast. Old fart tried to sell him to me for a bowl of raman." She leaned into her arms and Belldandy stroked her hair sympathetically. "So I began to track the boy and his old man, and found out just how much of a beast he was. I should have seen the connection sooner between today's Ranma and back when… Sometime before his curse, I began to feel sorry for him and decide that I had to do something… A blessing."

Belldandy's stroking stopped mid-motion. "That's a serious mea-"

"I know, I know," Urd waved the fact aside with annoyance. "of course it is. But after the torture I'd seen, I was convinced he needed one. So I did it. Can't remember the exact blessing for the life of me, but it was something to the effect of 'drawing women to him so that he'd never be alone.' That's what every guy wants, right?" she snorted with more sarcasm.

"Surely it would have run its course by now…?" Belldandy stated, not entirely sure herself.

"It sure has." Urd replied simply, then flared in anger, "and it set into motion ALL OF THIS!" her arm swept out violently, scattering most of the pictures and bottles of sake off the table and across the room. The without another word, her head collapsed back to the table and she began sobbing again. "Such a good person. MY friend. And this is what I do to my friends… I should have recognized her immediately, but had only seen her once as a female."

Belldandy was at a loss. It was quite incredible how the actions of so long ago had twisted and turned upon themselves, bringing Urd back nearly full circle. Then again, it was a Blessing they were dealing with. Their invocation was only one or two steps below a Wish. This entire situation had to be one long sequence of tragic events or… No… Could it be..?

"Goddess of Luck…" Belldandy whispered reverently.

Urd's sniffling ceased at her words. What was she trying to--

"Goddess of Luck." She repeated firmly and with hope this time. She had Urd's undivided attention. "Dear sister… do you even realize…?"

Sheer curiosity had supplanted the elder sister's misery now… "What are you saying?"

"Don't you see!" Belldandy had worked her way up from hope to excitement as she stared down at Urd. "Your path… Her path… They could easily be interpreted as one long series or tragic events… OR…" Her eyes sparkled, Urd hanging on every word, "it could very well be a series of highly improbably and unlikely events to reunite you with the person who would later become one of your best friends!"

It took a moment to sink in, but the realization hit her like the Anvil of God. "Improbable… Unlikely…. Goddess of… Luck?" Urd's eyes widened suddenly. "Impossible….!"

Belldandy reached down and gave her sister a warm hug. "Nothing is Impossible with God… And luck!"

"Do you think she'll even forgive me…?" Urd whispered in wonder and awe. It was so unlikely… So impossible… Dare she hope?

"You know that answer better than I do, Urd-chan."

* * *

Keeping Skuld occupied was quite easy, Ranma found. Find a park, spar a bit and keep the ice cream coming. Keiichi seemed somewhat uncomfortable escorting a woman close to his own age without Belldandy in tow, so Ranma let him off the hook by informing him that she was really a guy and already engaged to at least three other women. The last thing she needed right now was yet ANOTHER fiancée. Keiichi relaxed visibly after the initial shock; realizing that he was in no danger of being seduced, tricked or otherwise pursued by yet another supernatural being, and she marveled at how closely their situations mirrored one another. 

Ranma was showing Skuld another stance for her hammer exercises when a cold feeling fell over her. Skuld visibly stiffened as the sensation passed through her as well. Keiichi, for his part, sat blissfully unaware, watching the sparring from the sidelines.

"Onee-chan, you feel that?" Skuld questioned as she stood up from her practice stance.

Ranma nodded, any sense of humor draining from her face. It felt like the Hellhounds, only more powerful. She scanned the park, noting only children and parents and-Ranma's eyes locked onto a woman clad in leather at the far end of the park, blonde locks blowing in the wind. She was flanked by two men in trenchcoats, but both Ranma and Skuld knew they weren't men, and the trio was walk directly toward them.

"Skuld, can you contact Bell-chan?" Ranma asked quietly.

"Already done." She replied with worry. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good." Ranma nodded. "Any idea who we're dealing with?"

Skuld squinted at the distant figures and jumped. "MARA!" She didn't even wait for Ranma's question. "She's mean and evil!"

Ranma was hoping for a bit more information than "mean and evil" but figured "Demonic" would have probably fit well in there too. The women didn't appear as tan as Urd and had two small gashes running down her forehead. A cold smile complimented her sharp features. Her bodyguards were faceless, all of their features covered by hats and the mangled trench coats they wore …On an 80' day. No points for subtlety, Ranma thought sarcastically. She glanced down to Skuld who wore a mixture or fear and determination. I definitely like that kid, she thought. Scared to death but she won't back down.

Three on one odds. This'll be fun. "Skuld-chan, take Keiichi. Don't let anything get by you." Her sensei's order fueled her determination, displacing the fear in her eyes. With a quick nod, she fell behind Ranma and took her place next to Keiichi, whom she updated.

"Why hello Ranma Saotome!" The woman's sing song voice greeted. "Or should I say, 'Temporary Goddess of Luck?"

After being spied upon and blackmailed her entire stay at the Tendos, it wasn't a surprise she knew her name or position. But she had played that game too, and played it with one of the best in the business. "Mara, it's good to see you!" Ranma returned the greeting with her own icey smile. "How are the dogs?"

It was only a stab in the dark, but the look on Mara's face told Ranma she'd struck pay dirt. Mara blinked. She knew my name AND that the Hellhounds were mine? Her original plan was to verbally torment the new goddess, cow her into fear and submission before offering her a position with her agency. Mara scowled and went to Plan 'B'.

"I have a proposition for you, little godde--"

"Let me guess," Ranma's icey smile widened. "you'd like to recruit me over to the dark side, right?"

Mara's mouth simply hung open in mid sentence. This was getting very annoying. How could a person so new to her station possibly know so much?

Even as she sucked in breath for another sentence, Ranma cut her off yet again. "Because you thought I was so new that I'd be young and impressionable and be able to scare me into submission." It wasn't a question and Ranma was on a roll now. "And if I don't see things your way, you'll do all manner of nasty things to myself, Skuld and Keiichi here."

Mara simply nodded. Yeah, that was about all of it.

"No."

Mara blinked again. "No?"

Ranma let out a painful sigh, as if dealing with a small child. "No, Mara, I will not join your evil organization. Please, run along now." The demon was almost as easy as Ryoga, she thought with amusement.

"Well, are you sure? The benefits are-" Mara cut herself off in sudden realization that she had been the one manipulated. "**GRRRRR! **Join us or DIE, little GODDESS! You're outnumbered and saddled with the young one there! WE have an advantage in firepower!" As if on cue, her bodyguards shrugged off their trench coats to reveal a figure that was more or less human. Their ashen grey skin was covered with scars and the hands replaced with giant steel talons. Both wore blindfolds to cover their obviously mutilated eyes.

"Reapers!" Skuld exclaimed from behind Ranma.

Whoa, Ranma thought as she took stock of the forms. She wasn't used to her opponents running in the survival-horror genre. Dangerous at hand to hand, but they have a humanoid physic so I can break them, Ranma decided quickly. Ah well. Same stuff, different day. "Are you just going to talk all day or do we get to see some action?"

Mara was furious now. "You'll need more than luck to get out of this alive, little goddess!"

Ranma's eyes glowed as she triggered the transformation without hesitation, the Chinese clothing washed away in a flash of light for her dress. The marks on her face flared to life and an aura of power enveloped her. As the transformation processed, pure Saotome arrogance took over. "Luck? It just so happens I'm lucky _and _good."

Mara lost it and triggered the Reapers, who launched from their positions in a blur. They're fast, Ranma noted with a trace of surprise as the two angled in for a simultaneous strike. If she was still in their paths when they intersected… Ranma took a few quick steps forward and the Reapers blew by her, unable to force the intercept inward so suddenly. That left their backs toward Ranma and she whirled around, blasting both with two ki balls with power leves her mortal self would have found impossible to match. Both flew face first into the park dirt, digging twenty-foot trenches into the earth. Mara saw her opening as the goddess turned to dispatch the Reapers, perfectly lined up for a shot in the back. Skuld's warning was too late as she let the lightning bolt that charged in her hands rip at light speed into the hated goddess …Who profiled right at the last possible second and smiled that cold smile before it missed and augured into the ground, obliterating the visibility around the trio with smoke and ash.

"I MISSED?" Mara's hatred soared. Even more infuriating was the fact that the goddess had rubbed it in her face by avoiding her attack at the last possible second! While the smoke and fire from the bolt was impressive, a near miss would come nowhere close to even harming a Class One goddess. And the _most_ infuriating part was that she just couldn't erase her from existance without threatening one her own. "WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT SO I CAN…"

Ranma was worried, and not necessarily for herself. That Mara character was right about one thing-Skuld was nowhere near ready for the odds they were facing and Ranma couldn't cover all the bases at once. The girl might be able to handle both Reapers, but not for very long if left to their own devices. Mara would keep distracting me, they'd finish Skuld and Keiichi then come gunning for me, Ranma ran down the likely scenario that would occur if she didn't think of a better plan, fast. She could feel the Reapers recovering and soon her own cover would dissipate. An idea took shape, and it was a nasty one. She hated to use Skuld as a chess piece, but if Ranma played it right, she'd last long enough for their reinforcements to arrive. It was a shitty decision to make, but it was her only shot for keeping everybody alive.

Mara had risen into the sky about fifty feet, hoping to catch a better view of her target through the smoke cloud. "DAMN YOU, BITCH, I SWEAR-"

"Right here." Mara twisted around, suddenly finding those azure eyes staring at her own and hovering behind her. Ranma had ten seconds. She took advantage of the stunned demon and flipped around, smashing an outstretched leg down into her collarbone with as much force as she could muster, collapsing it in with a satisfying crunch. Another twist and an elbow to the face, Goddess Chestnut Fist, a hard ki blast and Mara plummeted to the ground, hitting harder than her Reapers. Ranma reset her mental clock. She now had thirty seconds to do as much damage as she possibly could to the Reapers.

Skuld watched as the Reapers staggered out of their trenches, first one, then the other. With no Ranma in sight, she became the obvious target and they ran, their blurred forms raising those blades high. Skuld dropped into a stance she had only learned an hour ago and hefted the hammer up. "don't let them get past me don't let them get past me don't let them…" She repeated the litany with fear, being the only thing standing between them and Belldandy's fiancée. She knew she was over-matched, but she held her ground. Onee-chan would be there. Closer. She wouldn't abandon them. Closer. She would-

"DOWN!" Ranma's female voice screamed, and the two were flat on the ground as the first three ki-blasts ripped around the Reapers. The redheaded goddess didn't even wait for the smoke to clear, and took the stunned creatures hand to hand. Ranma cut loose, letting everything she feared and suppressed in her Goddess state come to the forefront. She Became, because the next thirty seconds would determine who lived and who died. Power flared and her mind lit with fire and change.

_NOW._

Ranma slid in under the first Reapers guard and cracked several key joints before pulverizing its sternum with her new Goddess Chestnut Fist. An iron talon swiped overhead and she snatched the arm out of mid-air, reversed the angle and broke it viciously before flipping the Reaper to the ground. It took her less than fifteen seconds to hit everything she wanted before the second reaper obliged by coming to her. The talons shot out again and she deflected the arms outward, targeting the legs with five rapid kicks. The monster staggered and Ranma walked the kicks up the body, ending in a stunning roundhouse to the blindfolded cranium. The spinning Reaper didn't even have a chance to hit the ground before a massive ki ball torched it, blowing it back into the trench it had just crawled out of. Twenty-five seconds.

Skuld and Keiichi watched the massacre take place as Ranma the goddess came to life fully and completely for the first time. Round two with the reapers ended decisively in Ranma's favor and the Goddess withdrew to the defending pair.

"You're going to have to take it from here, Skuld-chan." Ranma patted her on the head and turned back to the other section of their makeshift battlefield where Mara was just regaining her senses. "You keep the Reapers off Keiichi's back and I'll keep her off yours." Ranma cracked her knuckles and looked down at the teen goddess, who wasn't happy about the prospect, but had absolute faith in Ranma. "You can do it."

Skuld nodded vigorously once more and dropped to her battle stance. Ranma smiled and walked over to her opponent. The reapers were up again. They ran for Skuld, but there was a difference. A big difference. The tortured forms were no longer fast and no longer coordinated. Skuld smiled tightly. Ran-chan's damage had taken its toll. She was still outclassed, but now she could see Ranma's plan-- She was buying time, and with the way those things were staggering, the time she had just bought Skuld was considerable.

The first staggering brute came in with an overhead slash and Skuld met it with the length of hammer. She remembered Ranma's first lesson in momentum and let the talon slide off, allowing her to use that force on one end to power the other, sending the block arcing into the first Reaper's skull. It spun around dazed, but refused to fall while the second reaper jumped in. Skuld used the priceless momentum she had gained from the first strike to send the hammer in a wide arc and into the falling reaper's chest with a solid crack. Even though a talon had sliced through her shoulder on the way down, the Reaper buckled as soon as it hit the ground.

"Keiichi, Run!" the mortal complied as Skuld took advantage of the miraculously immobile Reapers, pulling a couple bombs out of her raincoat through the pain. With an evil chuckle, she tossed both in.

Ranma was now fully engaged, she and Mara dancing around the sky trading lightening and ki blasts. Mara quickly found that letting the redhead in close was tantamount to suicide, as the little goddess could come up with enough devastating combos for days, while Ranma was having a wicked time avoiding lightening blasts and all the tricks a deity could only learn from experience. She was quickly realizing that it wasn't her power that was lacking, it was the total lack of that experience. Another lightening bolt glanced off her leg sending her rolling to the ground. The evil woman cackled maniacally. Ranma could feel her aura spiral around her, an imperceptibly field of "luck" blanketing the immediate area. She'd barely noticed it after she had taken the gloves off with the Reapers, but it was here now… and getting stronger. She just hoped it was strong enough for Skuld.

The Goddess of Luck rolled right as another bolt annihilated the patch of real estate she'd just occupied, angering her further. Fine. Let's see how she likes _The Dragon_. Ranma closed the distance with lightening speed and initiated the technique, spiraling around Mara as the Demon hastened to follow, barely able to keep up with her aggressor's movements. Finally, Ranma reached the center and the auras were perfect.

"_Hiryu Shoten Ha!_"

Mara's eyes lit up in surprise as she was sucked into a tempest of wind and energy, brutally compressed and whipped about like a rag doll. Ranma fed more energy into the attack and launched a ki blast her way for insurance. The energy ball found it's mark and Mara was blown into the stratosphere.

The Goddess turned toward Skuld.

...Who wasn't doing quite so well, and had the lacerations to prove it. There was no doubt she had been lucky so far, but luck was a poor crutch for skill. The Goddess of the Future deflected another strike before the second Reaper managed to close the distance and mount it's own attack. It was a retreating battle and it was one that Skuld was losing.

Ranma began willing Skuld to last longer. Mara wasn't done yet. If I take pressure off her to help the girl… Skuld took another slash, this one to the belly. It was deep and her defenses were crumbling. Time had just run out. Ranma teleported in just as the final strike came down, deflecting it from Skuld and turning her full attention to keeping the Reapers at bay. Keiichi dragged the near unconscious Skuld from the battle zone as Ranma once again lit the Reapers up. She was breaking them, and breaking them hard, but in true demonic style, they just wouldn't go down without a severe and prolonged beating. The two circled around for another simultaneous strike and a warning sense screamed. Ranma looked up just in time to see Mara, cackling manically with a fiery sword on its downward arc. The Reapers were in the air and Ranma didn't have anything that could deflect a three-pronged attack in so little time… This was going to hurt….

* * *

The Valkyrie weapons officer on duty at the Asgard Armory in heaven yawned and took another sip of coffee. A lazy glance at the wall clock said quitting time was only two hours away. She kicked back and pulled up the paper to read once more. 

_Beep! _

Hmf. Remote access, the Valkyrie noted as her terminal brought up the log. Who's checking out weapons this late in the day? She hit a few keys to bring up the details.

Asgard Armory Access 12.664.88/ Time: 15:20.53 Locale  
Key: Ranma Saotome/ First Class/Cat.1/Unlimited  
Weapon: Phoenix Wind/ Cat.Alpha/ Restricted Use/ Approved  
Remote Checkout: Approved

Well somebody is busy today. A One-One checking out an Alpha weapon. Phoenix Wi-- The Valkyrie spit coffee through the transparent terminal and stared in utter disbelief. Somebody had just checked out the freakin' Phoenix, for cryin' out loud! She threw aside the paper in favor of the desk phone, punching an ominous red key. "Yeah, Darius. You'll never guess what just processed out..."

* * *

_CHaaaNNNG!_

She knew it was in her hands before it had even appeared and all three strikes rebounded off it's length simultaneously. Her three opponents pushed down along the ivory shaft hard in an attempt to force her or it to buckle. Something told Ranma she would, long before the staff- wherever it had come from -gave way. She shifted right, putting everything she had into supporting the right edge. The demonic weapons, who's total force was directed downward, slid off in a trail of sparks down into the dirt.

Ranma could hear the staff sing, whispering. She could feel the song flow through her body and it promised many things… Peace. Protection. And pain. Which was pretty convenient, because that's what she was just about ready to dish out. Ranma tore into the entangled trio with staff in hand and it sang punishment with each successive, bone-pulverizing blow. She took one Reaper in a hard uppercut before twirling it's length around and forcing it into its chest, sending the monstrosity sliding to the ground. Mara freed her sword from the Earth, but it was too late as Ranma spun the staff around in one fluid motion, sweeping her legs and knocking her silly with a round house courtesy of the tip. The final Reaper came in with its talons, who Ranma instantly entangled with the staff's length. Using her body as leverage, she kicked a leg out and flipped the Reaper away.

Ranma twirled the staff with satisfaction and it echoed contentment within her. Mara clutched her head and stood up shakily while her Reapers stumbled to their feet. Undistilled hatred filled her eyes as she gave a silent command. The Reapers charged first, attacking by land as Mara floated skyward and powered up another lightening blast. To Ranma, the Reapers were still slow and she was able to hold both off simultaneously without any effort. Employing the staff almost made it unfair as it dug deep into their forms. Well, unfair until he saw Mara float up with another ball of lightening in her hand. There was no eye contact and Ranma knew she wasn't the target. She disengaged and rolled back wildly, bringing the staff up in time to deflect a bolt meant for Keiichi. Somehow she knew the staff would easily take the bolt, and the excess energy rebounded chaotically. The Goddess shifted her stance to a defensive one and knew she still faced the same problem: too many attackers and too many targets to defend. I can hold out, but not indefinitely. She could even mount a crushing offense on any one of them, but would loose Skuld and Keiichi in the process to the others. And Mara finally seemed to realize that, spreading her minions out to threaten all of them at once.

They charged, and Mara had finally realized the man-to-man offense. Two Reapers on Skuld and Keiichi while Mara pressed her little Goddess with Lightening Attacks. She cackled with glee. She was definitely going to get somebody this ti--

_CRRaaCK! CRaCCK!_ **_BOooOM_**!

One moment Mara was in the air savoring her moment of victory, the next finding herself buried in a smoldering crater. Oh, and there was the pain as well. Excruciating pain. Her vision finally focused and it was exactly what she didn't want to see: Urd and Belldandy, side by side in the air. Now it was Mara's time that was up. She didn't need to see them; her Reapers were gone. Urd's scowled and her aura flared. Oh, this is gonna-

**BOOM!**

Ranma smiled as the witch's position lit up in fire before collapsing to her knees and passing out.

* * *

**Chapter FIVE**

**E**verything was black, but the aura swirled around her being clearly for the first time since the initial transformation… She was the Goddess of Luck and all that fell under that domain was hers to command. Chance. Probabilities. Outcomes. They were as much a part of her now as any arm or leg and it was becoming stronger. She had Become and it was changing her. Changing how she thought, how she acted how she felt…

And unlike before, she couldn't put it back.

Ranma's eyes blinked open. "Owwwww…" She couldn't decide which was worse, the pounding in her head or the sucking pit of her stomach. Movement. Kasumi smiled at him. Ah, there were definitely worse things to wake up to. Ranma sat up with a shakiness the betrayed the strain she'd endured.

"Ranma, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…" Kasumi admonish solemly.

"Don't play with the supervillans." They both intoned simultaneously, bursting into laughter at the same time.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!" Ranma clutched side with a pained smile. "Don't make me laugh like that… You'll kill me!"

"I believe that would be your fault, not mine." Kasumi's plesant smile returned. "Besides, from what I hear, that might be nearly impossible now anyway."

Ranma shrugged. "For the next few days, at any rate. How is Skuld?"

"Probably sound asleep in the guest room as well. Belldandy says she'll be ok with a bit of rest. Oh," Kasumi continued. "She asked me to give you these when you woke."

Ranma took the paper bag and opened it, a scent wafting across his nose. "DONUTS!" For the next five minutes, Ranma made every effort to suck down as many at once and in the shortest period of time. "Ahhhhh…."

Kasumi giggled. "She warned me that might happen too."

"Eh…" Ranma hesitated, suddenly embarrassed at his display of glutton. "Yeah, sorry about that. Supposively it's my fuel source. Come to think of it, I do feel better." She stood up carefully, making sure everything was in working order before taking a step. Kasumi rose with her as she walked to her bedroom door, sliding it open.

The entire family was gathered in the living room bustling with conversation that instantly ceased the moment Ranma and Kasumi entered together. Nodoka rose to meet them with motherly concern. Soun, Genma, Akane and Nibiki, however, stared with a predatory gleam in their eyes.

"Um, Mom… What's up with them?" Ranma whispered.

"Oooh, ummm… How to put this…" Nodoka shifted around uneasily. "They think you and Kasumi are…"

Ranma and Kasumi looked at each other in disbelief. Ranma ventured to guess, "Seeing each other?" Nodoka nodded,

The two looked at one another again and then to the family before erupting into massive fits of laughter. It was actually Ranma that broke out into laughter while Kasumi simply giggled uncontrollably. Both decided to leave the room before their fits produced tears and more uncontrollable laughter in front of the family.

Skuld was indeed resting in the guest room, and beside her a sleeping Belldandy and Keiichi, while Urd was awake and reading a manga in the corner chair. Her eyes came up as soon as the door slid open and locked onto Ranma as if she were a deer staring into the headlights of doom. Somehow Ranma doubt she registered Kasumi's presence.

Kasumi sensed her state, however, and tentatively decided to break the silence. "I assume Skuld is feeling better, Urd?"

Urd blinked and stammered before final recovering her train of thought. "Uh, yeah, she's a tough cookie." The goddess shot another uncertain look at Ranma before continuing. "She'll be up and around before tomorrow. How about you, Ranma?"

"I'm a tough cookie too." She grinned, but Urd's next words stopped her.

"I know."

Now Urd was looking directly in to her eyes and Ranma saw sadness and pain. "Kasumi, can you watch Skuld? Ranma and I need to talk."

"Of course."

Stepping out the door, they found Akane ready to assail Ranma with any number of questions, a mixed look of anger and confusion evident on her face. "Ranma, what was--"

The fire in Urd's eyes shut her off like a light switch. "_Not now_. I'm in absolutely no mood for your self centered temper tantrums and will not tolerate your emotional outbursts tonight, is that clear?" Akane shrunk against the hallway wall. "Good. If you want to talk to her after I'm done fine, but I'm the last person you want to push tonight, got it?" Akane nodded in silence, afraid to produce any more movement.

With that, Urd turned back to Ranma and the fire instantly died. "Ranma, please." She took her hand and led Ranma outside into the cool night. Once in the courtyard, Urd snapped and threw herself into Ranma's arms, balling.

Those were the last coherent words Ranma understood from the Goddess of Love for the next half hour as she cried her tears into the redhead's shoulder. Ranma wrapped her arms around Urd and rocked her slowly as she cried. She didn't even care what the woman had done now, she just wanted to sooth her friend's pain, because she could feel it too. The connection was so much tighter than before she had…Given in. Slowly Urd found herself again and Ranma led her to a seat by the koi pond. Funny how that pond had once the center of his world and how it's significance had been reduced to nothing. Especially now.

"I..I'm sorry for what I've done to you." Urd stifled the tears and tried to begin once more.

"You haven--"

"I have." Urd cut Ranma off softly. She didn't know. But she would. From the folds of her robe, Urd pulled out the pictures. Ranma looked them over. It was him, many years younger from several points in his life. She looked at Urd with the obvious question. Urd answered. "I've known you since you were six. I've watched your training up to the curse. I've seen how your father treated you. And I wanted to help…"

"What did you…?"

The tears had faded into resolute acceptance of whatever fate had for her now. Good or bad, she would tell him the entire story. "I have influenced your life. Your development. All the chaos in your life is my responsibility and mine alone. I gave you my Blessing without thinking of the consequences and it was that act that drew your fiancées like moths to a flame."

Ranma's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"If not for that one act of compassion," she spat word out in disgust, "these problems would have never existed for you. You'd have a normal life. None of this pain. And now we've done this too you. I've destroyed your past life and turned your present to shambles and I have nothing by an apology to spare you."

She lowered her head in defeat, emotionally exhausted. She had discharged her duty and now it was time to face judgment.

Ranma thought on it beside her, silence hanging in the air for the next ten minutes. Finally, her head snapped up.

"Not accepted."

Urd's head whipped around in horror. But that's what she should expect after such a-- Ranma put her finger to Urd's lips, silencing the thought process, if not her words.

"Not accepted, because I refuse to accept that you're a source of pain in my life."

Hope dawned in Urd's eyes for the first time since this morning. Could Belldandy really have been right?

"Let's say for a moment that you hadn't… Blessed me," Ranma was still trying to wrap her mind around the implications that held. "I would still have my curse. I would still be chased by an Amazon assassination squad. I would still have to contend with the likes of Ryoga. I would have still have been engaged to marry a Tendo daughter," Urd began to protest, "No, remember? That engagement was in effect long before you met me. Which means I would still be walking much the same chaotic path I am today, all the way to Saffron." Ranma looked at the Goddess thoughtfully. "As for this screw up? It sounds like you dang near saved my life! I'll take this over the alternative any day, y'know?"

Urd sat there staring at Ranma in silence. Impossible. It was utterly impossible. The improbable and unlikely series of events that had start with Ranma at age seven had ended up here in an equally unlikely outcome… Acceptance. Not just forgiveness, but complete acceptance. It was at that very moment that she decided Belldandy had been right. Chance. Probabilities. Odds. The Goddess of Luck. Both surrounded by the chaos of their duel nature and both… friends for life. A single tear dripped down onto the grass.

"And if you cry anymore, I'll instruct Kasumi to hide the sake." Ranma deadpanned.

'WHAT?" Urd stood up suddenly. "I thought you forgave me!"

"HA! I'll never tell you where it is no-" Urd tackled Ranma , sending both tumbling to the ground in laughter.

It was the happiest she had ever seen her sister in a long time, Belldandy observed from the shadows and smiled. Good for her.

* * *

"WAKE UP, ONEE-CHAN!" 

Oh my God… My head…were Ranma's first thoughts as a jubilant voice pierced the morning air.

"COME OOOOONNN!"

Something had grabbed her arm and was now pulling her upright, even though her eyes hadn't even completely opened. God could that woman drink…

"I WANT PRACTICE, ONEE-CHAN!"

Ranma's vision finally cleared and she found herself sitting upright while Skuld tugged at an arm. Apparently, she was tired of waiting and would drag her out to the Dojo if necessary. Ranma yawned and snatched her arm back. "Ok, Ok… Sheesh! Get out there and do the warm up I showed you yesterday." Her voiced strained as she stretched. "I'll be right behind you."

The youngest goddess was out of her room in a flash and Ranma summoned her favorite clothing. She was about to take a step when she realized-- She had _summoned_ her clothing. As in mentally willing the robe out of existence in favor of her everyday wear. The fact that she had done so wasn't as frightening as it had been, but it was still worrisome as she watched herself become more in tune with what she had become, and at such a subconscious level to boot.

Another yawn and she trudged through the dining room and into the kitchen where she was greeted by one of the oddest sights she'd had seen in the household to date- Akane. Helping Kasumi prepare breakfast. The younger sister's eyes snapped wide as soon as she noticed Ranma's head poking into the kitchen.

Kasumi smiled. "Akane offered to help make breakfast this morning."

Ranma looked from Kasumi to Akane and back to Kasumi. Well, as long as Kas-chan didn't have a problem with it. She was just turning to leave when Akane cleared her throat, stopping her.

"Um, Ranma…" Akane hesitate. "Can I practice with you this morning?"

Even Kasumi blinked while Ranma barely succeeded in suppressing her gaping shock. She remembered their first and only time they'd tried to do so and it had ended… Bitterly. "Skuld will be there." Ranma was going to give her every opportunity to back out this time.

Akane produced a weak smile. "I know. But I'd like to… Try."

"We'll be waiting."

Minutes later she was supervising Skuld as her hammer went into a high arc and came down at high speed. "Now." The goddess shifted the momentum at her sensei's command and brought the arc horizontal. "Again." The momentum shifted once more. Power wasn't her problem, but control was, so Ranma was running her through a series of exercises to fine tune that control. Across the dojo sat Akane in a meditative state. It had been a miracle that Ranma had convinced her to do it at all, but her problem wasn't power or technique, it was self-control. "Alright Akane." The youngest Tendo's eyes snapped open and she rose to practice. Ranma knew their past and decided less words were probably a good thing given how socially inept they both were, so she chose to correct her on the fly through action. She gently nudged her arm downward as Akane proceeded with the next kata. Spread her legs a bit further apart. Adjusted her stance. And so it went for the next hour.

"Ok, that's enough. You both deserve breakfast." Ranma smiled. Skuld bounced up and smothered her with a hug before running out the door. Akane remained behind with a pensive look on her face. Ranma remained silent, if only because it seemed to be the best thing he could do around the fiancée.

"I… I know we don't always…" Akane shuffled nervously. "…and our parents don't help…" Ranma nodded. Coherent sentence weren't really needed to describe their predicament. "I just don't want to be forced…"

Ranma took her hand and smiled warmly. "Neither do I. So let's just take it a day at a time, kay?"

Akane looked up and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Ranma ate breakfast, but something was gnawing at the back of her mind. Something she was forgetting. Akane. Nibiki. In uniform. "School!" Ranma exclaimed suddenly, gathering the attention of the table. She had completely forgot that it was now Monday. 

"Baka." Akane quipped with a friendly smile. Not that she had blamed him really. The Weird Shit-o-meter® had been off the scale for the last few days.

Ranma briefly toyed with the idea of not going to school today but decided against it. Sure she was a goddess, but not for much longer. Ranma was just getting up to fetch her books when a bracelet on Skuld's person chirped happily.

"Email!" Skuld exclaimed. "Terminal!" and without really thinking of the effect it would have on the rest of the mortal breakfast goers, Skuld called the transparent interface into existence right above the table. Ranma was surprised. The shock was minimal. They must be getting used to this stuff. "Oh, the Reversal we sent to HR is back already!" Ranma's eyes widened and her stomach sank. Well, it was a wild ride while it--

"WHOA." The single word escaped Skuld's lips. Belldandy and Urd crowded around her. Nabiki tried to sneak a peek too, only to find out she couldn't make sense of the heavenly script. Ranma, on the other side of the table simply waited in expectation.

"Declined!" Urd stood up in disbelief.

"Most peculiar." Belldandy agreed.

"Declined what?" Nabiki asked the question before Ranma had a chance to form it herself.

"Well, it looks like your gonna be staying a goddess for time being, Ran-chan." Urd sent a grin her way. "Remember how we had to get the department heads approval before busting you back down to mortal status?" Ranma nodded. "Well five out of the six heads declined the request. In fact, it never made it to Kami-sama because it had so many declines."

"Now why would they…"

Skuld released the terminal back into ether and shrugged. "No reason why they shouldn't. You were a mortal accidentally turned goddess. The case for reverting you is obvious. Almost a certainty."

"We should investigate." Belldandy observed. "If Ranma can't become a mortal or male again, we should at least find out why."

Urd nodded. "Let's go Skuld!" then she turned back to Ranma. "Think you can stay out of trouble by yourself today, Ran-chan?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Ranma smiled slyly.

"Good enough," Urd returned her smile and to everybody's amazement, stepped into the TV and vanished.

Skuld gave Ranma a hug and both remaining sisters waved to everybody, stepping outside and out of sight. Ranma was certain he heard the splash of the koi pond seconds later. The weirdness just never stops, Ranma thought as she grabbed her school books, following Nabiki and Akane off to school.

* * *

"Director Mikasa will see you now." The little cherub politely informed Belldandy before fluttering back to her desk. Urd silently praised the Lord. The waiting room muzak was driving her absolutely bonkers. Belldandy thanked the Cherub and Skuld put down an outdated copy of 'Teen Goddess NOW!' magazine that she'd found on the waiting room table. 

Director Mikasa's office was thankfully much nicer than the waiting room. Soft lighting, elegant bookcases, plush carpeting and a mahogany desk were the highlights. Behind the desk sat a woman whose dark brown curls and pale exotic features were offset by the stylish reading glasses wore. Though her attire was a professional business dress, it did nothing to hide her figure. She put aside a folder she had been reading and rounded the desk. Belldandy smiled and the two embraced one another warmly.

"Mikasa! It's wonderful to see you again!" Belldandy smiled, quite pleased to see her old friend.

Mikasa slipped her glasses off and into a pocket. "Likewise, Bell-chan! It's been too long!" A conspiratorial smile crept across her face. "Still dating that little cutie downstairs?" Belldandy's blush was the only answer she needed. After letting her pine a bit, the Director decided to let her off the hook. "So what brings you over to HR? Not looking for a desk job already, are you?"

Belldandy waved the question aside. "Oh no. We just have a few questions on a request we sent up a few days ago."

Mikasa returned to her desk and summoned a terminal. "Ah? What sort of request?"

"A Revocation." Urd stated flatly. Silence hung in the air.

"I see." Mikasa frowned. "It's not often we get those, especially hard-copies. Was that your doing?" Urd nodded and was surprised by the director's chuckle. "You created quite a stir up here with that, I'll have you know." She turned to the terminal. "Ranma Saotome, right?" Urd nodded once more and Mikasa tapped something in. "Yep. Denied, five to one."

It was Skuld's turn to pipe up now. "But why? It was a mistake to begin with."

"Extenuating circumstances." Mikasa replied. "Actually, lots of extenuating circumstances, the first of which being Saffron." Neither Urd or Skuld knew the case clearly, but Belldandy did and it wasn't a pretty tale. "When he went rogue, he burned a lot of bridges and people went looking for him. Then he seemed to simply vanish. Nobody knew where or how, but he simply ceased to exist. Needless to say, it annoyed certain parties to no end." Mikasa sighed. "Nobody had a clue until your hardcopy and the accompanying report showed up."

Belldandy looked at her friend thoughtfully. "But that still doesn't explain why…?"

Mikasa smiled. "Let's just say Saotome unknowingly made a lot of friends in high places the day your report arrived."

The pieces just weren't fitting for Urd however, and she pressed the point. "Ok, that's one thing… But leaving her One-One Unlimited is something else entirely. At very least, I'd expect her to be demoted to Third Class Apprentice until she can be trained."

"Like I said, there are a number of extenuating circumstances in play here." She answered directly. "As soon as your report came up, we did a deep search on Ranma," Skuld winced. Deep searches involved turning over millions of miles of filing cabinets and their paper hardcopies. They were the ultimate backup, but extremely painful to dig through and they hadn't the time during Ranma's restoration. "And found to our surprise that he has fought no less than three to four high level super-natural beings of dubious or evil intent over the last five years with pure motive." Which came as no surprise to either Urd or belldandy, who had heard the accounts from Ranma first hand.

Mikasa noted the lack of surprise. "But you already know that obviously." Mikasa's grin gained a hint of mischief. "What you don't know is that she accessed the Asgard Armory yesterday." The director watched them twitch visibly. Now THAT got their attention.

"Remotely?" Belldandy asked. Mikasa nodded.

Urd had this sinking feeling in her gut. "What… Did she check out?"

Mikasa's smile vanished. "Phoenix Wind."

Belldandy froze. Urd's jaw dropped. Skuld watched everybody without a clue as to what they were talking about.

"Do you realize how much paperwork it takes to check out an Alpha Category weapon?" Mikasa asked, totally serious. Belldandy and Urd both nodded. Alpha Categories were restricted use because they were incredibly powerful and incredibly difficult to use, making them incredibly _dangerous_ in the wrong hands. Some even had souls… Like the staff Ranma had checked out. No one could afford their misuse, least of all the wielders themselves. And Phoenix Wind was… Picky about who touched it. Violently so, at times.

"And she remotely checked it out?" Urd confirmed and Mikasa simply nodded. The Yggradsil doesn't simply pass out Alpha Category weapons on a whim, Urd thought. It examines the summoner, their ability, and current need, as well as the rank. Ranma had plenty of the latter at least, but to summoned an Alpha without prior clearance? It was nearly impossible.

Skuld didn't have the entire picture, but she was pretty sure she had a good idea. "Don't worry about it." The three adults turned to the teen goddess, who now wore a smile. "Ran-chan can take any weapon you throw at him! I saw it with my own eyes."

Mikasa chuckled. "The child might be right. The footage from her battle has been floating around and I've already got calls from several departments requesting her transfer, including Special Duty."

Urd stared in disbelief. "The Valkyries can't do that! She's been a goddess for less than a week! She's barely now getting the first clue of what that actually means!"

Mikasa waved her off. "Oh I agree completely, but they know potential when they see it. If they see enough of it, they might be able to push a request through regardless." Urd's anger began to spiral out of control. "Ok, look, I can't promise anything, but if a request comes across my desk, I think I can 'lose it' until I pass word along to one of you. Be that as it may, I think she'll be retaining her rank for some time while people watch just what she does with it."

Belldandy's touch on her sister's shoulder helped quell the anger. "Thank you Mikasa." The Director inclined her head to Belldandy. "Any help you can give us will be greatly appreciated."

* * *

**Chapter SIX**

**R**anma was having trouble concentrating. It was the second period when she began to see things. First they started in at the corners of her vision, but slowly began to invade the rest of her sight. She could even see it all when she closed her eyes. They were auras that surrounded everybody and everything in the widest spectrum of colors. But unlike the battle aura's she knew all too well, these auras were like lightening, dancing around between everything. Some would remain stable, others were gone the instant they appeared. Ranma closed her eyes and tried to center herself. Relax. Focus.

"Ranma? Raaaanma?" Akane's voice snapped him out of the meditation suddenly.

She looked at her with concern. "Second period is over. You Ok?"

She smiled ruefully. "Just more weird stuff." The good news was that she had succeeded somewhat, and she now only saw the faintest of flashes. Akane just looked at him, trying to determine if that was good or bad.

As the day progress, Ranma realized she had forgotten a minor detail in her appearance- Her long, ribboned ponytail, which had been draped around her shoulder for most of the day. It was yet another one of those disturbing little parts of her transformation that had wormed it's way into her subconscious to stay. It felt very natural and unless she consciously thought about it, it was going to stay that way. Since half the school population had already seen it, she couldn't exactly will it away without answering more pointed questions than she was already receiving. Replying that she just felt like something different today' wouldn't have been so bad if the look it created wasn't so feminine. Half the student body knew that she was normally a guy, which created yet MORE questions in itself, such as 'Why are you still a girl?' That was definitely not a subject she wanted to focus on at the moment because it invariably got her noticing things about herself that were downright disturbing. Others hadn't noticed yet because she was suppressing them ruthlessly, but if she let her guard down, femininity crept in. It crept into her walk. It crept into her gestures. Even her voice would start to feminine if she let herself go. The change wasn't affecting her actual speech patterns, but the boundary between her male psyche and her female body was starting to wear thin.

Lunch came as usual, plus a half dozen or so of those questions. She was just brushing off another one when one Tatewake Kuno scooped her up and into his arms.

"Ah, my pig-tail goddess!" He swooned, "Or should I say my pony-tailed goddess!"

You have no idea, Ranma thought.

"You must have lunch with me! I shall entertain you with some poetry and we'll--"

"Oh no!" Ranma interrupted suddenly. Normally she had to pour on her womanly charm like surup, but now it came naturally. Too naturally. "It's that awful boy Saotome! Save me!"

"Where is that lecherous cad? I'll strike the peasant down for scaring you!"

Ranma simply pointed. "He leered at me and ran to the gym!"

"Curses! I'll have his head!" With that, Kuno was gone, looking for a boy that at that moment didn't exist.

Nibiki walked over. "You're getting too good at that."

"A necessity of survival, trust me." Ranma stated evenly. "Besides, it's more fun than taking the time to kick the snot out of him. He'll be looking for me all day if I'm lucky."

"So kick a man once and he'll come back for more. Mislead a man and he'll get lost for days?" Nibiki smiled. "I thought that was my area of expertise."

Ranma smiled back, then noticed her eyes. She was in information gathering mode. "I take a page every now and then from the Nabiki Bible of Misdirection. Was there something you wanted?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, I think I found out everything I needed."

Ranma stared at her as she walked back over to her friends. Damn, I hate it when she does that.

* * *

Akane met Nabiki at her sister's locker at the time prescribed on the note. "What now?" 

"For you, a discount," the older sister held out her hand. "2000 yen." Akane scowled and dug out a few coins, slapping them into her sister's palm, then waited expectantly. "You're losing him."

Akane glared. "You already told me that! And I'm trying the best I can anyway! I want my money back."

Nabiki ignored her and continued. "You're not losing him as a fiancée or friend anymore, however."

Akane stopped. "Then how am I losing him?"

"You're losing him as a man." Nabiki let the implications sink in. Akane was very still now. "I've been watching him. Overhearing him talk. Even talked directly to him. Most of the time you won't even know it's there because I suspects he keeps it under tight control, but there are moments when he lets his guard down…"

"And...?"

"And underneath that guard is most definitely a woman." Nabiki finished and Akane's eyes widened.

Akane's mind was numb. "A-Are you sure?"

Nabiki nodded. "I wasn't entirely until a half hour ago. Before then, I could only see the faintest traces of the woman. That was, until he started to yank Kuno's chain this afternoon at lunch. It's normally like a switch with Ranma," She explained to an intent Akane. "His girl-type was a tool, a switch to be turned on an off whenever needed. But now I'm beginning to suspect quite the opposite is happening. It's his masculinity that's the switch and he-- no, she," Nabiki corrected herself. "is trying to keep that switch on all the time as to keep the fact from others and maybe even herself."

"But… Maybe… You were wrong about Kasumi and Ranma… Could you be…" Akane was desperate. Her world just wasn't sane anymore.

"I wasn't wrong about Kasumi and Ranma," She chided Akane. "I merely made an observation, just like I'm doing now. She let that guard down over lunch for the entire conversation with me. The sound of her voice, her body language. Most definitely a woman. The Ranma you and I know would have turned the girl-type off the moment he was done with Kuno, but this one didn't. I doubt she even realized it herself."

"But…"

"The pony tail, Akane?" Nabiki countered the unfinished protest. "Sure, it happens when she's transformed, but how could she manage to conceal everything on purpose for school but that?" Akane opened her mouth, then closed it. She had no idea. "Exactly. I don't know how much she's holding back, but I suspect the wall she's holding it back with is starting to crumble."

Akane now looked totally lost. "So what can I …do?"

Nabiki sighed, sympathizing with her sister. "I honestly don't know. Unless they change him back soon, I really don't know. Even if they do change him back, I'm not so sure how much of a division will remain between his boy-girl type at this point. We're dealing with a lot of unknowns here. There is one thing I do know for certain, however." Akane hung on every word.

"The choices you'll be forced to make will get a lot harder from here on out."

* * *

Ranma idly wondered how Belldandy, Urd and Skuld were doing as she walked home from school. Hopefully still not working on her case, she winced mentally. From the way they talked, Divinity involved a fair amount of paperwork and bureaucracy. She was also wondering where Akane and Nibiki had run off too. Normally she would have waited on both, but school had been an intolerable torrent of questions today, and the sooner she left campus, the better. 

_Ding-ding!_

"Airen!" A bike landed next to him and skidded wildly to a stop, the puffy purple haired girl who rode it smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Lucky miss, Ranma noted wryly. With a quick dismount, she ran over and promptly attatched herself to Ranma's arm. "Hard day at school, yes?" Ranma nodded. Here again was another fiancée where the less said, the better. "Come to restaurant and relax!"

"I'm not so sure…"

Shampoo knew exactly which levers to press from three years experience in trying to obtain her fiancée's company, if not a promise of marriage. "If Ranma come, Ranma no have to date Friday night."

Ranma ran down the risk versus gain chart. Getting out of the Friday night date in exchange for one hour together and free food. Not just free food, good food too. It wasn't too tough a choice to make. Ranma took her bike in hand. "Alright, deal."

Shampoo's smile widened as she pulled her fiancée closer. Success! Of course, she had to chuckle inwardly- There was no date Friday night. Never had been, but she had asked him so many time in the past that he was bound to miss one or two. Even as she recounted her victory, something annoying occupied the space normally reserved for her embrace on his arm. She looked, finally noticing the gold braided pony-tail that stretched nearly the entire length of her body draping down her shoulders. Normally, Shampoo didn't care whether her Airen was in boy or girl form because it was nothing more than clothing to her; Something to be worn and discarded, and she knew Ranma treated it in much the same manner. But this ponytail was so… Elaborate. It had taken time and effort to produce the braids she was seeing, all wrapped in a pretty bow.

"What Ranma do with new pony tail?" Shampoo asked curiously.

Ranma slapped herself mentally for the five hundredth time today. If she didn't go insane by days end from that question, it would be a small miracle. "Uh, would you believe fashion ninjas attacked me last night while I slept?"

Shampoo sniffed in amusement. "Ninjas do very good braid. Maybe attack Shampoo next time."

Ranma let out a mental sigh. She was letting her go… For now at least. That'll change once the old crone sees it, though. Man, what have I gotten myself into now?

The Neko Han Ten was busy as it turned out, and Ranma allowed a tiny sliver of hope to emerge. Maybe it was busy enough to where the old bag wouldn't notice-

"Son in-law, nice of you to join us this evening." A voice rasped.

Some how, she wasn't surprised. Ranma turned and there was the little old lady balancing on her cain behind them. "Uh, yeah. Shampoo was very persuasive tonight."

"In other words you got out of a date and are here for free food." The elder stated with a frown.

Dang, she's good, Ranma thought. At least she hasn't noticed--

"That's a very nice braid for such a long pony tail, Son in-law." Cologne observed. It was so out of place compared to how he normally wore his hair that it might as well have been a flashing beacon, she thought. Very interesting. "Did you braid it yourself?"

"Braid by Fashion Ninjas." Shampoo quipped, clearly amused.

"Did they leave a card?" Cologne asked as she ribbed her grand daughter's fiancé. "I might have a job or two for them."

The only thing Ranma could do was sigh. It was going to be a long night. He pulled out a chair for Shampoo and they sat at an open table.

The old woman hopped up behind them. "Grand daughter, could you please fix your fiancée some raman?"

Shampoo's eyes lit up. "Shampoo be right back!"

Ranma was horrified. Her worst-case scenario had just come to pass-- Alone with the old bag and her questions.

Cologne discarded the cain and hopped onto the table, staring at Ranma intensely. "What are you hiding, Son in-law?"

She doesn't beat around the bush, does she? Ranma thought as she continued to be backed into a mental corner. What could she possible say to the manipulative witch? "Honestly, you don't want to know."

Cologne hopped closer. "Oh, but I do. That braid is not normal for you and you wear it much too naturally to simply explain it way." She made her case point by point. "Especially since I know for a fact you've had it less than a week. A lot of care went into its creation and I'm sure I've seen the style somewhere before." Ranma remained silent. "Cooperate Son in---"

Cologne suddenly stiffened and Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Now what?"

The old lady hopped back up onto her cain. "Power, Son in-law. Great power heading our way." Cologne gasped as three women in regular clothing stepped into her restaurant. "There!" With that Cologne hopped off to intercept them.

Ranma smiled. This might be fun after all.

The women's chatting suddenly ceased as Cologne hopped up to the ladies, bowing from her cain. "The Amazon tribe of Joketsuzoku humbly offers its services to you, Lady Goddesses."

"She recognizes us." The youngest goddess observed in surprise.

"Of course." Cologne bowed once more. "Divinity is not hard to see when you know what to look for, especially when it radiates from you so easily. Any and all that I have is yours. Simply ask."

"We're simply here to meet a friend." Belldandy said with a smile.

"Of course. Let me find a table for you." It was a busy night indeed, and nearly every table of convenience was occupied, save the one Ranma was sitting at. Oh well. Shampoo and her fiancée will have to have their un-date in the kitchen tonight. "Please follow me, O' Great Ones."

She hoped back up to Ranma with the three goddesses close behind. "Beat it, Son in-law. You and Shampoo will have to eat--"

"Onee-chan!" Skuld bounced past the old lady and crushed Ranma with a hug.

"Onee-chan?" Cologne mouthed silently as the remaining Goddesses filed around her to sit at Ranma's table.

"Nice place you found here, Ran-chan!" Urd remarked casually, then winked suggestively. "Trawling for the hotties?"

Ranma blushed and Belldandy sat last. "Yes, it is a very nice place. How was your day, Ran-chan?"

Cologne was finally able to form a coherent thought. "Onee-chan, little one?" She directed the question toward the youngest goddess. "As in sister?"

Skuld had released Ranma and found her own chair, smiling. "Of course!"

The old woman's eyes widened. "What a secret you've been hiding, Son in-law! Is my Shampoo to be supplanted for a goddess now?"

Urd leaned across the table to Ranma, eyeing the old lady. "How many fiancées do people think you have, anyway?"

"Ten to fifteen at any given time, I think," Ranma whispered back. "Look old hag, this really isn't--"

"I was under the impression that you were an honorable man, son in-law." Cologne continued her admonishments. "When Shampoo finds out that you have been dating behind her back, she will be heart broken."

Ranma sighed. She just couldn't take any more of this today. "Fine. Have it your way." And with that, she dropped the guards, letting her power intermingle with Urd, Skuld and Belldandy's. It wasn't her first choice given the uncertain state of her psyche, but boy letting all that pent up power flow freely sure did feel good, she thought and visibly relaxed.

Cologne hopped back in shock. Impossible! Son in-law was a.. a… Goddess?

Ranma read the look on her face easily. "I told you wouldn't want to know."

"And these…?"

"My friends, sisters Urd, Belldandy and Skuld." Ranma introduced the three. "Ladies, this is the Old- er, this is Cologne, Great Grandmother to fiancée number three." She was going to at least attempt to get off on the right foot tonight.

Belldandy smiled politely, though with a tad less warmth. Urd wasn't quite so kind. "We've heard _so much _about you…"

Cologne didn't like the look in the white haired goddesses eyes one bit, she decided. If the little ones reaction were any gauge as to Ranma's relationship to them, then son in-law might very well be considered family amazingly enough, and my strong arm tactics concerning him and Shampoo might come back to haunt me if I don't play my cards right.

It was at that moment Shampoo reappeared with two bowls of raman and a curious expression on her face. "Why strange womens sit with Airen?"

Ranma made introductions once more, thankful that Shampoo hadn't jumped immediately on the 'got a new fiancee' bandwagon as well. Unfortunately, that little bit of insight was wasted with her next comment.

"Little girl move," The Amazon singled out Skuld, who was sitting right next to Ranma. "Shampoo place by Airen, not you."

Instant anger flashed into Skuld's eyes. "Who are you calling a little girl!"

Ranma sighed. While Shampoo was sweet and nubile, she was about as subtle as a tank most of the time.

"Move-move little girl." Shampoo patronized, then with an edge of steel in her voice, "Or challenge Shampoo for--"

"Shampoo !" Cologne cut her off decisively, much to her grand daughter's shock. While she normally encouraged such aggressive behavior in the child, Shampoo couldn't have any idea of what she was really getting herself into by making that threat. Surely she expected the little one to be cowed and relocate, and on a normal day, that would be the correct course of action for an Amazon of her standing. But today simply wasn't that day. "Grandchild, Ranma's friends are _Divinity_." She stressed the word so that there could be no misinterpretation. "The little one knows Son in-law as '_Onee-chan_'. You are the one who will have to find another seat tonight, Grandchild."

The purple haired Amazon's mind was racing wildly. She had known from the instant she met them at the table that they were not potential fiancées, if only because Ranma was too comfortable around them and didn't usually travel with harems. But hanging out with Divinity? And she was 'Onee-chan' to the girl? While Shampoo's grasp of spoken Japanese was rough, her understanding of it was quite clear. That placed her fiancés status affectionately as older sister… to _Divinity?_ …Whom she had just patronized and almost challenged!

Shampoo postrated herself suddenly before the goddess, bowing formally. "Shampoo intend no insult to Ranma-Airen sisters! Please accept humblest Amazon apology!"

"Well, I guess…" Skuld grumbled and only then did Shampoo recover from her bow.

With that she took a place directly opposite of Ranma across the table, mind still working in overdrive. Exactly how literal was the little girl's meaning? She couldn't imagine any goddess using the term 'older sister' as this one had without good reason, implying the impossible had occurred. But then, the impossible is already sitting in their restaurant, the Amazon thought with no small sense of irony.

"Please forgive our behavior, Ladies of Divinity," Cologne began, "It is just so many plans have been made around Ranma's engagement to Shampoo that sudden changes in them can be… Problematic at best. If I may humbly ask Son in-law a question…?" The elder lowered her head in submission, waiting for her response. Ranma could all but guess what that question was, but allowed her to ask. "How has this affected your… Condition?"

Ranma wasn't exactly sure what happened next. Maybe she just wanted to throw the old hag off. Maybe she wanted to intimidate her. Or maybe she was tired of the fiancée game Cologne continued to play. Whatever the reason, Ranma let her control slip further. "I no longer have access to my male self for the near future. My goddess form is dominate in this body."

Cologne noticed the change immediately. Most of it was intangible. The way she folded her hands. Her posture. The way she pursed her lips. And the most telling sign of all, her voice, which was slightly deeper and held a seductive hint to it now. It was still Ranma, but that core of masculinity had suddenly been diluted by a troubling shot of femininity. She knew that even with his curse, the core of Ranma remained masculine and Cologne was beginning to see the problem. Before, there had been separation and now there was none. It was only logical to assume that the without that separation between male and female, any changes would occur in favor of whichever form held the most sway. Most troubling, indeed. She looked over to her great grand daughter, who was seeing the subtle differences as well. "Do you understand, Grandchild?"

"R-Ranma…_ Real_ girl-type now." She stared, unsure what to make of the new development.

It was the first time the goddess trio had noticed the change as well, though it troubled Belldandy and Urd more so than Skuld at the moment. Urd leaned over to Belldandy to whisper, "I knew she was worried about this outcome, but I had no idea just how much she was repressing."

"Nor, I, but the pressure must be enormous… If she countinues, there will be… Side effects." Belldandy agreed with concern.

"Of couse she's a girl!" Skuld blurted for the benefit of anybody who doubted otherwise, without really having any idea of the changes that were even now taking place. To her, a girl was a girl, end of story.

Her control snapped back into place as Ranma suddenly became self-conscious of the attention she was receiving. "Alright, enough!"

"Ranma boy-type again?" Shampoo cocked her head, noticing the change.

Ranma stood up suddenly, glaring at Cologne. "I have no idea what's happening to me, but I'm done with your precious Amazon scheming for one night." And with that, her red tail flipped around and she was gone into the night.

That was the sister's cue. Belldandy bowed while Skuld and Urd got up. "Thank you for the use of your establishment."

"I apologize for any inconvenience you may have suffered," Cologne returned the bow from her cain. "If there is anything you--"

Cologne was stopped short as Urd leaned in close with an evil gleam in her eyes. It was a look Belldandy knew well, and became worried. "Match making is my hobby too, but Ranma is a very dear friend of mine." Her eyes narrowed on the Amazon elder. "If I find you've become too bothersome, you won't enjoy what I'll have in store for you."

Then they were gone, leaving Shampoo befuddled and Cologne in a cold sweat.

* * *

_"Saotome, you enemy of women!"_ The black haired Chinese boy leapt down from the roof tops, blocking Ranma's path. "How dare you yell at Shampoo like that! I saw it all from the kitchen!" 

"This is not the time." Ranma's statement was totally devoid of emotion. She didn't even look up at Mousse.

Mousse pushed his thick glasses up and spread his arms out. From their white oversized sleeve sprang two gleaming blades. "Prepare to die, Cassanova!" he declared and leapt high into the air, whirling the swords into a deadly arc down onto the waiting redhead. Ranma sidestepped and Mousse rolled passed him.

"One." Ranma said simply.

Mousse recovered quickly and spun about, blades slashing high. Had Ranma been inattentive, they probably would have aided in a tracheotomy. She took one step back and the blade cleaved air.

"Two."

The Chinese boy changed his stance and charged, swords dragging in the wind until Ranma came into range, where he swept them both inward like scissors… But she was gone. Mousse skidded to a halt. "Wha-Where did you go?"

"Three."

Mousse spun around to the voice behind him. The flash blinded him and Ranma transformed before his very eyes. The boy gaped. What had once been Ranma Saotome had become an impossible vision of his rival for Shampoo. She was radiant, robes flowing to an invisible breeze. Mousse staggered back, knowing instantly that he was out classed. "R-Ranma…!" The ladies' azure eyes held him and she walked slowly over in a most womanly manner. Mousse staggered back another step and fell to the ground.

Ranma's honeyed voice carried through the night air. "I told you now was not the time, Mousse." She continued walking and he continued to shuffle back until a wall blocked his progress. "But since you insist, I'll make the time." She now stood over him and Mousse shrank against the wall. Even as he feared for his life, he noticed that there was no hint of man in this Ranma. The clothing said it all, in fact. There was a slit up the elegant dress now that revealed a tantalizing leg before disappearing back into the folds. It was also lower cut, leaving no doubts as to the figure of the woman who occupied it. The biggest change was that her hair was no longer bound by a ponytail, allowing its red mane to flow peacefully in the night. An arm shot out from the beauty above him and it hauled his person up by the collar. Mousse was taller than her, but she lifted him with ease, pinning him against the wall roughly. Ranma leaned in close, feminine menace still in her eyes. He could feel her breath now. "So what should I do with you?"

"Don't hurt him too bad, Ran-chan! He's kinda cute!" Urd's voice carried from the opposite sidewalk. With her stood both younger sisters, Cologne and Shampoo right beside them.

"I knew that boy had run off to get in trouble!" Cologne grumbled. The last thing she needed was love struck duck-boy to ruin her plans and calling down the wrath of a goddess.

"Stupid Mousse always embarrasses Shampoo." The younger Amazon agreed, but watched with interest.

Ranma leaned closer, lips and breasts nearly touching Mousse's body. "I'm sure you'll agree with me," The Goddess of Luck whispered softly, "when I say that you do not want this to happen again." Mousse whimpered compliance. "Good." Ranma released her grip suddenly and Mousse dropped like a sack of potatoes. The goddess spun gracefully and walked to the waiting group of women.

"Well she certainly looks… Different?" Belldandy watched the approaching Ranma with concern.

Overall, Urd approved of her change in wardrobe, but was more worried about her change in personality. She wasn't totally gone, but the change in her appearance indicated that there was a conflict going on inside that head of hers.

"WHOA…" Skuld was mesmerized by the approaching Goddess. "Onee-chan is so beautiful…!" But even as she said it, the girl could see the tempest brewing in her adopted sister's eyes.

Cologne had to agree, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing, especially if the other goddesses were so taken by surprise and concern. The Ranma she saw now was definitely a woman. Not just a woman, but a woman's woman. That fact was totally at odds with the person she had just talked to less than five minutes ago, and it didn't bode well for Shampoo or her own future.

"Didn't I leave you back at the café?" Ranma inquired with annoyance as she passed Cologne.

Cologne saw the look of razor edge tolerance in her eye, similar to that of her white haired friend earlier. She could feel the waves of discontent emanating from Ranma, and realized she was in a _very_ dangerous situation. Cologne decided to take the high road. "We are merely here to collect the Duck Boy, nothing more, Your Divinity."

The razors softened, and Ranma continued to the other Goddesses.

Shampoo blinked. It had been the first time since their meeting three years past that she had ever heard Great Grandmother call Ranma anything other than 'son in-law' Cologne saw the question in her eyes, and explained. "We no longer have the luxury of trying to bend Saotome's will to the Amazon's, and such a path has already led us onto very dangerous ground for not only us, but the entire tribe as a whole. One misstep here could bring the wrath of a Goddess down around us."

Shampoo frowned. "But tribal council say must bring back Ranma and-"

"Ranma is beyond tribal law now which has given us a way to avoid dishonor." Cologne continued. "Unless they would like to try to bend a goddess to their will, it is no longer my intention to actively pursue this mission any further. You may continue to pursue Saotome as fiancé if you wish, but be reminded you are dealing with Divinity now and as such represent the entire tribe in your successes …And _failures._" Shampoo remained silent. The Elder knew she had just unloaded an entire world of responsibility onto her shoulders, on top of the fact that her fiancé would more than likely not be a man ever again. Such relations were not uncommon, but it was a sharp departure from the goal they had both pursued for the last three years.

"Give this matter great thought before you decide, grand daughter."

* * *

**Author's Notes**  
_More plot, more chaos. Hope you're enjoying it!_

**Mara vs Ranma;**  
_Both Mara and Ranma are technically the same rank in their respective factions; thus, I give the edge to Mara, especially with her henchmen and experience, where as Ranma has a lot of mortal combat experience but none as a Goddess. It explains why she can clean up reapers all day long, but had a harder time with Mara for those wondering. Also, I can't say I've ever seen Mara directly attack anybody since she seems to primarily rely on stupidity and subterfuge. Given that, I cast her primary ranged attack as lightening bolts._

**About Urd; **  
_Like I said, very possessive of her good friends, who are about the only people she has real feelings for and thus affect her so. This possibly makes her look like a sap in certain situations, but only in private or close company._

**About Ranma;**  
_Yes, her friendship with Urd has made her an unintentional drinking buddy. I know they really didn't drink in Ranma ½, but Urd does :p Ranma's mind is falling apart in trying to coping with power, permanent gender change etc. Developed more in 7-10._

**About Mikasa; **  
_It's a store. In Singapore. Sorry, couldn't think of a better name :P_

**About Blessings; **  
_I needed a prop that had the potential of effecting the outcome of Ranma's entire development since childhood, so I created this one. It was either that, Or have Urd mettle in numerous points through out his life, which has been done already in other fics._

**About Special Duty Division;**  
_Featured in the AMG Movie with one-shot character Lind. Think of Heaven's Special Forces unit._


	3. Chapter 3 Rev3

**Oh My Ranma ½!  
The Improbable Goddess**  
Stared: 15Jul05  
Finished: 05Aug05  
By Ozzallos

**Chapter SEVEN**

**R**anma found her friends staring at her as if they had seen a ghost. Or maybe not a ghost, she amended, since they probably saw those all the time. "Well _that _was fun."

Belldandy nodded. "Um, Ranma… We need to talk."

"Of course." She replied amiably. "What's on your mind?"

"The question really is," Urd interjected, "What's on your mind."

Ranma thought about it for a moment. "Hmm… I think I'm just going nuts."

"You're so calm about it," Skuld observed dryly.

Ranma patted the teen on the head with a smile. "That's exactly how I know!"

"How long have you been holding this back?" Belldandy asked, touching Ranma lightly.

Another pause. "Since the day I realized I couldn't change back." Ranma clutched her head as if she had a headache. "And I'm trying to keep control. FIGHTING TO KEEP CONTROL." Her voice raised from a calm feminine demeanor to aggravation.

Belldandy pulled her close. "It's not something to be controlled, Ran-chan. It just is."

"But I'm losing _me_…" Ranma gritted her teeth. "I'm a guy up here but a girl down there… And I can feel the girl… SNEAKING IN…"

"How so?" Urd tentatively asked, hoping to get a clearer picture of the problem.

A strained grin crept across the tortured redhead's face. "You're right, for example… He _is_ cute." Urd shot a sidelong glance to the defeated Amazon boy now being carried off. Ranma's hand clutched her head again. "That's just NOT the right thing to think!"

Urd took Ranma from her sister to face her. "Ranma? Listen to me." Slowly Ranma stopped clutching her head. The strain was still evident in her face, however. "Do you trust me?" Ranma nodded ever so slightly. "Because right now, I absolutely need you to trust me. Can you do that?" A single tear rolled down Ranma's cheek. Another nod.

"Good. Let me tell you a story... It's about a little girl named Urd. Little Urd wanted to be a goddess very badly, but she had a dark side. A _demonic_ side, in fact." The woman she was holding stilled. "Both sides fought in her mind. Lashed out. Raged from one extreme to another. Much like you. It was a constant tug of war, and like you, it began to take its toll. Two people can't live in the same body, Ranma, and that's what we were doing. I did it then and you're doing it now. We put so much pressure on one end of the scale that the other becomes unbalanced and goes berserk. Soon it becomes unbearable and comes back down again even harder than before. The cycle repeats until we crack. Does that make sense?"

Ranma nodded, sorrow and tears still in her eyes, but she held eye contact. "Only by opening myself to both sides was I able to still the madness. Only by not forcing one side or the other was I able to achieve some measure of peace. Both had to give ground, but neither was extinguished. Instead, they became whole. Complete. Are you willing to give that a try, Ran-chan?"

"Y-Yes." She sniffled. "I think so…"

"The male in you is going to have to give ground to find peace." Urd warned. "Can you do that?" A silent nod. "Likewise, the female you are won't have total reign either. You must become one person. It won't happen over night. You will have urges, but you can't suppress them. Control them, yes. Shape them, yes. Recognize and acknowledge their existence, yes. But you cannot under any circumstances shut them out."

"It… It will take some getting used to." Ranma admitted shakily. "I'm still scared I'll be washed away."

Belldandy stroked her hair gently. "That can never happen Ran-chan. That is your very being. Your Soul. It can never be washed away,"

Ranma stood up a little straighter with her words. "R-Really?"

"Promise."

Ranma took both their hands with a weak smile. "Thank you… Onee-chans."

* * *

Nabiki peeked into the dojo silently, looking for a certain redhead who had yet to come for breakfast. Sure enough, Skuld and Akane were right; Their sensei had dismissed them from practice, with a promise to join them at the table later. The middle sister was once again in information gathering mode. The goddesses had not gotten home until late last night, and when they did, they seemed to be sheltering a very fragile looking Ranma. Now she sat in the middle of the dojo mat, eyes glued to the ground in front of her. Nabiki focused on the same spot …It was a ten yen piece. What was she… 

"Spying again?" Ranma's voice broke her attention from the coin to the redhead's neutral stare.

"Well, you came home late last night and you never miss breakfast…" Nabiki ventured, stepping into the dojo. She didn't add exactly_ what_ she saw. "What gives?"

Ranma's eyes returned to the coin in front of her. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine…" The sister replied softly, then realized in surprise that she was actually sympathizing with Ranma. It was getting harder not to, she thought, especially after seeing her condition last night.

Ranma looked up at Nabiki. She knew. Probably not about her breakdown last night, but she knew a whole lot more than she should. "You going to sell that information too?"

Nabiki winced. "Um…." Ranma snorted her gaze returned to the coin. A change of subject was in order. "What's with the coin?" Ranma remained silent, fixated on the disk. Nabiki laughed softly, breaking her concentration. "Honestly, I don't know how much information I can continue to sell on you. It's all getting just too weird."

She stared at the Tendo's smile. Was that her way of declaring a truce? Or a trap? Ranma decided to step a bit out on faith. She picked up the thin coin and flipped it into the air. "Heads." She stated before it landed in her waiting palm. Nabiki took a few steps closer and sure enough, it was. Ranma flipped the coin again. "Heads." Nabiki smiled. Right again. Lucky. Ranma knew what she was thinking, and flipped the coin again. "Tails." The sister blinked. It was. Again.

She eyed the sitting girl warily. "A martial arts trick." Ranma smiled, shaking her head and then tossed the coin to her. Nabiki flipped it this time.

"Heads." She flipped it again. "Tails." And again. "Tails." Flip. "Heads." Flip. "Tails." Flip. "Tails." She stared at Ranma who simple smiled back. An evil grin crept across Nabiki's face and she threw the coin across the dojo where it bounced off the wall and skittered around on the floor. Ranma was looking at her the entire time with that smile. "Heads." The coin came to a rest several feet away and the sister walked over to collect it. She stopped just as her fingers were about ready to pluck it from the ground. Heads.

Her head whipped around to Ranma, whose smile had already spread wider. "All right, Saotome what gives?"

The redhead held out her hand her smile instantly dissolving into seriousness. "2000 yen." Nabiki was seriously considering the offer when the smile reappeared. She obviously had no intension of enforcing it. Nabiki sat by Ranma as she explained, "I don't know how to explain it, but I can see what it's going to be. No matter how much it tumbles and bounces, I know how it's going to land the moment it leaves your fingers."

"And how long has this been…"

"I started to notice it yesterday, but really didn't know what I was seeing until practice this morning." Ranma elaborated. "I found myself predicting random events, such as how Skuld's hammer would rebound and how the pieces of Akane's broken cinder blocks would fall." Nabiki nodded. It was tough to believe, but what she said next was even more unbelievable. "I think I can even influence those outcomes." Ranma added quietly.

It had always been a given that Nabiki's mind worked like a steel trap, and the moment of disbelief she experienced upon hearing that last sentence quickly dissolved into absolute clarity as several pieces of information clicked. "Of course you can predict my coin tosses," She said with confidence, now that all of those facts had pointed to one inescapable conclusion. "You're the Goddess of Luck after all, right? I'll bet predicting coins is child's play compared to what you can really do. I can't say I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner considering all you've been going through and especially after last nig--" She stopped herself with Ranma's frown. She had just touched an open wound. "Um, look. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Who else have you told?" Ranma asked, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Only Akane." She replied softly.

"Does she know anything about last night?" Ranma probed.

"N-No. I haven't told her." Nabiki didn't add that she had planned to.

"Please don't."

Nabiki regarded her silently. "Alright." Ranma's foreboding mood showed signs of lifting. "But on one condition. I get to train you."

Ranma's surprise was total. Nabiki? Train me? "I, uh, um, Why?"

The sister smiled coolly. "Because you're the Goddess of Luck. Statistics. Probabilities. Chance. Numbers play no small part in Luck, and while you may be a genius in Martial Arts, I'm the genius with numbers. The logical conclusion is that I train YOU in this area of your studies." Unasked questions were practically radiating from Ranma. "That, and I have my own reasons. You have your secrets, I have mine. Fair enough?" Ranma nodded. "Then I'll see you after school for your first lesson."

And with that, the two walked out together in an unlikely alliance.

* * *

**_CRACK!_**

The entire family jumped as a flash of light filled the dining room. Granted, such occurrences were becoming more and more commonplace, but lightning bolts in the back yard on a clear blue day weren't exactly everyday occurrences. Everybody rushed out to gather around the smoking crater, only to find out it wasn't a crater after all, but a tablet with strange writing on it.

Genma pointed at the smoldering block. "Eh, what's that?"

Belldandy knelt down. "A message from Kami-sama!" The entire family took a step back. As if the goddesses weren't enough, their courtyard had just been turned into sacred ground. "Oh my. Urd, Skuld, you'd better have a look at this…"

Urd looked down on it and took a step back as well. "A recall notice?"

"An investigation into the promotion of a mortal to First Class, Category One unlimited?" Skuld read the tablet in confusion. "B-But, I thought they were fine with it!"

Her older sister scowled. "Fine with the result but not how it occurred, I'll bet." She sighed. "Looks like we're leaving today. Sis, can you look after Ranma for me?" She left out the reasons she needed looking after due to the present company.

Belldandy smiled. "Of course."

"I'm not coming?" Ranma asked as Urd turned to leave. " I am, after all, the result of this mix-up."

Urd winked. "Sorry, kid, Invitation only. I'll be back before you know it."

Skuld gave Ranma a hug and jumped into the koi pond, vanishing. With one last look, Urd walked inside and vanished into the TV.

Ranma looked after them in concern, then to Belldandy. "What will they do in this investigation?"

Belldandy looked at Ranma. She really didn't want to tell her, because… "They will examine the case and determine if Urd and Skuld acted in a proper manner concerning your file."

"And if they decide they acted improperly?" Ranma pressed.

The goddess really didn't like where this was going. She knew Ranma and Urd shared a strong bond and that both would probably go to the ends of the Earth for the other. "They could easily find that their actions were correct, Ranma."

Nabiki, who had been listening to the entire exchange, walked to Ranma's side. "You're avoiding the question." Her support didn't go unnoticed by either Kasumi or Akane.

Belldandy sighed. "In the event that they do find wrong-doing, they would be… Punished." Something changed in Ranma's eyes. It was that something she was hoping to avoid.

"What sort of punishment?"

Belldandy looked down. "Anything from a simple reprimand to…" She hesitated. The look in Ranma's eyes… "To reduction of rank or even being barred from surface contact."

"But if they reverse me back to mortal…" Ranma stood, plainly stunned.

"Then you would never see her again."

Silence. A look of determination spread across her face. "Can I use the TV like Urd?"

"No, your transport medium is water, just like-" Belldandy realized she had just said too much. "Ranma, what are you planning to do?" As if she need to ask, Ranma heading toward the pond herself. "You really aren't ready to try that Ranma, you need to-"

_Shloosh!_

She was gone.

* * *

Even as her feet touched the water, Ranma realized she had no idea how to control this particular ability. Her legs dissolved into the water, then her waist. Maybe if she just thought of the place. Heaven. She wanted an absolute firm fix in her mind. What else was in Heaven? Angels. And as her head sank below the surface, Ranma repeated those two words in her mind over and over so there could be no mistake in where she was going. She closed her eyes and the twisting came. She felt it inside and out, but she continued to repeat the word in her mind. 

The twisting stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself in the center of a small lake, lightly touching its glass surface. Around her was a beautiful forest with the tallest trees she had ever seen, stretching up for miles and miles until disappearing into the misty clouds. The occasional bird flitted overhead whistling a song. Total peace. She was sure she had arrived in heaven, but where? It had to be a huge place! Ranma saw a woman near the shore, tending to some plants. Maybe she could help. The redhead noted she was now in her goddess attire as she took her first tentative steps across the crystal lake surface. The robe was different now, somewhere in between the conservative first transformation and the provocative dress of her mental breakdown. She had the urge to change it, but remembering Urd's words on balance, let it go. At least her ponytail remained in place of the unbound waves or red hair.

Ranma stepped onto grassy land and the woman turned around, noticing she had company. Her beautiful frilly white dress complimented the waves of blonde locks that rested gently around her shoulders perfectly. Her green eyes blinked with curiosity and she smiled.

The blond goddess stood up, her height towering over Ranma by nearly two feet. "Good day to you! I don't believe we've met. My name is Charlotte."

She took the gentle hand the goddess had proffered. "Ranma. Nice to meet you." Charlotte's smile widened. "I seem to be a bit… Um, lost."

That fact did nothing to diminish Charlotte's smile. "You find yourself in the Garden of Angels, and you've come at a good time!"

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here…" Ranma said nervously. "I'm loo-"

"Of course you are supposed to be here!" the Blonde goddess corrected cheerfully. "The only people who come are those who are supposed to be here." She took Ranma's hand and began leading her away from the lake towards a patch blooming with flowers. Charlotte turned back toward Ranma and gave her a silent "Shhhhhh…"

Ranma looked at the patch of flowering beauty unsure of what she was looking for. Most of the flower had bloomed into a wide variety of colors while some had yet to. Charlotte squeezed her hand lightly and pointed to one of the unopened flower heads. "That one!" she whispered with delight.

Ranma took a step, then hesitated. "Are you sure abo-"

The goddess nudged her forward, giggling. "Of course I'm sure! That one is SO you!"

Ranma took the remaining to the unopened bud, peering at it curiously. Ok, so it's a flower. What do I-- Even as she watched, the bud opened before her very eyes and at the center of the light blue flower was-- An egg! It was a tiny egg to be sure, but definitely an egg. She looked back at Charlotte.

"Pick it up!" Charlotte urged with excitement. Ranma plucked the tiny egg tentatively from the new blossom and examined it. What was in such a tiny egg, Ranma wondered. Would it hatch a hummingbird or something? A tiny rabbit? Maybe a-"

"Swallow it!"

"WHAT?" Ranma spun around, looking at Charlotte like she had just grown a second head. Which she might as well have done, Ranma figured since she had just instructed her to swallow the egg as if it were a piece of candy. She was about to ask if the blonde was serious, but one look at her cheery face forestalled that question before it even came out. Oh why the heck not? I mean, how much stranger could it possibly get at this point? Ranma thought. Promoted to Goddess, locked in her girl-type, attacked by demons, sneaking into heaven… Swallowing a tiny egg like Alice in Wonderland was par for the course, right? With on last look at the tall goddess, Ranma popped it into her mouth like a pill.

At first she didn't feel a thing. Then the pressure began. She felt warm and the pressure grew. Ranma put her hands to her heart, every beat feeling like it would explode. But she wasn't scared. Each beat outward pulsed peace and contentment. Then, her heart burst. The whirlwind exploded forth around her and Ranma squinted on reflex until the motion faded. Finally, she opened her eyes to an incredible sight… A petite girl with waving red hair and pale skin floating in front of her, a wondrous smile on her face.

She heard a name in her heart. "F-Feather Light?"

The little girl nodded happily and stretched her silken wings. They were nearly pure white, except for the soft brownish red spots at the tips. The girl gave Ranma a little kiss on the head and flitted skyward in a whirlwind to test her new wings. The Goddess of Luck could only stare in amazement.

"What just…" Ranma stumbled for words.

"She's your angel, silly!" Charlotte beamed with pride. "You're lucky you came along when you did. She's a beauty!"

Ranma watched the angel drift through the forest sky with ease. "What... what do I do with it? What does it eat?"

Charlotte considered Ranma for a bit with a light smile, then shrugged. "She is a part of you, a helper in anything and everything. She is the light of your heart manifest and as long as that is full, she will never worry for anything. What did you say her name was?"

"Feather Light." She couldn't even forget the name if she tried, she realized. The sound of her name brought the angel back down to Ranma, who simply stared. "She's beautiful…" Feather Light bounced in the air happily at the compliment then glided over to Charlotte with a curious expression on her face.

"Why hello there Feather Light!" She greeted the angel, whose smile reappeared instantly. "My you are a beautiful one! Please take very good care of Ranma, Ok?" Again the angel nodded with enthusiasm. Charlotte turned back to Ranma. "I expect you have to go now…"

Ranma's gaze snapped from Feather Light to Charlotte. "You're right! Uh, how do I get out of here?"

Charlotte pointed. "Follow the main path through the trees until you get to the big gates."

Ranma turned for the path and paused, She walked over to the smiling Charlotte and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

The goddess returned the hug warmly. "Feel free to drop by when you're not so busy!" Ranma matched her smile and nodded, then was off down off the path. The angel remained behind for a second and gave her a peck on the head, then she too was gone.

"Such a wonderful heart she has."

* * *

The gates, as it turned out were as huge as any earthbound skyscraper. They were ivory and gold, and beyond them Heaven teemed with activity. It was a major metropolis as far as the eye could see, disappearing and reappearing into the rolling white clouds. Ranma looked at Feather Light, who was in awe as well. "I think I'm in WAY over my head here…" It was going to take several eternities to find the two people she was looking for. Granted, she was a goddess and effectively immortal, but… Then she remembered Charlotte's words; A helper in anything and everything. "Feather Light, I know it's our first time here, but can _you_ help me find Urd and Skuld?" The angel considered this for a second then nodded, and flew into the glorious sky that framed eternity. 

Urd had almost fallen asleep in her chair when Skuld nudged her violently, waking her up with a start. Dang, where were again? Oh yeah. The Goddess Review Board.

"…Violation of section 345a of the Yggradsil operating procedures. Unauthorized tampering of the Yggradsil file network without sufficient authorization…"

Bah, they were still going over all the rules they had broken restoring Ranma's file. Urd was just about to drift back to sleep when a rush of air snapped her awake. What was…? In the middle of the room floated an angel, having gained access to the Reviewing room through an open window. Waving red hair. Blue eyes. Bespeckled wings. And a clearly amused look on its face. Then angel floated over to one of the three reviewers desks, peering intently at the person behind it.

"What is the meaning of this! We are trying to conduct official business here," the reviewer snapped at the angel, who pulled back slightly with a frown. "Does anybody know who this angel belongs to!"

The angel pulled back completely and scanned the room for the people she was looking for. Urd watched as it made eye contact with her, and the angels bright smile returned. It flitted over to her desk and radiated triumph, then floated over to Skuld with the same look of satisfaction. And before they could say anything, it flew back out the window from whence it came.

Skuld looked over to her older sister. "Did that look like…?"

"No, it couldn't be. She's stuck on Earth with Bell-chan." At least Urd was fairly sure she was stuck on Earth. Because if Ranma wasn't, and that angel… nah. Couldn't be.

* * *

Ranma had followed Feather Light into legal district of heaven and found the reviewing office Urd and Skuld were being interrogated in. Well, that probably wasn't true, but she was determined to help represent her friends. 

She walked up the steps and was about to enter the main hall when the doorman stopped her. "I'm sorry, but you must dismiss her before entering." Ranma stared at the man for a moment, before realizing he meant Feather Light. The Doorman looked apologetic. "Not my rule, just they cause too much of a distraction during proceedings. I'm sure you understand."

"Uh, yeah… 'dismiss her'." Ranma had no idea how to 'dismiss' Feather Light. She leaned over to the floating angel beside her and whispered, "Any idea what he means?" Feather Light nodded, lifted into the sky and arced into Ranma, absorbing into her person with a soft glow. She could even feel her inside now, glowing. Content.

The Doorman nodded as if he saw that sort of thing everyday and stepped aside. Ranma smiled as if she did that everyday and walk through the door he was holding open. A few minutes later and guided by Feather Light's tugs at her heart, Ranma found it: Room 103.

* * *

Urd and Skuld now stood in front to the three Reviewers. "We hope you understand the nature of your activities. The Yggradsil isn't simply a toy to be tinkered with, ladies." The first reviewer began. She was a kind but stern old bitty with brown hair. The second reviewer, a middle-aged man with gray hair piped up. "Indeed. We will give you one minute to make a closing statement before we finalize judgment." 

Skuld had no idea what to say. This had been the first time she had ever been to a Goddess Review Board and she was already starting off on the wrong foot with them. Her entire future-Urd stepped forward, interrupting her thoughts in surprise.

"I would like to make a statement." The first reviewer nodded for her to continue. "I would like to state for the record that this is all my doing. Any actions Skuld took were taken because I ordered them so using my rank as Goddess second class. She even objected to some of them." Like to Ranma being Goddess of Sex, but they didn't need to know that. "My actions should not be counted against her record as she had no choice but to comply. That is all."

Skuld looked at her sister in awe. She was going to deliberately take everything upon her shoulders. She wanted to protest-- Urd shot her a look to keep quiet.

The third reviewer spoke up this time. "We appreciate your honesty in this matter Goddess Urd. We will consider reducing her punishment in light of this information, but yours of course, stands. We have decided that a reduction of rank is in order to that of--"

"Objection, your Honor."

Urd and Skuld's eyes widened simultaneously. It was absolutely impossible. They spun around to find Ranma in the doorway. Urd's eyes were now screaming "what are you doing here?" while Skuld's shown pure delight.

"You object?" The third director choked incredulously. "You can't object! These are closed proceedings! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Yes, please leave at once, young lady." The first director ordered.

Instead, Ranma smiled arrogantly and walked up the aisle to join her friends, whose mouths still hung open.

The second director sighed. "Bailiff, please remove our guest."

With that, a slim dishwater blonde male with wings moved to intercept the redhead and Urd snapped out of her trance. Oh crap, Ranma didn't come all this way to be kicked out…

The bailiff stood in front of Ranma and put his hand lightly on her arm and smiled. "I'm sorry, Miss-"

Ranma smiled back and flipped the arm he had just touched around, breaking contact and establishing her own grip in one easy motion. Even as his eyes registered shock, she reversed the joint and took the arm behind its owners' back, locking it in place. Two well placed kicks behind the knees sent the struggling bailiff to the floor and onto his chest. Ranma leaned down closer to his face. "Struggling will only make it hurt more." He struggled and she brought the arm back further, hyper-extending the joint. The bailiff grunted in pain. "Trust me when I say this is hurting me more than you." She frowned, and then chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. Ranma stood back up with a cheerful smile on her face and joined the sisters in front of the bench.

Urd turned to her best friend in annoyance. "Why do you always have to inflict bodily harm on the cute ones?

"Because they ask for it!" Ranma protested, face growing red.

"You're into the pain thing, huh?" Urd continued ruthlessly.

Ranma gasped, now complete embarrassed, "Don't make me regret coming here!"

"Whips and chains and other kinky-"

"AHEM." The first Reviewer cleared her throat forcefully, gaining the goddesses' undivided attention. "Since you're intent on staying and disrupting these proceedings, Miss, please tell us your name and why you are here."

"Yes, so when the Valkyries show up to detain you," The third reviewer continued, "they'll have something for the official arrest report."

Having had enough time to recover from terminal embarrassment, Ranma stepped forward. "I am Ranma, Goddess of Luck First Class, Category one, unlimited." It was the first time she had ever used her official title, but if there was any day to throw it around, it was today. "I am here in defense of Goddess Urd and Goddess Skuld."

Understanding dawned on the Second Reviewer. "So you're the result of their mishandling of this entire situation. Your clearly violent tendencies are the first and most obvious reason this should have never--"

"EXCUSE ME," It was Ranma's turn to forcefully interject. "Exactly why am I still a Goddess then?"

"That has absolutely no releva--"

"I beg to differ," Ranma interrupted once more. "Much to my personal annoyance, my Revocation was denied five to one. Why do you suppose that is?"

"You're Revoca--"

"Are you familiar with the name Saffron?" She continued unabated and the question hung in an air of silence.

A thin smile crept across Urds face. Of course they are. This very board would have been in charge of his discipline… If he had ever been caught. Being killed and reborn solved their problems quite nicely. She watched the reviewers closely and noticed their arrogance evaporate. Whether it was because of the case itself or because they were only now realizing that they sat in the presence of the person who killed him, Urd wasn't sure, but the effect of the name had been noticeable.

Ranma heard a shuffle behind her, and turned to find the bailiff had gotten back to his feet. She winked at him. "Want to go again?"

The man waved her off with a grin. "No thanks, I'll wait for backup."

"Suit yourself."

"Yes. We are familiar with that person." The first reviewer admitted slowly. "We are also aware that you are the person who… Eliminated him."

Ranma nodded, "But that's not the important part. How did you even find out that your fugitive had been eliminated?"

The board sat in silence. There was only one answer to that question. Urd and Skuld's report. In effect, they had solved the case that would have otherwise been on the books for years, if not centuries.

"These are the people who not only _saved my life_, but solved your case for you." Ranma pressed them. "You should be giving them _praise_ for doing your jobs for you. And for that, I will NOT," She took a step forward, mood darkening with it. "Allow their punishment to proceed."

"Excuse me, Miss?" The polite bailiff asked and Ranma turned to find him backed by three more nicely dressed Valkyrie women waiting in the doorway, these looking more combat ready than the bailiff himself. "It's time to arrest you now."

With her mood sufficiently dark and her cause sufficiently righteous, Ranma noted that they should have brought more backup as her power levels primed. "_Feather Light,_" she whispered, and the Angel sprang forth, bubbly smile noticeably absent. In its place was an annoyed look as it swirled protectively around Skuld and Urd. Her weapon to call was reflexively summoned from the ether and Phoenix Wind settled into Ranma's hands, singing glorious battle through her soul.

Urd and Skuld stared at the redhead in wonder. Urd's gaze snapped from the newly acquired angel to the staff she now bore in hand. Not even she suspected that Ranma was such a fertile ground for power and could acquire so much in so little amount of time, but she should have. She turned to the Review Board, who sat in shock. Urd touched Ranma's shoulder and the Goddess relaxed slightly.

"I see we've all forgotten that a Goddess First Class Unlimited is a direct extension of our Lord's divine will." Urd stated evenly to the board. "Her opinion isn't to be taken lightly."

"B-But… She's only been a Goddess for three days…!" The Third Director protested. "And mistakenly at that!"

Urd loosed a hearty laugh, cutting through the tension. "You think Kami-Sama doesn't know that? He could have her busted down right here and now on His divine word alone, yet here she is, having made her way to heaven, acquiring an Angel and Category One weapon all by herself… And in only three days. Those facts alone should tip you off to a very important clue." And I was silly for not seeing it sooner myself, Urd chided herself silently.

The director was about to say something, when the red phone on his desk rang. "Yes? Uh, yes Sir! Of course Sir! Right away! Yes? Thank you!" He set the phone down gently. "All charges are dropped concerning Goddess Urd and Goddess Skuld. Ranma is free to go as well," he said to the Valkyries, who nodded in acknowledgement. Ranma relaxed with a sigh and Feather Light twiddled with glee around her.

"Oh, and you have an appointment with Kami-sama tommorow."

* * *

Belldandy watched from the bench outside as her sisters and Ranma made their way down the Goddess Investigative Office steps with smiles on their face. She had prayed to Kami-sama on those very steps that things would turn out ok, and by the looks-- A shadow consumed her and she looked up suddenly to find an angel with flowing red hair look down her with a wide smile and bright eyes. Sunlight filtered through it's speckled wings and Belldandy smiled back and asked, "Whose angel are you?" The angel winked and fluttered off to the trio now clearing the last of the office steps. Belldandy blinked with surprise. She knew both Skuld's and Urd's angels, and this particular one wasn't either. That would only leave… Ranma? As the angel circled the trio, Feather Light pulled her attention from the conversation to the woman sitting on the bench. 

"Bell-chan!" Ranma exclaimed and the group converged on the sisters. Ranma's smile faded to a sheepish look of guilt. "I'm sorry I left you behind… I just couldn't… It's just…."

Belldandy pulled Ranma into an unexpected hug. "Thank you for looking after my sisters, how ever unorthodox you intervention may have been." Then she peered up at the smiling angel. "I see you've been busy."

"Uh, yeah…" Sheepish shame turned into a grin. "Belldandy, meet Feather Light!"

"Hahahah!" Skuld exclaimed, "You should have seen their faces when the Board saw her first the first time. They were SO upset!"

Belldandy listened with amusement, then turned to Urd. "Ranma is progressing very quickly, is she not?"

Urd sensed the underlying point of her observation easily since she had already come to the same conclusion. "Already got it covered. Her studies start tonight."

"Studies?" Ranma blinked. Goddesses had to study?

"Yep, and I'm your tutor!" Urd grinned, but it quickly faded. "What I said to the Review Board is no exaggeration, though. I know it's a lot to take in at once, but a Goddess First Class, Category One Unlimited is the direct extension of our Lord's will manifest." She let those words sink into Ranma, whose carefree attitude was all but gone. Urd could speak from a position of authority because she had passed that very exam, but had chosen not to take the post because she knew her heart. She knew that she could only hold the compassion required for only her closest friends and family. Ranma, however…

"Don't worry about it kid. For now, lets celebrate our victory!"

* * *

**Chapter EIGHT**

**C**elebrate they did, but Ranma had an appointment to keep earth side with a certain sister Tendo. Of course, that appointment reminded him of the BIG appoint scheduled for tomorrow afternoon: Ranma Saotome, meet the Supreme Ruler of the Universe. She was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Ranma popped out of the koi pound, her ride substantially smoother now that she knew how the technique worked and shifted to her Chinese clothing before entering the dojo. She found Nabiki sitting in the living room watching TV with Akane.

"I thought you'd forgotton." Nabiki said with a neutral expression.

"We just got a little hung up is all," Ranma explained.

"In heaven."

"Uh, yeah." Ranma scratched her head in embarrassment, realizing how absolutely unbelievable it sounded. "But I made a promise, so here I am."

Akane looked at the two. Was this a real conversation going on here? Ranma? Giving her word to Nabiki? About what? She shot a questioning glare to her sister, who returned it with a mischevious smile.

"We're going out for a bit, A-chan." She said, leading Ranma out. "Be back in a few hours."

Kasumi AND Nabiki? Akane thought. Now she was sure her life was turning upside down.

Ranma recognized the part of Nerima Nabiki was leading her into. Though she had seldom visited herself, she knew it was the suburb's gaming district. If it could be fed money, you'd most likely find it here, whether it be video games or gambling. Or both. "Why are we down here again?"

Nabiki looked back at her new protégée. "You're training of course. And here we are."

Ranma looked left to find themselves standing in front of a building labeled "SUPER-SUPER PACHINCO!" Ranma did an instant face plant. "You've got to be kidding me! How is this place going to help me with my abilities!"

Nabiki tisk'd her student, pulling her inside. In front of them stood endless stands of pachinko machines, the steady racket of bouncing balls filtering though the establishment as people gambled their money away. "Predicting a coin toss doesn't even come _close_ to tapping your potential, Ranma. What do you see?"

Ranma stared one of the gamblers and her machine, steel balls bouncing wildly across a horizontal board of pegs and lights. The redhead was about to protest again when realization hit her with a sudden "Ooooh!"

Nabiki nodded with satisfaction. "Exactly. Each ball is triggered to depart the chute and hit the pegs, thereby creating numerous and unpredictable outcomes. Of course, the speed at which the ball is sent out the chute by the player is a factor in this equation, but it is not a decisive one," She explained to her student, who drank it in. "I do occasionally gamble, but not in games like these. Can you guess why?"

Ranma's mind closed around the concept easily. "Because of the totally random element involved. Since there is no real predictable pattern, there is no predictable way to win."

Nabiki smiled. Maybe she had made a mistake underestimating Saotome years ago when they first met. With the right amount of influence she could have- Nabiki cut that line of thought off. Now isn't the time for wistful fantasies. "Exactly," she continued. "Games like this always favor the house because of that random element and the losers will always outweigh the winners… Which is where your lesson comes in." Ranma followed Nabiki to the counter, who promptly held out her hand. "2000 yen."

Ranma twitched. "I thought you were going to train me!"

Nabiki shook her head in mock sympathy. "Nobody ever said training was going to be free. 2000 yen." The annoyed Ranma dug money out of her pocket and slapped it into her hand, who in turn slide it to the waiting attendant. The attendant smiled and slid a basket of steel balls in return. The sister led Ranma back to an empty machine and fed the balls into the hungry receptacle. The pachinko machine happily chirped to life, flashing and beeping.

"Now, we're going to do this one ball at a time for now," Nabiki explained to her charge. "Your job is to predict exactly where the ball will land." Ranma nodded her head and Nabiki thumbed the lever once, sending a ball rocketing up the chute.

The Goddess of Luck concentrated on the ball as it continued on the ballistic arc. The ball had it's own aura which suddenly exploded as it hit the first peg. Chained lightning seemed to arc from one peg to another too fast too see or understand. In seconds, it was over and the ball was resting at the bottom of the machine.

Nabiki had been watching Ranma closely and saw her face register shock and incomprehension. "What did you see Ranma?"

"The… The ball had an aura. It exploded as soon as it hit the first peg and lightening chained all over the board," Ranma tried to rationalize what she had just seen to Nabiki. "It was nothing like the penny toss."

The middle sister thought on this a bit. While she really had no idea what Ranma was experiencing and could only go by her descriptions, she had the mental process of a machine. In another life, she could have easily been and engineer or scientist, but in this one, she was tutor to the Goddess of Luck. "The lightening didn't start until it hit the peg?" Ranma nodded. "I'm assuming that that aura of lighting represented potential outcomes. Watch it again. Look for details this time."

She thumbed the lever again and the next ball shot out. Ranma watched closely as the same event occurred, not quite as shocked as before. "I assume the lightening was there?" Ranma nodded. "Now was the lightening spread across the entire board or confined to one area?"

"Confined to an area." Ranma confirmed. "In fact, it seemed to follow a cone to the bottom."

Makes sense, Nabiki thought to herself. If she is seeing outcomes, those outcomes would narrow to one certainty as it approached the bottom. "Interesting. Now, did any of the lightening paths seem stronger than the others?"

"Um, I think. Maybe." Ranma answered uncertainly. Nabiki flipped the lever again and Ranma concentrated. Sure enough some of the paths were stronger than others, and the ball followed the paths down.

Nabiki watched Ranma's eyes light up. She saw something. Nabiki flipped it again, and Ranma tracked the ball down. Again. Ranma tracked it silently. Again. The ball plunked to the bottom. Again. This time, Ranma's finger shot out and pressed against the glass before the ball had made it half way down the maze of pegs. Sure enough, the ball landed on target. Nabiki smiled and waited for Ranma.

"You're right. They're outcomes," Ranma confirmed, staring at Nabiki. "The stronger the lightening path, the higher the chance the ball will fall in that direction.

"Very good." She complimented. "Now for phase two." Ranma was just wondering what phase two was when Nabiki slapped the lever five times in rapid succession, sending the balls out of the chute at high speed. Ranma locked in on the balls as they fell, pointing to their impact points. She was disappointed when one fell to the side and off impact. "Four out of Five. Not bad. What happened to the Fifth?"

"The outcome seemed equally likely in either direction. I picked the wrong one." Ranma admitted.

Nabiki shrugged. "Statistically, it's bound to happen. Most events are weighted toward certain outcomes while a few can break either way. Lets try again." The next ten minutes saw the pair shoot their remaining supply of ammunition off into the machine. Nabiki was impressed. Even at high rates of fire, Saotome was averaging ninety-eight percent by the time their reserves ran dry.

The machine clicked and Ranma looked down. Empty. "Now what?"

Nabiki folded her arms and considered Ranma. "Well, you have two choices. We can call it a day or," a naughty twinkled in her eye, "We can move on to phase three."

The redhead was like a woman dying of thirst in the Sahara when it came to understanding her newfound powers and she eagerly accepted phase three. Nabiki simply pointed over to the desk and Ranma, for the first time in her life, eagerly spent money at Nabiki's direction. A minute later, Ranma plopped back down beside her with the basket of steel balls.

"Phase three," Nabiki began, "Involves something you mentioned earlier back at the dojo. You said you thought you could influence outcomes, correct?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but maybe." Ranma stated uncertainly.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out." Nabiki thumbed the lever as before, and this time, Ranma wasn't looking for an impact point. She was looking for something imperceptible. She knew it was out there, just beyond her reach. With a thunk, the ball reached the bottom. "Anything?"

Ranma shook her head. "I could see the outcomes, but I still can't get a grasp on the influence part."

To that, Nabiki simply flipped the lever again. And again. And again. It took only five minutes to deplete their current basket this time. She looked at her sister's maybe fiancée. "Stay or go home?"

Ranma checked her packets and pulled out 500 yen. "I got nothing left. I guess we--" Nabiki stopped her and dug into her purse. Ranma about had a heart attack when she gave him 5000 yen, staring at the sister in total disbelief.

She couldn't stand the stare any longer. "Ranma, I've underestimated you, I've doubted you and I've taken advantage of you," Nabiki explained. "But if there is one thing I do know about you, it's that you never give up until you succeed. I've been reevaluating everything I know about you lately, so don't let me down on the one thing I'm certain of."

Ranma blinked, brain function suspended in disbelief. Nabiki… Is actually betting… On me? The redhead nodded slowly in understanding and retrieved a bucket of pachinko balls. This time Ranma was on the lever, her total focus on the balls richocheting wildly on the down the board while Nabiki watched. They had been getting some hits and they were paying out a tiny supply of balls, but not enough to make up for their losses and nothing Ranma was indicating as her own success. Nabiki watched as one by one the pool of shiny steel depleted. While she was by no means poor, she didn't exactly have wads of cash on her either. Once this was gone…

Ranma was concentrating hard now. Almost there, she thought as that special something continued to elude her. The lightening… If she could just reach out and… the machine clicked empty and the last ball powered out of the chute. It bounced around avoiding all the major pockets that would score them a bonus. Now it fell deeper into the maze and Ranma could see the major path angling away from even the minor bonus zones. A feeling of disappointment was just creeping in when she saw it; A tiny little branch. Nothing more than a soft glow, but it would bring the ball back into play. If she could just reach out…_ Reach out!_ Time ground down to molasses as Ranma concentrated on that single point. Everything slowed and the ball fell, millimeters away from hitting that crucial peg. CONCENTRATE. Ranma's entire being floated in that single space of time.

_Tick!_

The ball hit and its trajectory was altered from the main line and onto the new path, but still had a ways to go. Ranma, however, knew exactly what to look for now. She traced the new line down, looking for the improbabilities in the path and found one that would bring it closer to the single remaining pocket. She focused on one fracture, time slowing for her as she did. As soon as it hit, she jumped to the next. One more alteration and the arc became solid, feeding down into that final pocket as if that were its destiny all along.

Nabiki had been wringing her hands in nervous anticipation when the ball finally clicked home and the machine sighed with a happy 'ding!' Ten more balls fed into their previously empty container. She looked at Ranma, whose face had been practically pressed against the glass, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Slowly, the redhead looked over, and her face transformed from one of intense concentration to a confident grin.

"_It's payback time._"

* * *

Ranma and Nabiki weren't home yet, Akane realized as the clock ticked six PM. She rocked off her bed and stared out into the sunset sky wondering exactly how derailed her life had become. Pressured by her parents to marry a gender shifting martial artist, fighting for his attentions versus two other eligible fiancées, enduring the countless numbers villains and antagonist that he attracted, dying and being reborn by his hand and finally this-- Ranma turned Goddess. Now she wasn't even certain if she wasn't competing with her own sisters for his attention. It was getting outright... Akane's self loathing paused for a second as she watched a figure with a can of spray paint mark an 'X' in the corner of the yard. What was Skuld doing…? 

The diminutive teen Goddess was typing away at a rather large PDA like device with wires and such jutting out of it when she heard Akane walk up. The Goddess looked up, gave her a smile then went back to the largish PDA.

Akane stood on the spray painted 'X' and looked at it curiously. "Um, why are you painting-"

Skuld suddenly noticed her immediate location and pulled her off the 'X' with a concerned look. She looked at Akane once more and noticed the questions in her eyes at her forced change in location. "After Mara's attack yesterday, I realized our demon problems might follow us home sooner or later, so I'm implementing a defense for your dojo!"

Akane blinked. A defense for our Dojo? "What sort of defense?"

"Well," Skuld explained, "It wasn't easy, but I took the basic template from the shrine where we live. Since I couldn't exactly teleport the generators here, I'm boosting them into low Earth orbit to transport them. In fact, they should be arriving in about…" She glanced at the PDA, "Ten seconds."

Low earth orbit? Akane wondered looking at Skuld. What, did she think this was Japanese Space Command or something? Skuld looked into the dusk sky. Apparently she did. Akane looked up as well and saw a tiny point of light. Kind of early for stars to be shining and it was getting bigger. Akane looked back to Skuld. She couldn't be serious. She began to hear a sharp whine and looked up to find a four fireballs streaking to Earth. It was too late to scream and they hit, four giant clouds of dust erupting within the four corners of the Tendo property. The ground shook madly and Akane was sent to the ground as dust whirled around her. With coughing fits, she got back to her feet and found Skuld smiling in satisfaction when the dust finally cleared. There in front of her stood a twenty-foot tall back square monolith imbedded in the buckled earth. The monolith itself was divided into four sections by a deep groove that was at least a foot wide and two feet deep.

Skuld looked at the awe struck human. "Ready?" She didn't wait for a reply and stabbed a button on her PDA. "Power ON!" The air trembled around the device and it hummed contently. A glow formed within the grooves and a solid wall of greenish light flowed forth, connecting with its sister devices from the remaining three corners of the yard. The result was a translucent green field that surrounded the dojo property on all four sides while extending into the air for thousands of feet like a spotlight. Even as Akane stared in amazement, the field faded from visible viewing.

"Is..Is it still on?"

"Of course!" Skuld replied confidently, "That was just the initial power flux."

Akane continued to look at the Goddess incredulously. "But.. What IS it?"

"My very own Sub Dimensional Demonic Interdiction Energy Barrier!" Skuld announced with pride. "It has a total power output of 1.21 gigawatts across five planes of existence with a switchable operating frequency…" Skuld continued to rattle off the specs to Akane, whom she had lost after the word 'Sub Dimensional'

"What a haul, WHAT A HAUL!" A small bouncing figure hollered in delight, bouncing up the sidewalk to the dojo entrance. The old Master Happosai was back after a successful nights' raid of various women's undergarments, as evidenced by the bloated sack slung over his back.

Skuld noted the tiny old man, and turned to Akane. "Don't worry, it only affects demons. He should be Ok."

_BZZZzzzZZZAP!_

Happosai had just cleared the wall before running into a solid barrier of pain, light streaking off him, frying his person and the pretty linens he carried.

Skuld looked horrified. Akane nodded in satisfaction. "Works great."

The laughter of two chittering girls outside the dojo stopped abruptly as they noticed one fried old pervert smoldering at the gates. Ranma didn't know what happened to him, but he probably deserved it. Both entered the dojo to find Akane and Skuld standing beside a large black monolith.

Nabiki asked first. "Do I even want to know?"

Skuld piped up happily. "It's a Sub Dimentional--"

"Demon zapper." Akane cut her off with the simpler explanation. Nabiki nodded. The youngest sister's eyes narrowed on her sibling. "So, how was your night out with Ranma?"

The answer she got wasn't the one she was expecting. "Absolutely fabulous. In fact, if was so much fun that's we're going out again tomorrow night." Nabiki replied with an easy smile and Ranma nodded happily. Of course, there was the fact that she had come out over 40,000 yen richer than when they'd started Ranma's training, but there was also the fact that both were getting to know one another quite well for the first time since their introduction. Nabiki was beginning to see her as more than a cash cow while Ranma was letting down enough defenses to get to know her as a person, something few people had even bothered doing for either of them. And they were making tons of money in the process. The ironic fact was that she actually had to pull Ranma away from the machines once she had that aspect of her powers firmly in hand. While the redhead didn't necessarily care about money for it's own sake, the fact that it was a practical application of her ability had started her on a winning streak so obvious that the parlor owners couldn't possibly ignore it. Nabiki had to literally pull Ranma out of the place before they were blackballed.

Akane looked at Ranma with surprise and confusion, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Ranma and her sister were getting along well. Not just well, but incredibly well. How could her sister possibly do this to her? She knew Nabiki to be a mercenary, but she usually limited her acts of subversion to outsiders not-

"Yeah, tomorrow we start on cards!" Ranma ginned from ear to ear and Akane fell over. What did cards have to do with dating!

"Well, I've got some studying to do." Nabiki excused herself. "Same time tommorow?" Ranma nodded and the sister was gone.

Ranma decided that was a good time to make her exit as well. "I promised Urd to study under her. Gotta go Akane!" And with that, she was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Ranma found Urd in the living room angrily beating on the TV. "Why won't this stupid thing--! Oh, hi Ranma!" The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your TV broke." 

"Maybe Skuld can fix it right?" Ranma didn't notice the look on Urd's face indicating that was a very BAD idea. "Heck, she just built a demon zapper thingy outside."

Urd looked at Ranma, then back to the TV. "That would probably explain why the TV isn't working." Urd turned loose a sigh. "Oh well. Get dressed, we're going out tonight!"

Ranma looked at her current clothing wondering what was wrong with it. "I thought we were studying?"

"What I have to teach isn't for general consumption." She stated, then looked Ranma over. "That, and I also need to teach you a good lesson in fashion."

Ranma looked over Urd's sense of fashion, consisting of a high cut vinyl skirt, black leather halter top and a petite crimson jacket with enough baubles on her person to open her own jewelry store. Fashion Ninja, indeed, she snorted mentally. I had better dress myself before she tries to do it for me.

Maybe it had something to do with Ranma growing up half her life in China, Urd observed from the ensemble the redhead had willed into existence. It was a traditional red and black Chinese one-piece dress with a leg slit running high up the length, and over it, a petite crimson coat to match the one Urd wore. The overall effect was one of modest sensuality, while Urd herself normally aimed for outright sexuality. And somehow, the matching coats brought them into convergence. Whoo-hoo! Urd thought. What a pair we'll make tonight!

Urd began to lead the younger goddess out and Ranma asked, "Isn't Bell-chan coming too?"

The Goddess of the Past shook her head and smiled. "Date night. Bell and Keiichi are probably racing down some highway even as we speak."

Even as her best friend pulled her along, Ranma thought about Urd's statement. Belldandy? Race? Who would have thought? Maybe she could give Kasumi a few pointers on cutting loose every once in a while.

A half hour later the two had found a small festival, walking around and taking in the sights. Of course, the pair made quite a stir wherever they went, much to Urd's delight. The sexy white and bronze goddess and her sensual redheaded counterpart could do no wrong as they strolled through the attractions, finding that they themselves were one. Ranma wasn't quite as at ease with all the attention as Urd was, but she wasn't blushing outright with embarrassment either. She couldn't count the number of times she had used her girl type to gain favor with guys, and in reality, something deep within her thrilled at the prospect of being eye candy now. Ranma wanted to move to squash that feeling outright, but there was her balance and sanity to consider. It was something she had managed to maintain so far, except under periods of stress where she still found herself sliding complete off to one side or the other. Still, the extremes were becoming less frequent, so she let the feelings she now had go for now.

Urd looked at her friend, who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. So many changes she's going through… And so much she'll have to become. But that's what friends are for. To help them through those times. "What is the first rule of a Martial artist?" She asked, breaking her partner's train of thought.

Ranma cast a sidelong glance at Urd. "Is that a trick question?"

"Not at all." Urd stated. "In fact, it's probably the only reason you're still a Goddess at all. Think about it. What do you bring to the table as a three day old goddess?"

Ranma thought about it and shrugged. "Not much to be honest. I'm a great martial artist, but I'm sure heaven has an ample supply of those. I don't know the job, don't know the power and don't know anything about Heaven, Hell or whatever. Heck, I barely even know what a Goddess is." Ranma herself began to wonder why she was still a Goddess.

"Exactly." Urd replied. "You don't know anything about anything but you're still a Goddess. Which means you know something. Something _vital_."

Ranma thought about it for a moment. She only knew one thing. "A Martial Artist's first duty is to help defend those who can't defend themselves?"

Urd nodded. "That concept is the bedrock of your present rank; Goddess First Class, Category One Unlimited. But it isn't limited to simply defense of the defenseless. It's to help those in need under any circumstance, whether it be personal safety, love, sorrow, whatever. It stretches to every aspect of human life." The goddess watched Ranma as she absorbed the information with serious intent. "At its core, your martial arts code is that of a servant." She held up a hand to forestall Ranma's objection. "I'm not talking about the servant that washes clothes and makes food. I'm talking about the service of real human need, not fluff."

"So I'm a servant?" Ranma asked with confusion.

"Yes," Urd confirmed. "Even as a martial artist, you serve mankind. Your code of servitude provides for the defense of the helpless. While that code of service to others maybe scoffed at here on Earth, it is held in high regard up there." Urd finished, pointing into the starry sky.

Ranma knew she was right. The general attitude of half the people she knew was to hang somebody out to dry and let them handle their own problems, which directly conflicted with her code as a martial artist. If the need were genuine, she would stand, fight and die by that code, and had already proven that more than once.

Urd watched as understanding dawned in her friend's face. Good. "A Goddess has nearly an identical code, and the higher the rank, the more all encompassing that code becomes and the more vital its practice is at all times. As a Goddess First Class, you are a servant of true need, regardless of the area it falls under." Urd continued. "If that need falls under the defense of the innocent, that is where you will stand. If that need falls under matters of the heart, that is what you will mend."

"But isn't that what you already do?" Ranma asked Urd, who simply smiled.

"Yes, but only to a limited extent," She explained. "There is definitely some overlap between the rank of Goddess first and Goddess second, but Bell and my ranks focus more on want than need, plus one other significant difference." She let the statement hang for a moment, unsure of how to explain it. "…That difference being that the person I'm talking to at this very moment is a direct extension of God's will manifest."

Ranma's eyes widened. "But aren't you…?"

"We are all agents of Kami-sama." She smiled gently, "But you are one of His hands. There's a world of difference."

Ranma sat back in shock, only now realizing the enormity of what she had been dropped into. Urd had said some of this earlier, but The Hand of God? Me? I can barely lead a life free of chaos and fiancées, let alone be 'the direct extension of God's will manifest!

"Oh, I think I'm going to pass out..." Urd simply chuckled and Ranma stared at her. "I'm nowhere a good enough person to take on this sort of responsibility! Shouldn't there be a saint somewhere that needs promoting or something!"

"Maybe," Urd started. "But you have the job and Kami-sama hasn't busted you down yet, which means he must approve of something you're doing, and that's no small compliment." Ranma began to protest. "No, you're selling yourself way too short. Besides, it's not as if you come without references. How many super-natural evils have you fought within the last five years? I haven't seen you're complete file, but I know it's pretty dang impressive for a mortal." She looked at Urd with skepticism. "HR already has several different departments banging down their door to get you transferred, even Special Duty."

"Special Duty?"

"Heaven's Special Forces." Urd clarified. "If it needs to be infiltrated or destroyed yesterday, Special Duty goes in on the first wave. As Special Duty, you'd be less the hand of God and more his angry fist. Even with your martial arts training though, I just don't see you as an angry fist, but we're getting ahead of ourselves."

Ranma looked out over the river they had been sitting by, focusing on the reflections of light and on-going festivities in the water. "I'm getting tired of it anyway." She said with a weary voice.

Urd looked at Ranma curiously. Tired of it? "Tired of what?"

"Training. Fighting. All of it." Urd's eyes widened slightly at the soft proclamation, and she was sure Ranma's family would have widened even more, if not just passed out right then in there with the news. She wouldn't have admitted it to another living soul except possibly Kasumi, but the constant life and death struggles, daily combat and the always having to look over her shoulder every single day was wearing thin. Very thin. And Ranma was sure it was contributing to her instability as of late.

"It's not that I don't love the art," She explained slowly to Urd, "It's just that every single day I have to watch my back for the next dagger. Always have to learn the new technique that will keep me alive a little bit longer. And that's all my life is; A grind from one fight to the next. That's not what my code is about. That's not why I learn new techniques. That's not why I practice everyday …But that's all there is."

Urd knew her sister well enough to see the problem instantly. "And being forced to marry within the system you are so desperately trying to survive in…" Her voice trailed off and Ranma simply nodded, looking at the ground. Urd smiled brightly and slapped her partner on the back, producing an 'ugh!'

"Then it looks like we came along just in time!" She stated brightly. "Come on, let's go get some sake and make the guys oogle!"

* * *

Akane watched Skuld with facination. She had originally been waiting up for Ranma and Urd to come home, but had somehow gotten caught up trying to figure out what Skuld was doing to their TV. The teen had gutted and rebuilt it from the ground up, the only familiar part being left on it was the big tube itself. 

"The problem is that the SDDIEB field outside is blocking all outside emissions to and from the house," Skuld explained to an awed Akane as she screwed in an ominous looking bottle with a radiation symbol on it. "To get a TV signal, I had to had to drop the receiver into a subspace tunnel across five planular domains to tune the necessary harmonic frequency that would bypass the shield and receive outside communications."

All of which translated to Akane as Skuld having built a Demon Zapper AND a TV Killer. Amazing little girl, this one.

"There!" Skuld declared as she locked a final bolt into place. The girl looked at Akane, motioning her to try the remote. The Tendo sister shook her head violently no. Skuld sighed and flipped the TV on manually using a giant circuit breaker she had installed on the side, right next to the nuclear fusion bottles. With a 'thunk' of the switch, the household lights noticeably dimmed and the TV came to life. "_Yes!_" Skuld was just about to launch into a round of bragging when both girls noticed something odd. It looked like a regular newscast, save the anchorman wasn't speaking Japanese and had three eyes, a squat torso and was blue. The window in back of him showed a nice sunny day …On the planet of Altair Five. Alien language flashed across the screen as they advertised… Shiny gelatinous cubes? Well, Akane wasn't sure, but she had seen enough and thumbed the remote off. The TV died and the lights came back up.

"I think you have a few adjustments to go," Akane stated. Skuld simply nodded and began to disassemble the TV.

The front door clicked and Ranma walked into the living room, instantly noticing the parts and tools strewn about. She looked from Akane to Skuld to the TV monstrosity. "We get satellite channels now?"

Skuld grinned, a huge sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "In a manner of speaking… Say, where's Urd?"

"Went back to the Shrine to check on Bell." Skuld nodded.

Akane looked at Ranma, the Chinese dress and jacket. She was a looker by all rights. And she had been going out with that uninhibited one, Urd, who was no slouch for looks either. Akane was worried. Kasumi. Nabiki. Urd. Where did she stand in all of this?

Akane put on a bright smile. "So how was your evening, Ranma?"

Ranma smiled back. "Had a great time!" Then she added with a conspiratorial smile, "We made the guys oogle." Ranma hadn't even thought about it when the words escaped her lips, but the look on Akane's face said it all. Oops. Where's that come from? The fiancée's smile faltered, however briefly before she put it back into place.

"That's great…" She continued with force enthusiasm. "What else did you do?"

"Talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

Each reply took another notch out of that forced smile and now Akane was getting annoyed. "What sort of 'stuff'?"

Ranma hesitated. She could see where this was going as plain as day. "I can't exactly say…"

Anger flashed into the youngest Tendo's eyes, then softened to disappointment. "Is it something you can tell her?" She motioned to Skuld. "Or Kasumi? Or even Nabiki?" Tears began to form. "Why everybody else but me, Ranma, _Why?_"

Ranma took the seat beside her and looked at Skuld, who need no prompting to leave the room.

"What are we to each other anymore, Ranma?"

The redhead put her arm around the grieving fiancée and Urd's words came to mind. '_…In matters of the heart, that is what you will mend._' Ranma pulled Akane close. "I know it's hard, Akane-chan. I've been going through so many changes that it's almost impossible for me to keep up, let alone those close to me," Akane's heart fluttered with that last part. "And the positions we're both expected to fulfill are shifting so rapidly they're almost no longer relevant. I mean, we were forced into this situation by parents who expect me, a male to take up the mantle of The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts while they expected you to marry that person." Akane looked at her fiancé as she sighed. "Now their heir apparent is stuck a female, has become a goddess and might very well not be able to carry the dojo herself anyway with recent developments."

Akane's head snapped up. It was the first time she had heard Ranma even mention the possibility of purposely not becoming the heir of their dojo. "W-Why not? It's been your life… Our life."

Ranma chuckled. "That's just it, Akane.. It hasn't been our life. It's been our parents, and who knows what they'll do when they find out their heir is no longer one at all, but quite the opposite and might remain that way. You know they're still hoping for a cure like last time. Your father will have to maintain the bloodline for his dojo somehow, and even though my father is your father's best friend, me maintaining that bloodline though you is… Impossible." Akane stared at her in morbid fascination. Ranma had really put thought into this… "That would leave nobody within your bloodline except your father and grandfather with any knowledge of the school and its art, which only leaves two real possibilities for the school's future." Akane stared. Her it comes… "Either train you so you can carry on and marry someone else, or train somebody for the express purpose of marrying you or the other sisters."

Akane leaned back in shock. Ranma was right. Oh, sure, father could wait for any one of the other sisters to marry and raise a boy, but she doubt that outright. It wasn't as if either father or grandfather were getting any younger, and by the time the heir came of age… They wouldn't take the chance of all that knowledge being lost and the school descending into obscurity.

Ranma watched as the full meaning of their predicament fell upon her. "And this is only a fraction of what I have to bear now. If this goddess thing comes fully to pass, I may very well not have time to spend managing the dojo, let alone perform the duties as an heir would. And that's even assuming you and I are ok, with eh… um…" Akane looked like she was about ready to throw up. "Exactly. It's not that I don't care for you… I'd have to be a fool not to for after so long…"

The Tendo finally realized the heart of Ranma Saotome. It wasn't that she was burning her bridges by choice, but because they were already lit and on fire around her. Ranma wasn't leaving her behind, but the situation was such that she couldn't move back and Akane couldn't move forward. That was unless she were willing to do… That. With Ranma. As a girl. Akane blanched inwardly. She was use to the girl type, but thought of it mostly as Ranma had… An inconvenience that was occasionally useful. She had never expected to have 'relations' with it, of all things. Heck, even Shampoo is more ready to deal with than I am, Akane thought to herself. She'd take Ranma male or female, day or night, but Ranma still puts her off. That sudden realization was a sobering thought in itself. The Amazon was attractive, compliant, ready, willing and able, yet here Ranma was. With her.

Akane reached around and hugged the redheaded Goddess of Luck, much to her surprise. "Thank you Ranma. No matter what happens, _thank you_."

* * *

**Chapter NINE**

**K**asumi entered the kitchen as was her early morning custom to get things around for breakfast, but was greeted by a curious sight. The rice cooker had been… Modified. She peered at it curiously and saw numerous new gears, circuit boards and various other unidentifiable parts attached to the bowl itself. In fact, that was the only stock part on the device anymore. She had known about the TV, as Skuld had stayed up all night tinkering with it, but why the rice cooker?

"I, um, wouldn't touch that if I were you." Ranma advised the eldest Tendo sister as she walked into the kitchen, wearing her boxers and tank top as she was occasionally wont to do before the rest of the household woke up.

"I wasn't about to." Kasumi noted, still staring at the modified kitchen implement. She turned toward Ranma. "Why..?"

"Skuld got the TV working again, but found out that the TV was causing other household appliances not to work." The redhead explained as she pulled some juice from the refrigerator. "So she set about modifying the affected items to where they did work."

Kasumi looked at the alien device from another vantage point. "Then I take it this one doesn't work?"

"She fell asleep before she could work the bugs out, but lets just say it teleports stuff and leave it at that." Ranma answered and Kasumi stepped back.

"Oh my." She gave it one last moment of consideration, then turn back to Ranma, "Did you and Akane work things out?"

Ranma hesitated. "I think so. May not have anything else worked out in this crazy mess, but I think we've got that."

Kasumi smiled. "At least you got the most important thing." Ranma nodded, returning the smile. "By the way, I wouldn't run around in that too much anymore." The goddess looked at her in silent question. "As a guy you could get away with a tank top and briefs. As a girl…" Kasumi paused.

"Let's just say Urd would approve."

And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

"_Come on, Skuld!_ I know Pandas faster than you!" Ranma pressed the teen goddess with her own hammer, cracking at her guard. It was the best Genma Saotome impression she could muster and she could tell it had worked as Skuld's frustration level grew exponentially. 

"I stayed up all night last night, Onee-chan!" Skuld complained as she hopped back from Ranma's next swipe, then reengaged the older goddess. "Cut me some slack!"

Ranma produced a feral grin as she swung in for her next attack. " A REAL Debugger must be ready day or night for whatever challenges await her, SLACKER!" Jeez, I'm having fun with the ol' Pops bit, Ranma thought. Granted, I'm only using a fraction of my ability, but she has to start somewhere.

"WHAT?" The teen protested and suddenly her hammer strikes became more aggressive. "Are you saying I'm not a REAL DEBUGGER?" Ranma sidestepped and the hammer blew past her. "That's it! You're finished!"

Skuld stepped up her attacks, fuelled by anger and Ranma secretly smiled. Now Skuld is running at a level of potential I can work with! Sometimes all it takes is the right motivation, the Sensei thought and assumed a purely defensive stance, allowing Skuld to get the feel of being on the offensive. She repeatedly hammered Ranma's staff, using her limited repertoire of attacks and stances with precision backed by vengeance. Her feral smile now matched Ranma's own as she ruthlessly beat the older goddess back to the edge of the dojo mat and--

_ThwaaK!_

The opposite end of Ranma's weapon came out of nowhere at high speed, and Skuld's own hammer flipped away, disarming her completely. The Goddess of Luck now held the end tip of her hammer at her throat, its block resting behind her wrist as if the weapon itself were a sword. Then, with a quick flip, she returned the hammer to her side.

Skuld's heart pounded, anger all but evaporated. So fast! And she could have done that at any time! And I was doing so well too! She watched as Ranma's feral smile melted into a gentler one, and sat down. When Ranma sat down, it was teaching time, so Skuld sat as well.

"How did you feel when you were on the attack?" Ranma asked her student, whose breathing was finally calming.

"It was…" Skuld searched herself for a moment. "Exhilarating. Like I was in control. Powerful."

Ranma nodded. "The first thing to take away from that is that the person who controls the tempo of the engagement wins."

"But I thought I was! …Until you disarmed me."

"Exactly." Ranma continued. "But most battles are decided well in advance by what's up here." She finished, tapping her head. "Tell me what you were thinking."

"I was mad… Pissed." Skuld shook her head.

"If you can't control this," Ranma tapped her skull once more. "You can't control this." She let her hand rest on the hammer beside her. "I was in control and you were not. I won by default before your first blow landed."

Skulds eyes widened. "Just like building something! If you can't see it here first," She tapped her own head, "Then you'll have a much harder time building it!"

Ranma's smile widened, nodding at his pupil. "But building stuff takes heart too, right?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Just remember that heart can allow you to exceed your limits like you did back there," Ranma complimented, "You didn't like the thought of being a third rate debugger, and it drove you. But the head focuses all that energy and all that action, just as I imagine it does when you invent stuff. Focused motivation will win you victories believed to be impossible, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Go get breakfast then!" Ranma stood up and she was greeted by the traditional crushing hug before the teen ran off to breakfast. Akane stood up from her seat off to the side.

"That was very well done." She complimented, taking her place on the mat.

Ranma smiled modestly. "It's easy when you're pupil is that eager." She took her place on the mat opposite of Akane. "Ready for your lesson, A-chan?"

Akane grinned, "Always, Ran-chan!"

It was the first match she could remember truly enjoying since her mother passed away all those years ago. Two simple friends. Sparring. It was pure. The way it should have been all along.

* * *

Ranma could only gape at the sights around her as Belldandy led her through the city whose heart bore The Temple; the threshold of the Creator Himself. She had known a bit of history and the redhead could see a grand mix of it in every building she passed now that she wasn't storming heaven without a clue. It was an absolute perfect mix of structure and nature, allowing trees to grow inside and outside of buildings while waterfalls cascaded off the walls. Surreal didn't even begin to describe the scene as they moved from street to street. 

The question had come up as to who should escort her to The One, and it was quickly decided that the ranking sister would perform the duty. Besides, Skuld was just dying to hit an electronics sale she had seen in the paper and had practically begged Urd to take her. In the end, it had fallen to Belldandy to guide the nervous Ranma Saotome up the temple steps and into the great domed hall. Ranma's labored pace ground to a halt upon seeing the giant solid gold doors, exquisitely etched with carvings of men, women, angels and beasts. They spanned the length and width of the double doors, which easily towered hundreds of feet into the air. Even a casual glance could see they told a story, and that story was more than one could possibly take in with a glance. The doors demanded attention. Study. And it was only Belldandy's light touch on her arm that brought Ranma back to the here and now.

Ranma looked at the goddess with curiosity and Belldandy smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time later."

They both stepped up to a small desk in the center of the chamber, and behind it, a small girl with jet black hair and a bright smile. "Ranma Saotome?" The goddess in question blinked and nodded with some hesitation. Nothing like being expected, she thought. The receptionist's smile widened. "Kami-sama will see you now."

With that proclamation, the double doors opened slowly with the barest of whispers, bathing the chamber and it's occupants in the soft glow of pure, untainted light. Ranma's eyes widened in wonder as Belldandy and the girl were forgotten. She had come a long way and now there was only one thing remaining…

…Walk toward the light.

* * *

Even as Ranma stepped into the purifying light, she had no way of knowing that there were places that light would never reach. It wasn't because the light couldn't penetrate them; it was because the light was rejected. Cast out. Evil worked in those places to expunge its existence-- its _taint_ --with fire, torture and darkness. And in the center of the dying and screaming sat it's architect. While that person went by many names, the forces of Heaven knew her by one in particular. 

Hild looked down upon her demoness with disappointment. "You have failed to bring back that which I sought, Mara."

Mara shivered, kneeling before her master. It wasn't so much the tone of her voice, but total lack of emotion. Or life. It was a void that promised to consume her with displeasure. She didn't dare look up into those eyes. "Yes, Master. I was in the process of turning the new one when-"

"Silence." Mara's words died with the command. "I know of the Norn's activities concerning the new Goddess and specifically that child of mine." Hild twisted the words at the mere mention of her daughter. "What should I do with you, Mara? More torture?" Mara twitched visibly. She had quite enough of that for one day once it was found out she had returned in failure. AGAIN. "No, while that would amuse me, I have other work for you. Something you can do to enter back into my favor."

Mara's eye's widened and she looked up at Hild for the first time. The ruler of Hell sat atop her thrown of skulls, flanked by muscular demon giants in red armor. The woman in front of her looked very much like her childhood friend, but colder. Crueler. She wore a leather halter-top and thigh high leather boots, both adorned with chains, spikes and studs. All backlit by the fires of Hell itself. "Yes, Hild-sama! Anything!"

The edge of Hild's mouth turned upward in an ever-so-slight smile, breaking the frozen mask. "Bring me Urd." The demoness' mouth dropped slightly before she managed to reclaim it. "I don't care how you do it, but I want her here by nightfall. She is having far too much influence on the new one as of late. My daughter needs to be taught the meaning of… Family."

* * *

The doors had closed and Ranma now walked through the light itself. Beyond, there was only clouds and light. She felt something wrap around her and turned around to find a nice old man wearing a traditional kimono, sitting in a plush chair. In front of him was a simple wooden table and a chair opposite him. The bald old man puffed on his pipe and proffered the seat. She knew who this was. It resonated in her very being. There was absolutely no doubt as she sat lightly in the chair. Kami-sama produced a smoke-ring that floated lazily into away from the pair. 

"I imagine you have many questions." The old man stated with a soft smile. Ranma simply nodded, part of her mind suspended in disbelief that she was actually talk to God himself. "To be truthful, I can't answer them all …Or rather _won't,_" He added with a wink. "But I imagine we can get the big ones out of the way."

The old man-God was right. She had tons of questions, but might as well start with the one tops on her list. "Um, why me?"

"Why _not_ you?" Kami-sama's eyes glinted with humor.

That snapped Ranma out of her disbelief. Was God being… _Funny?_ A smile began to spread across her own face. "You know what I mean. It was a total accident…"

God nodded. "Indeed. Why not some Preacher, Monk or Saint?" Ranma simply nodded, leaning forward on the edge of her chair for the answer. "First, don't believe everything you hear." She cocked her head in curiosity and He stared at her with a piercing gaze. "There are no accidents."

Ranma flinched. If He was saying that there were no accidents that would mean that the Yggradsil… Kami-sama simply shrugged. "I designed a system to run eternity so that I can concentrate on other projects. That system-- Creation itself --is maintained by the Angels under my care and those angels have been given the free will to exercise concerning some aspects of Creation."

"But if the computer crashed and you're saying that there are no accidents…" The redhead was now truly boggled, shaking her head in confusion.

"Think of it as a system of checks and balances," The old man waved a hand nonchalantly and took another puff of his pipe. "Creation is a dynamic thing, Miss Saotome, and because of that fact, occasionally requires divine intervention."

"Which is why there are Goddesses?" Ranma asked, catching onto Kami-sama's logic.

"Exactly," he confirmed. "But their freedom of choice also means the freedom to make mistakes."

"But how does that fit--"

"With you?" God supplied and Ranma nodded. "Well, somebody in HR dropped the ball when a Goddess promotion request was supposed to be processed. It got lost somewhere along the way and over time the Yggradsil noted Creation was short one Goddess. After the problem went unremedied for a length of time, it initiated its own protocols to call the system back into balance."

Ranma puzzled over this for a moment. "But that would mean all the errors were… Intentional?"

The bald old man leaned back in his chair and smiled once more. "Now you're getting it. By my figuring, the Yggradsil weighed the requirements of the Goddess nessisary to fill the position, created errors to get the right people's attention centered on the right canidate."

Another smoke ring drifted lazily over the Goddesses' head. "But like Urd said… Don't I need training or something?"

God chuckled. "Urd was right," Ranma arched an eyebrow. "You sell yourself far too short, Miss Saotome. Not all your training takes place in a classroom. Oh sure, you're rough around the edges, but nothing a few centuries around my daughters won't smooth out."

Now it was Ranma's turn to chuckle, but it quickly faded as some realities came to mind. She focused on the coffee table.

Kami-sama's smile diminished upon seeing her distress, sighing. "Yes, it has been a long road, hasn't it?" Ranma looked up with a slight frown. He would know, wouldn't He? God laid his pipe aside and stood up from the chair, walking around the table. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder as a father would, and warmth flowed into her body. He smiled down at her gently.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world to talk about it."

* * *

Damn that little brat, Urd thought as she wandered through the mall. As soon as they had arrived, Skuld had made a bee-line for her electronics store, freeing the elder sister to browse the clothing stores. Granted, she could conjure anything she wanted into existence, but they were great for getting fashion ideas. And now the kid was gone. Brat. 

Urd made another pass at the electronics store in question, walking up to the sales counter. She didn't have to get the clerk's attention as she instantly had the attention of every male in the store …And to think she had even dressed conservatively today, with a nice sweater and long skirt. Her hair was worn up, white bangs flowing over her forehead with the remainder cropped into a loose tail in the back. Of course, the sweater really did nothing to hide her generous bust and the long skirt had a thigh-high slit up the side, but for Urd that _was_ conservative. She mused over it a moment as she stepped up to the counter, figuring the effect she was having on Ranma's sexuality might be working both way.

"Exuse me, have you seen a teenager about yay high?" She asked the clerk, who promptly snapped out of his stupor. "She would have walked out with a ton of electronics stuff."

The sales clerk thought about it a moment. "Um, yeah. Little black haired girl?" Urd nodded expectantly. "Oh yeah, she left with her sister about fifteen minutes ago."

Urd's eyes widened as a pit developed in her stomach. "What… did her sister look like?"

"Well, about your height, blonde hair and not quite as tan." The clerk thought about it for a moment longer. "Yep, she led the little teen dancing right out the store."

Urd's face contorted to one of anger as she bolted out of the shop. It could only be one person. Mara. The goddess cast her spirit throughout the mall, searching for a hint of demonic taint. It was easy to find and Urd confronted it at the mall entrance. She found Mara sitting outside on a bench, watching her expectantly.

"Where is she?"

Mara noted her voice laden with hostility and smiled thinly. "She's safe. For now." Urd took a step forward, her power climbing dramatically. It only caused her smile to widen. "Now, now. Let's just say she's with… Family."

Urd's anger flashed in a word. "_Hild_."

Mara uncrossed her legs and stood up from the bench. "Indeed. And the condition of your sister largely depends on her good humor at the moment." Urd's hand began to glow with power and Mara hastily added, "And my safety, of course!"

"_What does she want?_" The goddess hissed. It was barely a question.

"Oh, the usual things," The demon mused, seemingly oblivious to her one time childhood friend's anger. "A little song, a little dance. And a visit from her dear old daughter."

"If anything happens to her, Mara…" Urd left the statement hang unfinished while her eyes communicated the rest.

"Ha! That all depends on you!" She snorted as if it were indeed a humorous situation, then conjured a plain looking door out of thin air. She opened it and a blast of hot air escaped from the dimensional porthole. "We'll all be waiting!" And with that, she stepped through the doorway.

Urd looked on as the demoness disappeared. She whispered a silent prayer before stepping into the doorway to hell after Mara.

* * *

"Bwahahaha!" Ranma rolled in her chair as Kami-sama grinned, mirth evident on His face. "You've can't be serious! They actually ate it?" 

God waved her off with a wide smile on his face, "The entire Apple, if you can believe it! I mean, I had an entire garden full of fruit, but was that good enough? _NOOOOooooOOO!_"

The redheaded goddess continued to choke on her own fits of laughter until she finally subsided with a bemused expression on her face. "You don't really look like that." It was more a statement than a question.

The balding old man took another puff from his pipe. "Of course I do… To you. And that's the only person it matters to." Ranma smiled, but His face grew serious. "This is something I want you to be absolutely sure about. I won't lie to you, it's a tremendous responsibility. Not only to yourself, but the ones around you. Loved ones. Complete strangers. Even your enemies."

Ranma's expression faded to one of determination. She wasn't exactly sure how long they had spent discussing her past and the matters at hand. Hours, maybe. He had explained it and it resonated with in her, adding onto Urd's lessons from last night. She still wasn't sure how things would work out at the dojo, and if she accepted this post, the situation might become even hairier than it already was. Even so…

Her train of thought was derailed as a wave of emotion rippled through her body. Desperation. Fear. Urd. Skuld. The golden doors, formerly invisible from the inside, opened and Belldandy ran in panicked, formally kneeling at Kami-sama's chair.

"Forgive the intrusion father! Urd and Skuld…!"

His face was totally serious now as he motioned for Belldandy to rise. "Yes, I know. They have gone to the other side against their will."

Ranma bolted out of her chair, fearing for her new sister's safety. "The other side of what? I can feel their fear so it can't be…"

"No, it's not. Not good at all." Kami-sama confirmed, leaving the pipe aside. "She is in Hell, Ranma and her Mother hopes to bend Urd to her will by holding the young one hostage, thereby affecting you. I shall inform Special Duty. They'll be on site in ten minutes."

Ranma's eyes widened in shock at first, but that shock was quickly replaced by something else. There were precious few things in this world or the next that would drive Ranma to her limits and beyond. Few things would immediately cause her to sacrifice herself without question. But Urd, her best friend and adopted sister…

"Now do you understand?" God leveled his gaze upon the redhead knowingly. "That is the duty of a Goddess First Class, Category One Unlimited. Not just your family. Not just your friends. Everybody. Complete sacrifice without reservation."

Ranma understood what He was saying with absolute clarity, clarity she normally held in reserve for battle. It had been the biggest difference between Nabiki and herself, she realized as an afterthought through their study together. Nabiki could apply that crystal clear analysis to social situations and numbers where she herself applied it to combat and martial arts. And now she understood what she was and what she had to do.

"Do you understand Ranma?" it was a gentle question.

Ranma gave him a crisp nod and a tight smile. "I accept, Kami-sama."

"Then do what you must."

The smile vanished and Ranma stretched out her arm, power flowing through her very being. She knew clearly and perhaps for the first time in three days what she had become and the destiny she was taking into hand. She was now Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck first Class, Category One unlimited by choice, fully prepared to wield that awesome power and responsibility without reservation or question of cost. The fact that her best friend and sisters were now being held only fired the catalyst blazing inside her now as the order of things became imminently clear. Her outstretched hand flared and a section of clouds began sucking down in upon themselves as if fed into an unseen drain.

Belldandy watched as Ranma's aura flared and the clouds began to melt into the hole she was creating. She couldn't possibly be opening a porthole to… The hate that emanated from it… The anguish… A porthole to Hell! In front of Kami-sama no less!

"R-Ranma! What are you doing?"

The old man stepped beside the Goddess and held her arm lightly. Belldandy looked down at Him, her eyes flashing concern. "Do not be afraid daughter, for she is My Will manifest, and I am greatly pleased."

Belldandy's eyes widened, her shocked expression turning back to Ranma as the goddess continued to will the porthole to exist. With that announcement, there could be no question now. She was His Hand and damned if her new sister would do this alone, even if an assault on Hell wasn't exactly advisable at her current rank. "Kami-sama! I humbly request permission to accompany Ranma in the extraction of my Sisters!"

God smiled. Yes, these four would be a blessing to reckoned with, both for themselves and those around them. "Of course. Be the Light that guides My Hand, daughter."

With that, she spun around and stepped over to Ranma, who had just finished forming the sucking maw. Ranma looked down into the pit she had just created, seeing nothing but an angry orange glow through the rolling smoke. Belldandy took her hand and the two came to a mutual understanding through the silence.

Hell was just about to get two uninvited guests.

* * *

"Damn you, Mother!" Urd snarled as both she and Mara approached Hild's throne. Beside her was the teenage Goddess kneeling on the ground, bruised and chained to a short stone pillar. Even through there was a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth, Urd knew that she had only been 'roughed up'. The real torture was being saved for this moment. 

"Ho, ho, ho, daughter of mine!" Hild chortled with amusment. "You're a few thousand years too late on that account!"

"_What_… Do you want?" Urd's scowl deepened.

The Mistress of Hell let her hand swing lazily as if orchestrating an unheard orchestra. Or maybe it was the tortured screams that filtered from the pits, one could never tell. "I just want what ever mother wants, my dear!"

Urd rolled her eyes in disgust. "And what's that? The complete and utter domination of Life, the Universe and Everything?"

"True, true." Hild smiled wistfully, which rapidly took on an evil edge. "But we all have to start somewhere." She turned to the chained Skuld and motioned to one of her personal guards.

The red skinned, red armored giant smiled- or at least Urd thought it smiled, it was hard to tell through irregular snout and rows of gnarled teeth -and yanked on the chain, bringing the girl back hard against the stone pillar. Skuld twitched, still pulled against the strain.

"Of course, how we start all depend on you." Hild's smile had deteriorated into a grin totally devoid of conscious.

Urd suppressed her rage. I'm only gonna get one shot at this, so keep her talking. "Ok, fine. Spill it."

"That's better!" On cue the guard released the chains tension, and a whimpering Skuld fell back to the blood soaked earth. "My terms are quite simple. Your sister for the redhead."

Buy time buy time buy time, the mantra ran through Urd's head. All she needed an opening. Just a small one. "And what would you want with a three day old know-nothing goddess?"

"Oh but those are the best kind!" Hild quipped, crossing a thigh high leather boot. "All the better to mold their young, impressionable minds with, my Dearie."

Urd shook her head and jerked a thumb back at Mara. "You gotta be kidding. She couldn't do it, so what make you think YOU can?"

Hild's face twitched at the reminder. "Yes, Mara didn't exactly distinguish herself in that last operation," Mara winced as her Master's gaze fell upon her, but suddenly brightened. "But she did get you and through you, her replacement!"

Mara fell over, stunned. Even Urd did a double take. "_MY REPLACEMENT?_"

The Mistress of Hell let out a labored sigh. "Of course your replacement, silly girl. One thing that's become glaringly obvious is that this organization needs fresh blood. The competition will do you good. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Mara raged, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to. "I cook for you, I clean for you, I seduce half the mortal realm for you and this is what I get? TRUST YOU?"

This is it, Urd realized. Mara was now in Hild's face and that won't last long before she sobers up or Mother puts her in her place. She subtly reached around her into the small of her back, pulling out a small phial of purple liquid from concealment. Even as Mara began to back away from the impromptu scuffle, Urd gave the phial a fierce shaking and tossed it into the pair.

Hild had just enough time to notice the toss and the phial tumbling through the air. "CATCH IT!" She demanded, but it was already too late. The glass shattered at her feet, releasing the purple liquid, which immediately vaporized as soon as it hit air. The resulting flash obliterated the retinas of anybody unfortunate enough to have been staring at it, leaving Hild and her entourage clawing their eyeballs while only the sounds of feet and the crunch of a stone pillar could be heard. By the time the party had regained their vision thirty seconds later, the two goddesses had vacated the top of her hill.

One of her demonic giants stepped forward and Hild held out her hand, halting it. "No, don't kill them. Break? Oh yes, certainly do that."

* * *

The two goddesses ran down the hillside; though running was perhaps too generous of a word as Urd was practically dragging the exhausted little goddess behind her. Regardless of her state, the Goddess of the Future never complained as the two attempted to make as much distance as possible between them and Urd's psychotic mother. It was jagged, tortured landscape they climbed over as waves of heat poured over them. Urd had a rough idea of where she was now; knowing that the only way out of hell was through a gate whose normal mode of operation only sent things down. That was a minor problem. Getting there past the roving hell gangs, assorted guards and pits of Condemned was a major one. Oh yeah, her mother was looking for them too. The pair climed over a final set of jagged rocks and Urd could make out the distant gate across a plain of fire and tortured souls. 

A piercing howl decisively interrupted her thoughts of escape and she whipped around to find a hellhound on her tail. Urd didn't bother wasting her power on it because she knew it wouldn't attack. First, she could simply turn it to ash the moment it threatened them. Second, it didn't need to attack. It was scout and it had just done its job admirably. She continued to drag Skuld across the plain, but she knew they had been made. She also knew that her prayer would probably call down a Special Duty strike force, but how much of them would be left by the time they arrived? The hunting parties were already forming around her and there was nowhere left to run.

One wounded teenage goddess and one goddess second class versus fifty to a hundred or so Damned, Urd sniffed with morbid amusement. She let her power levels ride and Skuld was already pulling out bombs. Now if one would just oblige her by charging, they could get this show on the road.

* * *

Belldandy and Ranma stepped off their porthole and plunged into Hell's shaft. Belldandy glanced at her sister as the two began their freefall through purgatory and into the sickly orange glow of Hell below as it became brighter through the smoke. If there was one thing Ranma could do well besides martial arts, it was compartmentalizing emotions. She had done it with the her goddess girl-type before learning the ways of balance, but she had far more experience with this particular emotion: Fear. Terror. And like the Neko-ken before it, tried to burn a hole through her psyche as they fell, blazing past layers of damned souls and monstrosities that defied imagination. But fear was something she was good at and she suppressed it ruthlessly, chopping it off at the source in preparation for battle. That iron control strengthened Belldandy's own resolve and the two plummeted through the final layer of smoke and the porthole's exit, finally glimpsing the surface of hell itself. 

Ranma mentally noted that it lived up to all the movies she had seen and then some as they cut through another layer of superheated air. The surface itself looked like a rolling volcano, one part superheated lava pits, the other part jagged knife-edge mountain ranges. Few details besides the major cities were discernable from their altitude but one- A ring of ants held at bay by flashing light and explosions. Both goddesses looked at on another and knew. Belldandy reflexively deployed her wings and their luminescence folded in for minumum drag. Ranma took the cue and willed her own wings into existence with the same attack profile, both women now surreal birds of prey descending on their targets at high speed.

Urd was nearly dry as she pumped an underpowered lightening blast at another attacker before spinning around to meet the next. Sure she had roasted around fifty of their number so far, but her reserves weren't infinite. Unfortunately, her opposition effectively was. Skuld armed her second to last bomb and chucked it into the mob that continued to press their perimeter. A few of the bastards had slipped through and both goddesses were worse for the wear, bloodied and battered. Their Angels, Noble Scarlet and World of Elegance were providing fire support, but it wasn't enough. And once they collapsed, they would be subjected to Hild's tender mercies once again, assuming she wanted them alive. Skuld smiled grimly and armed the final bomb. That'll be the day.

She heaved it deep and silently counted to five. She reached three and the ground around her buckled madly as the entire perimeter was bathed in ki and holy fire. The shockwaves threw both goddesses to the ground as the Damned burned. Their circle was now twice as wide as it had been, now nearly a hundred feet across if you didn't count the flaming remains of hells foot soldiers. Urd shook away the disorientation and stared at Skuled in disbelief.

"Dammit! Tell me next time you resort to Tactical… Nukes?"

Her rebuked died away even as she realized Skuld hadn't heard a word she said. Instead, her younger sister was looking strait up with the widest smile on her face and she followed the gaze upward, seeing the impossible: Two women floating down on angelic wings, fully extended, vibrant with power and glory. One redhead. One blond. They two touched down lightly beside their sisters. Belldandy smiled before turning her attention to the Mob while Ranma remained all business.

Ranma had seen the pair. They were beaten, bloodied and exhausted. But they had held, and it had plunged Ranma's silent fury to a temperature of absolute zero. Power flared and Ranma's Angel came forth while Belldandy brought hers out in a whirlwind. Both angels reflected the hearts of their owners, which seethed vengeance. Phoenix Wind materialized in Ranma's hand and it howled for justice while Belldandy called her polearm Arc Light into being.

Urd sneered vengefully at the sight. Oh yeah, screw with the Norns will ya? Now it's time to pay the Piper, bitches. As if sensing her thoughts, Ranma turned back to her with the same vengeful smile on her face. Urd could see the difference. She was The Hand of God. Officially Anointed. And she was upset. VERY upset. Infact, after the Angry Hand of God got done with them, the Angry Fist of God should be arriving in…

"Special Duty will be arriving in about five minutes, sister." Belldandy stated, now all business herself. "We will hold this position as long as necessary."

Ranma took a step toward the mob, which was growing restless. Stunned by the instant annihilation they may have been, but that effect wouldn't last forever. "I'll take the perimeter. Belldandy, blast anything that gets though." Those weren't the orders of a three day old Goddess. Belldandy noted. They were the orders of a battle commander; A Goddess first class category one unlimited, and she nodded sharply. For herself, Ranma could feel the power rising to indescribable heights. Now that she accepted everything that she was and would be, she was a direct conduit for the Almighty's power. She twirled Phoenix Wind with anticipation. She would still be at an experience deficit, Ranma noted silently, but was learning something new every minute and she was going to make the enemy pay for their error in cash.

It begins… _Now._

Skuld watched Ranma as she stepped forward with that insanely powerful staff of hers. If Ranma was going to hold the peri-- All three Goddess were startled as a rush of air blasted around them and Ranma was suddenly in two places at once. The after image quickly faded and Ranma was now in the mob pulverizing the bodies of Damned and Demon alike as the staff spun nonstop. The flank of the mob pressed forward and Ranma was there too, cutting down target after target. It was stunning to watch because while Ranma wasn't necessarily in every place at once, she was now moving so fast as to appear to be.

Ranma fed the speed higher and everything moved in slow motion. Her opponents, their attacks, everything. It was pathetically slow and she tore into the mob with Phoenix Wind, blazing a trail of glowing power and super natural light. She shifted to the flank, leaving an after-image in her wake and the new mob crumbled. Belldandy cut loose a few ki-blasts and at light speed, found their targets instantly and vaporized whatever happened to cross Ranma's invisible line. Feather Light was having a heyday too as her fire elemental power flamed rank upon rank of the encroaching Damned. Ranma spared a glance back and Belldandy had gone hand to hand as well as a minor demon evaded her ki blast and jumped in. The polearm was up and it looked like a solid deflection for Bell-chan's Arclight. Ranma spared another quarter second and concentrated on the deflection. The demonic sword would rebound, but if she concentrated…

_KlaaaaNG!_

Ranma's improbability snapped into place and the blade deflected at such an awkward angle as to leave the demon totally unguarded for Belldandy's retaliation. The wayward demon went down in a spray of black ichor and she returned to her ki attacks once more while Ranma resumed her relentless defense of the perimeter. She wasn't tired. Wasn't sore. She was just power and they would all fall beneath her.

* * *

Mara had risen above the mob to get a better view. It was worse than she had possibly imagined. The little goddess was almost invisibly fast and holding back a wall of demons that was pressing from every angle, while that wretched Belldandy handily picked off targets of opportunity. Annoying as that was, it wasn't a real problem because sooner of later she would run out of juice like her sisters. No, the redhead was now the primary threat because she wasn't just a One-one in name anymore. That, and she had seen her determination firsthand. She would hold that wall back all day if necessary, with or without help, and had the power to do it. 

But it wasn't hopeless by any means because the little goddess was still handicapped by the same tactical truth as before. "Ah, too many targets and not enough time…" She hummed and powered up a lighting blast. The smallest Goddess will do nicely. The demoness outstretched her hand, taking aim…

* * *

**_KRChABOOOoooM!_**

Ranma swung around at the sound and watched as a wayward demon plummeted to the ground in a sheet of fire, five winged figures cutting though her smoking plum before angling in on their position. The first pass was made at high speed, and the Valkyries opened up the perimeter with a combination of ordinance and ki blasts. Ranma leapt away as her immediate targets erupted in holy fire. The Valkyries swung around for another pass, annihilating any Damned that didn't have common sense to retreat to a more sensible distance.

The lithe, blue haired strike leader touched down first and the remaining four followed suit, wings folding in behind them. Heath's gray eyes picked out the leader easily and stepped up to her in a crisp manner, inclining her head with an informal bow. There had always been a sibling rival between the Hand and the Fist; the Hand thinking those of the Fist relied too much on brute force to solve their problems while the Fist generally thought of the Hand as meddlers too good to get their nails dirty. She sized up the short redhead in command, and realized instantly there would be no such rivalry here. She may be the Hand, but she obviously wasn't afraid to play hard.

"Heath, Goddess First Class Special Duty, M'amn. We're here to extract your team."

The redhead simply nodded. "Thank you, Heath. If your group doesn't mind kicking some demonic ass, I'll get us out the same way we came in."

She watched an edge of steel flash through the Redhead's blue eyes. Oh, I'm liking this one already, Heath thought with glee. "Kicking demonic ass is what we do best, M'amn." She turned sharply to her squad, strait blue locks whipping around. "You heard her! Time to earn the wings on your backs, ladies! Fire teams, by the numbers!. TAKE ME OUT!"

Each Special Duty member took up a field of fire and deployed their angels around the group, simultaneously unleashing measured, lethal bursts of ki while their angels supported with elemental attacks. Ranma noted the coordination of the team and it was obvious nothing was going to get through their kill zone to threaten her sisters. Without a second thought, she stretched out her arm once more and began to feed the porthole, a glowing shaft of light rising around them that would pierce the smoldering roof of Hell...

* * *

…If given enough time, Hild thought irritably, time she wasn't about to give them. If she couldn't have the redhead, there was no real point in keeping anybody alive, was there? She turned to the red demon guard on her right. "Remember how I told you you could hurt them?" The demon nodded, the curves of its imposing horns cutting thought the hot air. "Hurt them _bad_." 

"Blood and Glory!" the demon rumbled as it stepped to the mountain's edge. Yes, time to annihilate them all. Time to prove that I am worthy to rise to the highest ranks! The Demon collected his rage and it flared to life within its taloned palm. The rage built and the angry blood red glob of energy grew larger until both hands were required to contain its forces. Power began to feed back, but still the demon pushed it outward, creating an unstable ki ball the size of a large boulder. Sensing that he was nearing his limit, the red skinned demon heaved the destructive force away with precision, collapsing to his knees as his fury sped downrange.

Ranma's first warning was "Oh shit." as Urd observed the charge and release of the ki energy. Ranma continued to form the gate but turned, only to find one of the biggest ki-blasts she had ever seen streak down on them. Ranma had unleashed something close to that size exactly once, and knew full well the destructive firepower contained there in. All combat ceased as opponents from both sides stopped to watch the blazing red sun burn toward them.

Heath was about to order the unit to scatter when she saw Ranma's other arm stretch toward the incoming ball, a secondary aura engulfing the woman. She ran down the list of options available. The flight time was too short and any tactics she had for stopping something that big in a group like this would take too long. There was just too much liability for an effective defense. With that, Heath walked up close to Goddess for a front row seat. This was gonna be good.

The initial terror washed over Ranma like a tidal wave, but she quickly shut it down and began to concentrate. It was a damn ki-blast and she was the Goddess of Luck. What were the options? In the space of a split second she ruled out a retaliatory strike with a blast of her own or throwing up a defensive shield. The former wouldn't guarantee the blasts' elimination and might even magnify it while the latter she just didn't know how to implement. She probably could. Maybe. Reliably? Too many ifs. Ok, what do I know about ki-blasts, Ranma wondered rhetorically. A lot. They required intense concentration and are inherently unstable. It was trouble enough to form the containment matrix properly, let alone making it last long enough to hit the target without bleeding energy all over the place. And if you didn't charge it right, the power had the potential to feed back and-- Wait. Potential? Potential means probabilities. Probabilies and odds.

And _luck._

All of that had flashed through Ranma's mind in under a second, and she raised her other arm toward the incoming blast. She focused. Could see the ki was balanced. The matrix was perfect. It was almost one hundred percent likely to reach ground zero intact. Fortunately for them, she lived in that small zone between almost and certainty these days. She focused harder and was caught between time. After hours of pachinko with Nabiki, the sensation no longer held any surprise and she dissected the ball, looking for that tiny strand of improbability. And found it. A slight sheer in the balance. A ripple, nothing more. If the ball had to continue for fifty more miles, that ripple might amount to something. But at the short range they were talking about now, it wasn't even a factor. Well, not unless Ranma caused the ripple to reflect like that. And rebound like so. And---

CRACK**BOOOOooooOOOOOmMM!**

Ranma was rocked from her trance as the ki-blast spontaneously detonated nearly half a mile out, washing the area with smoldering debris. The worst they received was a few ash burns but nothing serious. The western flank of their enemy however, hadn't gotten off so fortunate. While the initial lines of the Damned were still intact, a huge chunk had been blown out of their depth, and all that remained of their reserve was a burning molten crater caused by the massive air-burst. And bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. It took the Goddess a moment to recover from the devastation she had just unleashed before completing the porthole. Ranma took one final look at the crater, and in a flash of light, Hell belonged solely to the damned once more.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**"I**t's here, Onee-chan!" Skuld bounded into the Dojo where Ranma and Akane had been sparring. The two broke off and Ranma eyed the sister curiously.

"What's here, exactly?"

Skuld looked annoyed. "Don't you ever check your email?"

Ranma winced. Since officially accepting the position of Goddess of Luck full time last week, the teaching had begun in earnest, and that included Skuld's insistence in getting Ranma up to speed on all things tech. Granted the language of Divinity was getting easier to read, but it still wasn't second nature to her yet. "Come on, cut me some slack." She pleaded.

"Hmmf." Skuld sniffed. "Only this once and ONLY because it's such good news!" Both Akane and Ranma waited expectantly as Skuld felt it necessary to draw out the dramatic moment. "It's your first assignment!"

"My first…" Ranma's jaw dropped. She had knew one was coming but so soon?

She had been keeping Akane abreast of all the details so they could form contingency plans around their family, and now she asked, "What assignment is it?"

"The Goddess Support Hotline, effective next month!" Skuld beamed pride that her sister would get such a mainstream posting so quickly.

Ranma mouthed the words. It didn't sound too bad and Skuld seemed dang excited about it. She shrugged. Sure why not? The redhead turned to Akane. "Well, that about clinches it. What contingency do you think we should dust off?"

Akane thought on the matter a moment. "Win, lose or Draw."

"Sounds good to me, A-chan." Ranma smiled, and the trio cut practice early. There were lots of plans to be made, after all.

* * *

The next evening, the entire family had gathered in the Dojo, as it was the only room on the property that would accommodate, well, everybody. Ranma mentally chuckled at the thought. Everybody and anybody that had been in some way shape or form involved in turning my life upside down over the past five years either by accident or design. That included, for the most part, all his fiancées, the jealous suitors, his family, potential in-laws and assorted friends. Heck, they'd even been able to round up Ryoga before he disappeared off into the wilderness again. His sisters Bell, Urd and Skuld were there too, along with Keiichi. She also had no doubt in her mind that the main reason Urd was present was not just solely out of friendship, but to watch the chaos and carnage that was about to ensue. Of course, the evil grin on her face said all that too. 

After everybody had gathered, Ranma and Akane stepped up to the group, and there was a certain amount of expectation in the air. Was this it? The wedding announcement? The big break up? Who was 'The One Fiancee'? Needless to say, Nabiki was all over the betting action, collecting money from friends and acquaintances at every turn.

Ranma cleared his throat, and the idle chatter went silent. Akane stepped forward. "Thank you all for coming. Of course, you already know we have an important announcement to make…" Their audience hung on every word. "I'm sorry to inform you that Ranma and I will not continue our engagement." The effect was immediately apparent. Half their audience- namely the parents -eyes buldged and began gasping for breath. Nodoka teetered on the edge of consciousness while Genma and Saotome simply stuttered, completely dumbfounded. Others, however practically quivered with delight. Shampoo and Ukyo simultaneously lept up yelling "**YES!**", glared at one another and sat back down. Ryoga simply let out a sigh of relief. At long last, justice had been served. Kuno, of course was still furiously trying to decide whether to love or hate the woman he had just recently found out was indeed Ranma Saotome. Both Ranma and Akane were pleased with the reactions so far. Heck, it was going better than their betrothal night did, which ended up in shambles. They had both agreed that the bad new should come from Akane, since they had long since learned that anything so volatile from Ranma's mouth would surely destroy the Dojo.

Soun came to his senses first. "But why, Akane! You're both so fond of one another!"

Genma wisely said nothing while his wife reeled with the shock, her vision of a manly man now being placed in further jeopardy.

For this, Akane stepped back and now Ranma took the stage. Akane was the icebreaker, but she would drive the point home herself. If all went well, the property damage shouldn't be… _Too _substantial.

"You're right, Mr. Tendo, we are both fond of one another." Ranma answered softly in place of his ex-fiancée. "However, complications have arisen in our relationship that make it impossible to go forward." Again the crowd sat in rapture. "The form I'm in is, to our knowledge irreversible for the foreseeable future." Genma began to speak up, but Ranma cut him off quickly. "We've already looked into a cure," Ranma now motioned to her three sisters off to the side of the room. "You all know their credentials by now." Of course they did. Nobody in the room was about to challenge the word of a Goddess. There were two people that would require special attention, however.

Ranma now knelt down to his Mother, who was now beginning to comprehend the ramifications of his statement. She took her hands gently. "I'm sorry I can't be your Man Among Men, Mother." and looked down in shame. Nodoka sniffed, but pulled her daughter's chin up. "It's… It's Ok. It will just take some getting used to, that's all." A smile began to creep across her face. "Of course, if you're going to be a woman, you can't get much better than a Goddess…" The smile gained intensity and Nodoka sat up straighter. "In fact, you might just be a Woman Among Women. I think you and I are going to have a little talk after this!"

Ranma pulled away from his beaming mother. Ok, that just got too weird. There was one more person, though. Probably the sanest one of them all. Ranma walked over to Ukyo, who was visibly shaken with the news. Ranma pulled her up and she did little to resist.

"Ranma… I can't… I…" She stammered, refusing to make eye contact herself. And like her mother, Ranma pulled her chin up so that they looked one another in the eyes.

"I know you can't." Ranma returned softly. "But I want you to know one thing above all else, Uu-chan…" Her nickname grabbed the Okanomiyaki girl's attention. "You will _always_ be my best friend." Ranma pulled her into a hug and the two simply embraced as Ukyo sniffled. Even Ranma herself wasn't immune to the trickle of tears.

"Thank you Ran-chan… We always will be." Her smile brightened through the tears and she sat back down while Ranma returned to his place by Akane.

Ranma looked at the crowd and its total silence. Even Skuld's best estimates for damage control hadn't been this optimistic. Every model she came up with predicted at least one hole in the dojo wall at the ten-minute mark. Well, no reason to let her down now, she smiled inwardly.

"Some of you are undoubtedly wondering what this means for the Dojo." Genma and Soun came alive once more, their attention focused on the boy… Girl…Whatever. "Akane and I have given it a lot of thought over the last week and as we see it you only have two choices. First, you either wait for Akane to marry and have a male child, thereby continuing the bloodline…" She let the implications of that sink in before continuing, "Or you let me teach the art to Akane so she can carry on as the legitimate heiress to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts _and_ so that she may teach her _son_ when he comes of age." Both Akane and herself had agreed early on that this was no longer their father's game and that they would no longer be pawns in it. The parents could wiggle and they could squirm, but there was only really one choice.

Both parents blinked. Akane? Heir of the Dojo? Genma spoke up first. "This is highly irregular, boy…" Soun nodded in agreement. "Yes, quite irregular!"

Akane sighed. It was time to break out the big guns. She stepped forward once more in a sweet voice, "Oh, you mean as irregular as having a lesbian relationship with a goddess and adopting a child so it can be the heir of your dojo and not your own blood?"

Both parents jaws dropped to the floor, faces red with embracement while Ranma and her sisters off to the side tried SO desperately not to giggle. It took nearly five minutes for both Soun and Genma to regain their composure.

"Um, when you put it that way…" Genma began nervously.

"Maybe it's not so bad…" Soun flushed. "Well, I suppose it would allow you to continue to stay in our residence, Saotome-kun."

Ranma began to smile for the first time since the meeting began. Break-up plus twenty minutes and still no property damage. Positively unbelievable. But still, there was something she was forgetting.

"_Hiya!_" A high-pitched squeal erupted from the middle of the crowd and a bubbly purple-haired Amazon bounced forward. "No more fiancées to claim Ranma! Shampoo now have Airen all to self!"

With that proclamation, Shampoo, glomped onto Ranma's arm, showing no hesitation in pressing her body into the redhead. Oh yeah, Ranma noted dryly. That's what I forgot.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Ranma, Shampoo and the rest wheeled around to Nabiki, who had just walked up to the pair.

Ranma's eyebrow arched in curiosity and the Amzaon's gaze narrowed on the Tendo sister. "You know new fiancée rival?" Nabiki simply nodded with that smile that would tell you absolutely nothing. "Mercenary girl tell who rival for Shampoo."

Nabiki simply held out her hand. "Five thousand yen."

"Mercenary girl expensive," Shampoo grumbled, digging though her pockets. Damn expensive, but this was need to know information. Finally she slapped several bills into the waiting palm. "Now tell Shampoo rival name." Nabiki chuckled as she pocketed the money.

"Me." She said simply and leaned into Ranma with her body, planting a light kiss on the goddess's lips. Half the room face planted into the floor right there on the spot while the other half simply froze in disbelief. Ranma was definitely among the latter, a small trickle of blood running from her nose.

"_Go Ran-chan!_" Urd cheered from the sidelines. "That's my sister!"

"Meh- meh- _Mercenary girl like girl type!_" Shampoo squeaked, approaching hyperventilation.

"Well, I do seem to recall mentioning how cute she was when we first met. And Ranma does meet a lot of prerequisites." Nabiki held up fingers and began ticking them off. "Attractive. Intelligent. Strong. Skilled. And of course, the ability to make substantial quantities of money …Let's just say it's an aquired taste." She finished with a sly look. Ranma was definitely pink now.

Shampoo stood speechless. She released her glomp on her intended and stared Nabiki down. "Shampoo challenge Mercenary girl to duel! Shampoo even let choose weapons!"

That snapped Ranma out of her state of shock. Nabiki would stand absolutely no cha-

"Blackmail."

"What?" Both Amazon and Goddess did a double take.

"You said I get to choose weapons." Nabiki stated with an icy smile. "My weapon is blackmail."

Shampoo paled a bit, stepping back. "Evil Mercenary girl wouldn't."

"I wonder what I would find if I dug into the Neko Han Ten's tax filing history…" The middle sister mused, then with hard glare, "Trust me _Kitten girl_, it's in your best interest to keep this non-violent."

"HMmf!" Shampoo snorted and retreated toward the dojo doorway. "This only just begin, Evil Mercenary Girl!"

Nabiki also turned to Ranma, taking her leave as well. "Later, Ran-chan. Don't forget about tommorow tonight's…_Practice._" A stunned portion of Ranma's brain noted that she'd be hard pressed to put much more innuendo into a single word than Nabiki just had.

On reflex, Ranma turned to Akane who had simply been starring at them for the entire exchange in utter disbelief. Her sister. The Ice Queen. And Ranma. As a girl. "_Baka hentai…_" She breathed incredulously.

The three goddesses who had remained on the sidelines joined the pair, Skuld being the first to speak as she punched data into her oversized PDA. "Uh, sorry Onee-chan… I couldn't even begin to model that scenario."

"God, you and me both." Ranma shook her head. Urd watched her with an expectant glint in her eye and subtle smile. Whatever. It was time to close the deal, Ranma thought. She walked over to the parents, who were still trying to rationalize the last five minutes in their minds. "So what's it going to be?" I stay and teach or you wait for the next son?"

There was no choice really, just as Akane and Ranma had planned it all along.

* * *

Later that evening, Urd joined her best friend on the roof, handing her a glass of sake while staring at the stars. The silence lasted all of about five minutes. 

"Well?"

Ranma glanced at the Goddess, her sister. "Well what?"

"You know." Urd stated with a trace of humor.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Ranma protest, face turning light pink.

"Oh, I think you do." Urd's smile grew.

"Look, I really don't know what--"

Urd's eyes glittered with mischief. "How was it?"

Ranma's face was a bright pink now. "Um, it was… uh…"

Urd grinned widely as her sister squirmed. "Did she French?"

"I _so_ hate you."

**_End._**

* * *

**Series final notes:**

**_W_**_hew! Thanks for sticking with it to the end! Well, not exactly the end. The end of this particular story arc, at least. If this series is well enough received, I'll continue on to the next planned arc, throwing in a Tenchi Muyo crossover into the mix as Ranma, Goddess of Luck, endures her first days on the job as a Goddess Relief Hotline Operator, not to mention developing the Shampoo vs Nabiki fiancée rivalry, Akane's continued training as heiress to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Ranma's own development as well as all the other fun stuff you've come to expect by thoroughly screwing up the series as much as I'm planning to._

**About Angels;**  
_I took the liberty of giving them more independent flight than what they're usually credited with in the Oh My Goddess! series. I normally see them constantly tethered to their masters via that squiggly whirlwind and I can't recall an instance where they just go off on their own as Ranma does with Feather Light (best name I could think of), so I cut that tether for one chapter to help the plot along. There is also how Ranma obtained her angel. Everything I've seen in the series finds them lying around on a desk or something waiting to be eaten, so i got, um, creative concerning their origin._

**About Kami-sama;**  
O_h come on. Most I've ever seen here was a Michael Jackson glove or something. You can't not let me take some license on this one :p_

**About Nabiki;**  
_Specifically, her change of heart at the end. I'm hoping to get a chance to explain that in detail with the next series, but suffice to say she's been doing some soul searching. That, and with Nabiki, I don't see such a relationship entirely out of the realm of possibility simply because she's a 'means to an end' type person-If it fits into her plans and goals, she's an equal opportunity employer. I figure this personality trait_ could easily encompass her business and personal life.

**Nabiki vs Shampoo**;  
I_f I do get a crack at the next series, this is going to be a fun one to develop. Seriously. Think about it- Finally, two fiancés that will do whatever it takes to achieve their goal, neither exactly introverted about their sexuality concerning Ranma in the process. Now that is a true rival for Shampoo, even if Nabiki isn't a martial arts queen._

**Ukyo and Akane**;  
_Why did it have to end this way! WHY? Because, I just can't see them bending "that way" unless you take serious liberties with the plot. Granted, it's been done, but everything I know about the Ranma ½ series (and I've owned all thirty eight books in their original Japanese) says that it's not likely that either woman would ever full accept a girl-type locked Ranma. Of course, that excuse only works if you're not twisting the series into a pretzels like I'm already doing, so ignore my witless prattle._

**About Belldandy;**  
_With a polearm! Ok, so that was stretching it a little bit, but they were in hell. I didn't like the idea of her going in unarmed._

**About Ranma;**  
_I'm not gonna make any apologize about this one. He is a she and not likely to become a he just because I'm having so much fun. So there :p If I do get to continue the series, she'll definitely be saddled with the trials of dealing with her own sexuality, including her body's hardwired attraction to guys and her male psyche's attraction to women. Not mention sister Urd's meddling :)_

**About Akane;**  
_With no further cause for conflict, and Ranma assuming the status of 'good friend', there's no reason why she couldn't be the dojo heiress. She has proven martial arts determination, even if that determination was always hamstrung by a total lack of self-control. With instruction from a good friend she doesn't see as a threat, I can see that potential finally beginning to bloom. Precedents were set for this in the very first episode in which Akane loses to Ranma as a girl without knowing about the curse. She can take defeat and instruction, but only from the right source._

**Special Thanks to:**

**SilverBreeze and his Dragon/Multiverse Ranma Fanfics**._ If you can get past the grammar and god-fic style, a lot of his stories have some excellent alternate fiancée development that helped inspire parts of this story._

**Simon Bre and The Accidental Goddess**. This is an excellent work that inspired me to no end. It's witty, funny and well worth your time to read. Hey, how can you not love Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Sex first class? Really, it's not nearly as lemony as it sounds.

**The Ranma ½ FAQ **for helping me remember some of the facts I had forgotten, including names, places and special techniques.

That's about it. Until next time…_ No Need for Goddesses!_


	4. Chapter 4 Rev1

**Oh My Ranma ½!**  
_No Need for Goddesses!_  
Started: 05Aug05  
By Ozzallos

Forward- _I highly recommend referencing the 'The Improbable Goddess' series before tackling this one, as it might help you make sense of some of the senseless events in this one ;) 'No Need for Goddesses' is basically a direct continuation of that story, crossing over into the Tenchi universe._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

** T**he determined girl focused on the pile of chestnuts in front of her, brushing a strand of cobalt blue hair from her face while her white karate gi shrugging with the action. On the dojo mat across from her was a redheaded girl sporting a red silk shirt, loose fitting black pants and a stopwatch, which she promptly reset.

"Again."

Akane Tendo took a deep breath thrust her hand into the pile, quickly pulling as many of the nuts back as she could in the shortest amount of time possible. While her hands weren't a blur, they were impossibly fast by normally measure and the last chestnut disappeared into the new pile beside the student. Sweat beaded once more from her forehead with the exertion.

Ranma Saotome smiled, clicking the stopwatch. "One point five seconds faster than last time. I think that's a personal best." Akane blinked, and then beamed with pride, causing Ranma herself to remember back to when she had first learned the technique she was now teaching. If anything, the redhead was determined to be a better teacher than the ones who had taught her. Ranma was finding that while teaching wasn't easy, she had a natural flare for it and for the first time in her five year stay at the Tendo Dojo, was loving every moment of it. Of course, several key events had transpired to bring that side of Ranma to the surface. First there was the minor issue of 'accidentally' being transformed into the Norn Goddess of Luck. Needless to say, the implications that event held were tremendous. It had locked her into the girls' body she now inhabited and the engagement with Akane had ultimately collapsed under the strain.

So why was Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck First Class, Category One Unlimited still living under the Tendo roof and teaching at the Tendo Dojo? Simple. She was training the heiress, the first student the Dojo had seen in generations. A few feet away sat the Tendo Dojo's second student, Norn Goddess of the Future, Skuld.

"Go A-chan!" She cheered enthusiastically at the victory. Skuld had started off simply wanting to improve her hammer technique at Ranma's instruction, but somewhere along the way that line had blurred and she had begun taking hand-to-hand instruction along with Akane as well. The Hammer Twins, Ranma occasionally called them with no small amusement, but they were starting to become good friends after an initially rocky start.

"Very good. Both of you." Ranma stood up and smiled. "That's it for today" Then with a twinkle in her eye, "But now I have a surprise."

Both girls were on their feet instantly. A surprise? Sometimes those words combined with the glitter in their sensei's eyes meant trouble, but if practice was officially over, it was probably a good surprise. Maybe. Skuld noted that Ranma could be devious like that when she was in Sensei-mode.

Ranma nodded, "The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts now has its third official student!"

Third? That was a surprise! Akane was almost visibly glowing with pride now. Yes, she was still just a student, but she was also the heiress and her dojo was growing!

Their Sensei turned to the door. "Come on in."

Even as the Third stepped though the doorway, Akane's pride withered and died in shock. It was her, the hentai mercenary._ Her sister_, of all people! It wasn't the mercenary part that bothered her so much, Akane thought as Nabiki took her place beside Ranma. That was a given and it had helped pay the bills. But the hentai part, on the other hand, was a rather recent and disturbing development. The fact that She was even going to make the pretense of learning martial arts was perhaps equally disturbing, as her older sister had never _once_ shown any interest in the school or it's art.

Skuld on the other hand, could look at the girl with slightly more objectivity. There was a good chance she could guess exactly why the Nabiki had chosen to join the school. Not that she really cared. That was between Ranma and Nabiki, but boy Urd would simply _eat _this stuff up!

"This is probably one of the easiest introductions I'll ever make," Ranma commented and Nabiki Tendo stepped forward. "So why don't you tell us a bit about why you want to learn The Art instead." Even as she made the request, Ranma cursed herself mentally. Now _that_ had been a stupid idea.

Nabiki gave her a sharp look and an evil little smile, as if she knew the landmine the redhead had just stepped on. "Well, there are _several_ reason why I'm here right now," She began, enjoying the light shade of pink Ranma's face was turning, "but the main reason I'm here is because my line of work involves _negotiations_. If those negotiations should say, _break down_, I'd like something to fall back on."

Even as her face heated up, Ranma admired the middle sister in that regard. Though her answer was loaded with subtle and not so subtle innuendos, the game she was playing with Shampoo was a dangerous one. Two fiancées had dropped out of the running once it had become clear that Ranma's girl-type was here to stay. That fact, however, did little faze the Amazon, whose tribe thought nothing of the practice, especially when the betrothed was a skilled warrior. The surprise had come to just about everyone when Nabiki stepped up to take the Tendo's fallen fiancée baton.

I should have seen it coming, Ranma thought silently to herself. The transformation had opened up an added dimension to their relationship as the two actually got to know one another for what really amounted to the first time, spending evening after evening fine-tuning Ranma's new power. But not all that time had been spent in practice, Ranma admitted silently. They had talked. Laughed. Shared their problems. And somewhere along the way, she had made an indelible impression on Nabiki Tendo without even realizing it. Actually, she had been trying her hardest to ignore the sister, truth be told. Even though her body was that of a girl, parts of her mind still held the psyche of a guy, and that guy still noticed girls. Ranma found it very disturbing and perverted when it came right down to it, but only a fool wouldn't notice Nabiki, and Ranma had already been warned of the severe danger she faced if she tried to suppress one side of her nature in favor of the other. She had done it once before and the results hadn't been… pleasant.

But that was done, and now Nabiki was playing for keeps. It was evident that she knew blackmail and extortion would only hold off her opponent for so long, and Ranma couldn't help but to applauded her insight. Sure, they were formidable tools and in Nabiki's hands doubly so, but she also recognized there might come a time when such tools would no longer serve their purpose if the Amazon ceased to be intimidated by them. Ranma could see the problem clearly if only because she had been on the sharp, pointy end of Nabiki's tools for the better part of five years.

Nabiki looked from face to face, reading her fellow students eyes. Akane: Sibling rivalry, I'm a pervert. Great, she thought. Skuld: Curiosity. A new friend to spar with. Shrug. Then back to Ranma: Embarrassment. Respect? Admiration? _She knows every angle I'm playing here._ Nabiki produced a warm smile that turned Ranma's face a deeper shade of pink. That's part of the reason I like you anyway, Saotome, she thought, regardless of your body. That mind of yours is every bit as sharp as mine, just focused in an entirely different direction.

That smile faltered, however as an impish grin spread across the redhead's face, embarrassment evaporating with it. There was something else in her eyes now and that something had caused Akane and Skuld's faces to become an unreadable mask. What was going on…?

"Martial arts can be another tool of negotiation," Ranma agreed, "but how hard are you willing to work to _sharpen_ that tool? Take a good look at Akane and Skuld."

Nabiki did and the sweating girls had obviously been put through their paces today. This was warning then, Nabiki thought. She's not going to go easy on me just because. "I see."

"Good." The impish smile grew and the glittering in her eyes intensified. "Because I'm going to train you twice as hard." Nabiki blinked. Twice as hard? "That is if you're serious about your… _negotiations._"

Even through her shock she could see Ranma's underlying point easily enough- Put up or shut up. It was also a side to Ranma she hadn't seen before, but then if there was one person who realized the stakes of the game she was playing, it was the redhead in front of her. Shampoo was no pushover and the knife of blackmail could easily cut both ways. When it failed her- and it would fail her eventually, Nabiki openly admitted -She had better have a fallback plan. This was it, and Ranma obviously wasn't going to take it lightly.

Nabiki Tendo produced a crisp nod. "I understand."

"Alright then," Ranma replied, her feral smile softening only slightly. "Training begins at five a.m. tomorrow. Don't be late. Class dismissed." And with that, her red pigtail whipped around and she was gone from the dojo.

Akane and Skuld came down from high alert, staring at the exit their sensei had just departed through. Akane spoke first, her low voice totally devoid of the resentment she had felt earlier.

"Ooooh, you are _so_ going to get it tomorrow, Nabs…"

* * *

Urd looked up from her magazine just in time to see her sister clear the surface of the water fountain in front of her, heaven-side. The redhead stepped from the fountain and onto the soft carpet of grass that made up the park grounds where the bronze and white Goddess had been waiting in. Urd rose from her bench with frown on her face. "Honestly, Ran-chan. It's your first day Live. Couldn't you at least pretend to have some fashion sense? 

Ranma looked down at herself. Chinese shirt, black pants. I'm failing to see the proble-Oh, she realized, suddenly. Good for sparring and other mundane activities, but not exactly the attire a goddess in her line of work should be wearing. With the slightest mental nudge, her clothing evaporated in favor of an elegant tan and blue body wrap that had all but the vaguest resemblance to a Chinese dress, bare in the shoulders and back with matching arm wraps. She cocked her head in annoyance. Somehow she still hadn't been able to get rid of that thigh-high slit up the side of the wrap, which invariable produced a shapely leg everywhere she walked.

"Better?"

Urd grinned. "Much."

Even though she had bemoaned the circumstances her Goddess transformation had originally produced, Ranma recognized there had been a substantial silver lining to this particular cloud. The loss of her male body had hit Ranma hard and she was still dealing with the fallout that was producing, both mentally and physically, but it had produced something of equal, if not greater in value- Friends, a commodity her former life had in pitifully short supply. Ranma looked at the white haired Goddess and smiled inwardly. That same loss had landed the Goddess trio into her life; Urd, Belldandy and the dojo's second student, Skuld. All three became fast friends as they helped Ranma cope, while Urd had become one of her best; both bound to one another by their duel natures and the chaos that plagued their everyday lives.

"After all," she continued with an amused tone, "You can't exactly go around granting wishes looking like you just stepped of the boat from China."

"Hmmf!" Ranma sniffed as the pair made their way out and back into one of the many beautifully architectured suburbs of heaven. "Says you."

"So, how'd it go?" Urd's grin turned into a conspiratorial smile.

Ranma was about ready to protest, but didn't bother to waste the energy. She had since come to realize that her best friend would wheedle the information out of her somehow, even if it meant wearing her down all day to get it. "She's serious." Ranma simply stated, as if half not believing it herself.

Urd's smile turned into a look of smug satisfaction. "Told you."

"But I ain't gonna go easy on her." The Goddess of Luck stated firmly. Urd simply listened intently as Ranma continued. "She's not even close to Akane's level, let alone Shampoo. It's thin ice she's walking on. Blackmail won't keep somebody that determined away forever."

Urd's neutral expression melted into a slight grin. "You do like her." Ranma was about to protest once more, but instead produced a single nod. The bronze goddess recognized the honor that single nod bestowed upon her. Anybody else would have born the full brunt of Ranma's denial, but she trusted Urd enough to know her darkest secrets. And for Ranma, this _was_ a dark secret. After the Yggradsil incident, she truly became a guy trapped in a girl's body. Sure, that body was starting to have influence on her, but you just don't shrug off seventeen years as a guy. Urd knew from her experience as the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love that the mental process itself carried just as much weight in physical attraction as any hormone, and Ranma was being twisted into psychological pretzel over that fact. Maybe if his upbringing hadn't been so strict, this wouldn't be such a big deal, but between his mother and father's rigid code of manliness, Ranma had been well on his way to become a man's man. Well, except for the curse, Urd smiled inwardly. Having had to deal with his girl-type for the better part of his life was probably the only reason she hadn't cracked. She'd come close though. Very close.

"Maybe." She finally acquiesced, "But I still ain't playing any favorites on this one. Heck, I'm still not even sure what I think of her… She's being nice and all, but she also spent the last three years blackmailing."

"You think she's hot." Urd stated smugly.

Ranma turned pink. "I never said anything about--"

"I'll bet you're just dying for another kiss!" The Goddess of the Past was on a roll now.

"I didn't ask for that one!"

"And if you hooked up with Shampoo…!" Urd added, clearly enjoying herself.

Ranma sighed, thanking God that the Goddess Relief Hotline area franchise she had been assigned to was right around the corner.

It was a quick ride to the third floor and the open aired office she had been designated for use. Urd had been tutoring her for the past month on the do's and don'ts of granting wishes, as well as the various procedures and mock telephone calls. One of the scenarios they ran through had a guy that wanted to destroy the world, to Ranma's disbelief. After trying to talk him out of it, he and a copy of the earth were shunted into a special partition of the Yggradsil and summarily destroyed, according to the wish report on file. Of course, Urd had to assure Ranma that any calls about sexual relations with a Goddess would be handled by a different office and now she was wondering exactly who this Peroth character was that Urd mentioned in the same breath.

After a final little pep-talk, Urd stepped out, promising to check on her in an hour or so. That left Ranma alone, staring at the pearly white antique phone. This time it was actually connected and _Live_, just waiting for somebody on the other end to summon her and make a wish. Ranma's heart pounded and she stared at it for fifteen minutes before finally realizing she could probably stare at it for another two hours before it actually rang. Chiding herself mentally, Ranma walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the something she had been studying off and on between Urd's lessons. Plopping down into the reclined floating chair, she gave the telephone one last look before opening the bookmark to chapter five of '_How to Win Friends and Influence Demons_'.

* * *

Tenchi Masaki ran a hand through the short crop of hair on his head, sighing as another couple found one another during their school lunch break. He wasn't exactly bitter that he hadn't found that certain somebody yet, he just hated being reminded of it every single day, he mused as he broke off from the main body of student, finding a tree to sit under on the school ground perimeter. This particular tree knew him well, and while he wasn't anti-social by any means, it was just the place to come to and forget about this particular problem. Or dwell on it without interruption, one of the two. Tenchi plopped down into the grass and looked up into the tree as leaves rustled in the wind. Sunlight spattered through the branches and he took a deep breath. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about the lover's quarrels and such. Of course with the right girl… Bah! 

He flipped out his cellphone, determined to take his mind off the matters. I need a night out or something. Wonder if Kiro is doing anything after school? Tenchi punched the number into the phone and sent, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

_Click!_

"_Um, uh, this is the Goddess Relief Hotline! I'll be right there to process your request!_"

Tenchi held the phone away from his ear, puzzled. Goddess Relief what? He keyed the phone a few times, trying to pull up the number he had dialed without success. Well, whatever. Obviously a wrong number. His thumb hovered over Kiro's direct dial number when a shadow blocked the sunlight. Tenchi twisted around to find the source--

"_Ahhack!_" He twitched reflexively, suddenly realizing there was somebody now standing beside his tree, looking down at him. Tenchi's heart pounded as he struggled to regain his wits. And his breath. He hadn't even heard her approach! "Wu- wu- Where'd you come from!"

"Oh, just thought I'd pop in and say 'Hi." She shrugged and smiled mischievously. Having a chance to collect himself, Tenchi studied his surprise visitor intently. The red hair and long ponytail said it all. Definitely foreign, he decided, and the clothes… They were exotic. No possible way she could be a student, he reasoned, looking into her azure-blue eyes. She proffered a hand. "Tenchi Masaki, right?"

He nodded. Now this was just getting too weird. He took her hand and she pulled him up easily. He now stood a full head higher than the diminutive redhead, who seemed to be unperturbed by the fact as evidenced by her continued mischievous smile. Too-too weird. "Um, who are you?"

The girl's smile brightened. "I'm Ranma, Goddess of Luck first class, category one unlimited, and _you_," she paused for dramatic effect, pointing at him, "have a wish to be granted."

Tenchi blinked. "Goddess?" Ranma nodded. "Of Luck?" She nodded vigorously. "And I get a wish?"

"Yep," The perky redhead confirmed. "Anything your heart desires." Then she waggled a finger at him in mock admonishment. "Just let's try not to destroy the world and stuff. I'm still relatively new at this."

Finally, some obscure connection clicked in Tenchi's brain. "_OOOoooh,_ I get it now!" The girl's smile faded into curiosity. "The guys put you up to this!" Her face crinkled with irritation as he continued, "Hahahah! When you see 'em next time, tell them they really got me good!"

"Look, I wasn't sent by your friends," Ranma countered irritably, "I'm a Goddess and you have a wish to make."

Tenchi continued to snicker. "And you just have to tell me how you did that phone trick! That was genius!"

Ranma let out an exasperated sigh. "Just make your wish already, kay?"

The student was just about to say something when the campus bell chimed. "Aw, lunch is just about over. Gotta go. Nice meeting you, _Goddess of Luck!_"

Ranma's hand dug into the tree with considerable force as the boy trotted off across the grass and back toward the school building. Little chunks of bark began peeling away. So he thinks I'm playing games, does he? Ranma fumed. Fine. _We'll play games_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**F**ifth period was just getting under way and Tenchi was spreading out his homework on the desk in front of him with minor annoyance. It was so much the math class he disliked, but the teacher. The old man was the classic epitome of the boring old teacher. Bald, thick glasses with a teaching style that was dry as the Sahara winds. Even so, Tenchi was a diligent study and today would be-- The classroom door clicked open and the red head of a girl poked in, gathering the attention of the class. Her blue eyes scanned the students quickly until they locked onto Tenchi, producing a grin that looked all too familiar. What in the world…?

"Ahem, excuse me Miss, is there something I can help you with?" She had caught the attention of the teacher now, causing her to step into the classroom. Tenchi immediately noticed the difference in apparel, from the exotic robe she had worn to a silken red Chinese top and black pants. The long ponytail was also missing in favor of a shortened pigtail. None of it really did anything to hide her figure, which was, admittedly excellent.

Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly, "Is this Algebra 203?" The math teacher nodded. "I'm a transfer student from abroad and I was told this is my class."

The teacher sized up the new student with confusion. "I wasn't told about any new students today…"

Ranma effected a dramatic sigh. "Oh, they must have lost my paperwork again! Now I'll have to-"

"Now, now," He interrupted the obviously distressed girl. "This kind of stuff happens all the time. Why don't you tell us your name and a little about yourself so that the class can meet you."

Her smile returned instantly. "I'm Ranma Saotome." She bowed formally to the rest of the class. "I've spent quite a bit of time in China practicing martial arts and have just transferred into the area recently."

Murmurs and speculation rippled through the class. China? Martial arts? This little red headed girl? The teacher nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure you're paperwork will come through in time. Why don't you have a seat so that we can get started?"

Ranma nodded and her eyes locked onto Tenchi Masaki once more, that bright smile transforming into the impish one he had seen earlier. He began to squirm as she made her way down his row and conveniently into the open seat next to him. The teaching began in earnest and for the next hour Tenchi found it impossible to concentrate. He looked over at her for perhaps the tenth time since she sat down, only to find those blue orbs and that smile looking right back at him. If this was a practical joke, it's becoming downright unnerving, he thought, desperately trying to focus his attention on the textbook in front of him.

Sixth period didn't go much better as the redhead had once again found his history class, and with the same excuse, happily inserted herself into a desk. The only saving grace this time was that the only available seat was several rows behind him and to the right, but he could still feel those eyes boring into the back of his head. Of course, turning around to steal a glance only confirmed that suspicion. The bell didn't ring a moment too soon and he bolted out of the classroom and into the hall, hoping to lose her before his final class began. On his way, Tenchi saw one of his friends and promptly cornered him as he was pulling books out of his locker.

"Kuz, you're not trying to pull one over on me are you?" Tenchi asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

His friend looked at the normally levelheaded Tenchi and shrugged. "No idea what your talking about T-kun. Why, problems?"

Tenchi sized his friend up and considered the answer. He seems to be telling the truth. He might not know a thing about this girl. "Yeah, there's this redhead from China stalking-" He managed to cut himself off mid-sentence before terminally embarrassing himself. Yeah, what am I going to say, Tenchi snorted mentally, that I'm being _stalked_ by a redhead from china? Oh that's a good one. _She's a goddess too, Kuz!_

Kuzangi blinked. "Oh yeah! I heard about her! Rumors going wild that she's a martial artist or something! I can't count the number of guys already trying to work up the courage to ask her out!"

"She seems to be in every one of my classes so far."

"Whoa! Lucky dog!" His friend exclaimed. "If she's in your next class, I want all the details, T!"

"Uh, right." Tenchi mumbled as his friend collected a final book and shut the locker. "Right. All the details." With that, he was gone, leaving the scruffy haired student to walk to his next class. Maybe she wouldn't be there. Maybe she was just--

Tenchi stepped into the room and froze. It was her, surrounded by a group of students who were happily making introductions and asking questions. The eyes. That smile. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Yo Tenchi!" Her voice called out, waving him down. His eyes widened in shock, totally unprepared to be addressed directly by this redheaded psychotic stalker chick from China.

One of the girls around the redhead piped up. "You know Tenchi?" There was no mistaking the subtle implication.

Ranma waved her off. "Oh yeah, he's _such_ a nice guy."

Tenchi twitched mentally once more. Somehow she had managed to not only arrive before he did, but had found yet another seat right next to his, even though she couldn't possible have known before hand! As soon as his butt hit the seat itself, every guy in the classroom converged on his desk. At least, every guy not trying to gain the attentions of the pigtailed girl.

"You know her?" One student whispered in disbelief.

"Are you going steady?" asked another.

"Hey, introduce your friend to me!" Came yet another.

It continued like that until the school bell rang and class started, dispersing both crowds to their seats. This time, the redhead didn't need permission to join the class as she had already obtained it before Tenchi even set foot in it. Probably used the exact same excuse, he thought with no small amount of sarcasm. She made the standard introduction when called upon and class began once more in earnest.

Concentrating, of course, was a lost cause.

* * *

Once again, he managed to duck out of class faster than his redheaded stalker and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the open air. The day was done and she couldn't possibly follow him-- 

"Yo."

--Home? Tenchi twisted around slowly to find those blue eyes, staring at him, leaning lazily on the wall of the main entrance he had just departed. She pushed off easily and walked over to him. He took a step back but it was too late- The redhead had snaked her arm around his and locked it in place with a smile.

It wasn't quite a Shampoo-style glomp, Ranma noted as an afterthought, but it was close. Just enough to make him feel extremely uncomfortable. What could she say, having learned from the best and all. The attention they were now gathering was just an added bonus. "Hmmf. Now you can't get away."

"What do you want from me!" Tenchi hissed desperately, trying to wriggle his arm out of her grasp. Unfortunately, he already had two strikes against him with Ranma being a world class martial artist and a goddess, so the arm stayed firmly in place.

"Your wish so we can both go home." Ranma said with an indifferent shrug.

"I _wish _you would let me go!" Tenchi had ceased his struggles, settling for glaring at the girl attached to his arm.

She sighed. "Sorry, bro, but it's gotta come from the heart, or something like that." Then she winked, shattering his glare. "By the time this is all said an done, that my very well be your hearts desire anyway."

Now it was Tenchi's turn to sigh. "Ok, whatever. You're the Martial Arts Goddess of Luck from China." His mind began turning over all the options to somehow detach this girl from his arm. Not that she wasn't cute or anything, just clearly insane.

Ranma chuckled. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now make your wish."

Then it came to Tenchi. It was so simple it was genius. "Well, Miss China, I'm going home. See you around." _God, I hope not,_ he silently amended and began to walk down the sidewalk. The plan had been brilliant. She would never actually follow him home, but there was a problem. She was still attached to his arm. "I'm going to the bus now." Ranma simply nodded with a smile and they walked. Together. Off the school property and to the nearest bus stop. She's determined, I'll give her that, Tenchi admitted, but this is where the rubber meets the road. "Ok, I'm going get on the bus and going home." She nodded again. Damn that smile was getting irritating… Which happened to be exactly what Akane and Skuld thought whenever Ranma was busy mopping the dojo floors with them during practice, ironically enough. He endured the twiddling of a group of girls that couldn't help but to steal glances at them. Occasionally the words 'cute couple' and 'so romantic' would filter over to them until the bus finally arrived. Tenchi looked down at his new accessory and drew a breath.

"Yes, yes. We're getting on the bus." Ranma anticipated. "So lets go already."

* * *

It was ten minutes into the bus ride home and Tenchi was realizing that his brilliant plan had gone horribly wrong. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but the redheaded psychotic stalker was still attached to his arm. Ranma, on the other hand, was actually having fun, finally being on the giving end of a glomp instead of the receiving end. It was payback for all the trouble this one was making her go through, she mused as he squirmed uncomfortably in the seat next to her. That, and it felt… Nice. Dang, now why did I have to go and feel that, she thought sourly. Wonder if that's the way Shampoo feels whenever she attaches herself to me…? Nice…? 

Tenchi looked down at the fixture on her arm, noticing that her smile had drifted away into a mask of deep thought. What was up with this girl? Ok, you can't possibly be a Goddess. That was probably just ego talking. Figurative speech. _Maybe_ you're a martial artist. As foreign as you look, I guess China isn't totally out of the realm of possibility either. Does she just like me _that_ much? No, any girl this forward would probably just come right and say it. She blinked, finally noticing the attention she was receiving and the smile fell back into place.

"Make your wish yet?"

He shook his head. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Jeez, one stop from your house and you're just now realizing that?" Ranma rolled her eyes. "Could have saved us both a lot of time if you had back at the school."

The student's mouth fell open. "Just how do you know where I live?"

She sighed, finally uncoiling her arm from his. "Bus stop is coming up."

The bus rolled to a halt and Ranma got up, walking down the aisle and out the door, Tenchi following behind her. Not that it mattered anymore whether she had her arm around his or not. She apparently knew exactly where he lived and was obviously bound and determined to get this wish thing out of him if it was the last thing she did. Finally the bus rumbled off, leaving the two alone on the hillside road overlooking the Masaki property.

"Nice place you got down there," She noted with approval. "Looks better from this angle." She found the concrete stairway that led down to the house easily enough and began walking.

He hurried after her as she began her decent. "This angle? You mean you've _seen _it before?" What the heck was going on here?

"Yep, but only from the air." She smiled back at him. "Shrine is off to the right?"

Tenchi nodded dumbly and she took the fork right. "Where are you going?"

"To see the shrine, duh." Ranma heckled and kept walking.

"But why?"

"Because I'm nosey like that and you won't make your damn wish." She shrugged. "I'll just have to occupy myself until you do."

Ranma approached a set of misshapen stone markers, indicating the boundaries of the shrine just beyond, and she stepped across them. As soon as her foot touched the ground, her breath was immediately sucked away and she stiffened. Power came to bear and coursed through the redhead as if she had just completed some mystical circuit. Tenchi jumped back and the air howled around him as the girl burst into a bright golden aura. She flinched once more and luminescent wings sprouted from her shoulders, stretching to their full extension before relaxing into a semi folded state on her back. With the wings came the dress and ponytail she had worn earlier when they first met, as did the marks around her eyes and forehead. Finally, her body relaxed and Ranma found that she could inhale once more. Well that was… Unexpected, she thought, feeling the change. The shrine was alive around her and she could feel it too, like it was happy that she had arrived. Power continued to swirl through her as it welcomed her home. Or at least home away from home.

Ranma turned to find Tenchi on the ground with an absolute look of incredulity on his face. She proffered her hand to him for the second time that day from much the same position as the first. The impish smile had returned with a vengeance, Her wings shifting slightly.

"Maybe I should reintroduce myself. I'm Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck First Class, Category One, Unlimited."

* * *

Now they walked down the path to the house, Ranma no longer even bothering to conceal her wings or wardrobe. If full goddess was what it took to get a wish out of this joker, then full goddess it is. Heck, she'd bring Feather Light out if it would speed up the process at this point. She glanced at the student who was still staring at her. 

"Ah, Um…" Tenchi stammered, "I'm very sorry about…"

"Aw, don't worry about it." Ranma waved the apology aside. "It's my first time too."

"You're first…?"

"Granting a wish." She clarified. Ranma really couldn't get mad at the guy since he was so far out of his depth it wasn't even funny. Kinda like me a few months back, she thought with irony. "Maybe I should have popped the wings sooner…" She mused.

"Ha! Are you kidding!" Tenchi snapped out of his trance of astonishment. "If you would have done that anywhere near a public place, you'd have people gawking for miles."

Ranma winced. "Good point."

"I'm sorry I still don't have a wish for you yet." Tenchi apologized as they crossed the lawn to his residence. "I mean, I can get you something to eat while you wait though."

She smiled. At least he was sincere enough. And food was always a good thing. It was less than ten minutes later that Tenchi produced a nice hot bowl or raman with all the fixings and Ranma dug into it with gusto. Tenchi was chuckling at her appetite just as the kitchen door clicked open, admitting a kindly old man with mustache and a well kept gray mane. Regardless of appearances, he radiated power.

"Ah, so this is the one that paid a visit to the temple!" He noted and smiling, neither taken back by her wings or the fact that she was in their kitchen with Tenchi.

Ranma, with noodles hanging out of her mouth and chopsticks in one hand couldn't do much more than look up at him and wave with her free one nonchalantly. He seemed remarkably calm about it, she noted. If he was good with having a Goddess in the kitchen, she wasn't going to worry too much about it either.

"Ah, Grandfather! I can explain!" Tenchi exclaimed at the elder's sudden appearance. He looked at Ranma, sucking up noodles from the bowl at their table. "Um, ah… Well, actually, no I can't."

. Ranma finished her helping and offered the most suitable explanation. "Your grandson dialed the Goddess Relief Hotline and has qualified to make a wish."

"A wish, you say?"

She nodded. "Yep. Anything his heart desires." Then she added with a sidelong glance over to Tenchi. "Sometime before tomorrow, preferably. I've got students to teach and a dojo to run."

"You weren't kidding about that martial arts thing either, were you?" Tenchi asked, clearly impressed.

"Goddesses can't lie." She shrugged.

"What about all that stuff about being transferred from China!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Ranma chuckled. "Sure I was a transfer student. Transferred into your class on my own authority. And I did train in China for quite a long time before coming back to Japan. As for martial arts, I'm probably one of the best you'll ever meet."

"How about the paperwork?"

"I made up my own paperwork." She now had a playful look on her face. "...and gave it to a friend to be lost."

At first Tenchi thought that it was all bravado and ego talking until he realized that her voice held absolutely none of those elements. Just as she knew she was a Goddess, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was one of the best martial artists alive.

Tenchi's grandfather interrupted his thoughts. "And you_ still_ haven't made your wish?"

The grandson looked down at the table and shuffled his feet. "Ah, no."

"I don't think you realize the depth of honor bestowed upon you, Tenchi." The wisened old man admonished.

"Yeah, it took me half the day just to convince him I was a Goddess." Ranma chimed in for fun.

"Well who would have believed you were a goddess!" the young man bristled.

Ranma's gaze narrowed on Tenchi. "Are you saying I don't make a_ good_ goddess?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You said--!" Ranma cut herself off abruptly. God, I sound like Akane! All anger dissipated with that single thought. "You're right. I apologize. Make your wish."

Tenchi stared at the girl and her abrupt mood swing. "I just don't know…"

Ranma considered the student for a moment. Luckily Urd had prepared her for just such a contingency. Her hand dug into one of the folds in her robe and pulled out a crinkled scrap of paper, unfolding it.

"Ok, maybe this will help. We'll run down the top ten. Money?"

"Never really cared about it." Tenchi admitted.

She went to the next scribbled entry. "Fame?" The boy shook his head. "Eh, Sex?" She noticed a little heart Urd had doodle by the entry. Tenchi turned a nice shade of pink. "Right. Power?" Another negative. Ranma was just about to move further down the list when her eyes widened. "Oh, DUH!" She exclaimed suddenly, punching a fist into her palm with a slap. "_Chicks!_"

Tenchi face planted into the floor and his Grandfather simply smiled.

"WHAT?"

Ranma didn't know why she hadn't seen it sooner. Actually, she knew exactly why she hadn't seen it sooner. Unlike most boys his age, Ranma had women climbing up the walls to get a date her- or him as the case was -whether she liked it or not. They'd chase Ranma to date Ranma. They'd fight other girls to date Ranma. Heck, they'd fight _Ranma_ to date Ranma. In fact, she never had to worry about being shy, even though for all her bravado she had a shy streak a mile wide. Regardless, it had never been an issue, because the women never stopped bugging him. _Ever_. But for Tenchi now, She smiled with the thought, Tenchi was alone over by that tree for a reason, and it wasn't because he was being chased by multiple fiancées. Nor had she seen any trying to attach themselves to him in class. It was just a hunch, but…

"I'll bet you're lonely."

"Um, well…" He stared down at his feet, the light shade of pink returning to his face. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "It would be nice to have somebody like…" Ranma simply looked at him, any expression of mischief gone now. He looked into her neutral blue eyes and produced a shy grin. "Somebody like Mom…"

The grandfather nodded thoughtfully and Ranma cocked her head to one side, leaning toward him. "Close, huh?"

"Not really… She died when I was young." He answered, and she noted a feeling of sorrow flash through him. Call it Goddess ESP or whatever, but she could feel it radiate from him, however briefly. "But I've seen plenty of pictures of dad and her together." He continued, and the feeling changed to wistful happiness. "They looked so happy. Like they didn't have a care in the world."

Ranma stood up and placed her hand gently on Tenchi's shoulder. He looked up and found a warm smile waiting for him. "Then make your wish."

"I wish…" Tenchi hesitated momentarily, thinking of his mother. "I wish I could just fall in love with a woman that was, you know… _Out of this world!_"

Her instructors had told her what to expect, but she was also told that would never prepare her for the real thing. As it turns out, the instructors were right on both accounts. The divine circuit within her connected and every cell lit up with holy power. Ranma's body went ridged and she lifted her head skyward, floating lightly off the ground. That awesome power pulsed outward and the hollow oval mark on her forehead lit brilliantly as a shaft of pure energy short through the roof of the Masaki house and climbed into the dusk sky. Something in the beam pulsed back into Ranma and the circuit inside her was broken. Finally, the beam disappeared and her power levels returned to normal, allowing the dazed girl to regain her senses. She blinked and the world came back into focus, normality restored. She turned to Tenchi, who had jumped across the kitchen in shock, and smiling once more.

"Wish Granted."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I**t had taken a bit for Ranma to convince Tenchi Masaki that was all there was to it, as if a holy shaft of light sprouting from her forehead wasn't enough. The boy seemed to think that maybe his dream woman would knock on his door that very night or something. Maybe she would, Ranma thought wryly, but that wasn't her concern. Her job as 'the great wish antenna' was done and she happily assured him that his future wife would probably be along sooner than later, finally leaving the student to his future. The Goddess of Luck cleared the surface of the Tendo coy pond without so much as a ripple, satisfied with the day. It had taken a bit of effort, but she was happy to label her first day on the job an unqualified success.

"Oh my!"

Ranma's attention snapped back into the present to find Kasumi taking clothes off the yard cloth lines while Akane swept the walkway. Both were now staring at her. Now why would they be--? Ranma twitched the glowing wings on her back. Oh yeah. She normally didn't wander around the dojo in her goddess persona, if only because it made for more comfortable interaction with the family in general, and she had never appeared before them with her wing unfurled. The reaction wasn't to be totally unexpected, she guessed.

Both sisters walked up to her in curiosity as she stepped from the pond into the yard, staring at the luminous wings. Ranma shrugged mentally. Why not? She extended her wings to their full span just so the sisters could get a good look at them.

Akane bent under one of them to get a better view. "When did you get these?"

"Soft." Kasumi observed as she stroked the wingtip.

"Uh, I've had em."

"From the _beginning?_" Akane asked, a perturbed look flashing across her face. "Why keep em a secret?"

"Em, because I was worried certain people would, um, overreact." Ranma said timidly.

Akane was about to say something further, then held her toungue. She was probably right. Around anybody who didn't know her, those wings would cause quite a stir, and their parents certainly didn't need another reminder of why they were no longer betrothed. So instead of pushing the goddess further, she shrugged it off and Ranma produced a thankful smile in return.

* * *

The roulette tables had proven pathetically easy, Ranma thought as she and her partner in crime departed the establishment 40,000 yen richer. Nabiki had thought it would be a good lesson in refining Ranma's improbability talents since both the ball and the wheel itself were in constant movement counter to the other, thus making a harder target to predict and alter. The problem was that the Goddess of Luck was gaining considerable grasp over her powers and it had only taken Ranma two spins of the wheel before embarking on a half hour winning streak and getting bored with the game. 

Which was probably for the best, Nabiki realized. Her contacts had been relaying whispers of some redheaded gambling queen that had taken up residence in Nerima's gaming district and that she should be avoided at all costs. Sure they were still whispers, but word was getting out and pretty soon Ranma wouldn't be able to walk into a gambling establishment without being asked to leave.

"Maybe if they would have put more marbles on the wheel…" Ranma thought aloud as they walked down by the river and to the bench they had a month since designated as their break spot between lessons.

"Oh please." Nabiki brushed the suggestion aside. "You would have mastered that in another couple of spins anyway." The two found their bench unoccupied and sat in silence, both merely content to be around somebody they didn't have to maintain their guard around. But curiosity was eating the Tendo alive. "Rough day at work?"

Ranma looked at her with curiosity. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, you didn't bother to change out of your, em, working attire, and," Nabiki observed the body wrap, then pointed at the shapely leg she had left crossed and hanging out the side. "You normally don't slip that much."

Ranma looked down and sure enough, there was the offending leg she had unconsciously let hang out in a _most_ feminine manner. She frowned, but otherwise did nothing to correct the oversight. "The baka didn't even think I was a Goddess." Ranma grumbled.

Nabiki was only one step behind Urd in realizing just how much change Ranma had been dealing with, and while the redhead hadn't exactly confided with her on the details of that change, she didn't exactly go through great lengths to hide them around her either, which was a compliment unto itself.

"I mean, the baka made me glomp on him." Ranma's frown turned to mild disgust.

Nabiki couldn't help but to laugh now. "_Made_ you?"

The Tendo's laughter helped stabilize her own mood swing. "Hmmf. Made me. I couldn't exactly break his arm just to make him wish for something," the Ranma grinned, "So I took a page out of the Nabiki Bible of Blackmail and Extortion."

"Ah, embrassement. Clever, Saotome. And a few pages from the Shampoo Book of Seduction too, it sounds like." Her eyes narrowed on the goddess, but her tone remained playful. Still, it produced an unexpected result, causing Ranma's smile to wither away. Nabiki considered the girl in front of her and came to her own conclusion. "Tommorow isn't going to be fun, is it?"

Ranma's leg disappeared into the folds of her wrap and she looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "No." She looked into the sister's eyes hesitantly. "I may not know who the one is for me yet, but I _can't_ let you go against Shampoo unprepared and that means I'm going to have to push you hard."

Nabiki looked at her friend in silence. Such a strange girl, she thought. There was none of the morning's arrogance present whatsoever, even through the message was basically the same. 'Sensei-mode,' Skuld had called it; something she'd only see in the dojo. Kind of like me when I'm out trawling for information. I guess we really are two of a kind when you look at it that way.

"Hmf." She sniffed, wearing that 'I got a secret' smile. "Remember what I told you during the first week I started helping you study your power?"

The goddess thought about it for a minute. "That you only bet on a sure things?" She hazarded.

Nabiki nodded. "Exactly." She pulled herself up from their bench, then Ranma. "Now let's get back to your studies." Leaving Ranma to chew on the cryptic reply.

* * *

"She's fast." Genma Saotome observed as Nabiki Tendo ran through another set of the simple kata's Ranma had instructed her to perform. She had been at it in various stages for over an hour now and the strain she was under was quite evident. "Maybe faster than you once she's fully trained." 

Ranma nodded, sitting off to the side of the mat with his father. "Not a lot of raw power though. Nowhere close to Akane."

Genma thought about it for a moment. "Pressure points then?"

It had started simply enough; both fathers occasionally dropping in on their morning practice just to see how the Dojo's first two students were doing. Instead of the nuisance Ranma thought they were going to be, both Soun and his father were turning out to be useful sounding boards when it came to discussing training and tactics concerning Ranma's charges, and now he often welcomed them to sit in on the sessions. It was almost as if being removed from the loop entirely had gone a long ways toward mellowing the elders, or maybe it was just the relief of knowing the dojo finally had a secure future. Whatever the reason, they had finally become an asset to the lives of their children instead of a hindrance.

"No," Ranma rolled the suggestion around in his head and discarded it. "That's Shampoo's bread and butter. We don't even want to go there."

They sat in silence, watching sweat bead off Nabiki's forehead in earnest now. Her breathing was becoming labored and she would occasionally snatch glances at the pair as if hoping they'd see the exertion and let her rest. No such relief came. Every glimpse at Ranma shown those glittering blue eyes and she knew the redhead would keep her word.

"Read her Chi levels yet?" The old man asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She's a damn battery inside…"

"…But that's not going to help her much in close combat without power." Genma finished her thoughts exactly. It was great for delivering standoff firepower, but when it came down to hand to hand… "Well boy, you could always try and teacher her the Cat Fi--"

Her sharp glare cut him off decisively. Whose dumbass idea was it to teach a person an unbeatable technique that could only be activated by psychologically torturing the recipient with nekophobia, anyway? Ranma's mood darkened quickly. I swear, if I could go back in time and find the person who developed that technique in the first place-Ranma's eyes suddenly got wider.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" She mumbled to herself.

"What, the Cat Fist? I was joking." Genma stiffened. "I'm not sure even I'd teach it again to be honest."

"No, not the technique exactly," Ranma clarified, clearly animated by the idea now. "But the form itself is absolutely perfect."

"It'll be tough replicating the movement and the chi claws. That's what you learn in the pit, after all. But like you said…" Genma began to fill in the blanks, seeing where his son was going.

"…She's a Chi battery." Ranma confirmed.

"And fast." Genma agreed.

Nabiki spun through another series of katas, irritably wondering what the two were chit-chatting about as sweat dripped across her burning muscles.

* * *

Ranma popped out of the heaven-side water fountain at the usual time, only to find the park notably absent of her best friend. Can't expect her to be here every day, she thought, and walked to work on her own. She greeted Deedra, the cherub at the reception desk a good morning before continuing to her third story office where she found Urd waiting for her. And Mikasa, a Heavenly Resources Director if she remembered their brief meeting correctly. It was an interesting contrast, she decided. On one hand, Urd was wearing a tube top, jacket and short red spandex skirt while on the other, Mikasa was sporting a white business shirt, gray blazer and knee-high skirt. It was rather ironic, in her opinion, that neither wardrobe did much to hide the women's figures. Their idle chatter stopped instantly as Ranma stepped into the room, both staring at her. 

"Um, morning Urd. Director." Bother returned her smile. Ok, let's just get this out of the way, she thought. "Look, it wasn't my fault he was being so dang stubborn!"

"Oh I don't know." Urd grinned. "Looked like you had him- oh, I mean _the situation_ well in hand."

"You were watching me?" Ranma squealed indignantly.

"Of course I was watching you!" Urd planted her hands on her hips as if she were affronted by the insinuation. "I'm not about to let my student and best friend go out on her first live wish without backup."

"And you just watched me glomp on him for the better part of a half and hour?" the redhead fumed, thoroughly embarrassed now.

"_Yeaaah_." Her sister replied in a self-satisfied tone. "You made such a _cute_ couple."

"I so, _so_ hate you."

"Enough to go get a glass of sake with me after work?" Urd winked.

Ranma shrugged in defeat. "Sure, why not."

"And a good first wish from the report I've received." Mikasa finally injected herself into the conversation. "Though infiltrating the boy's classes just out of spite was a bit over the top."

"He asked for it." The redhead grumbled.

Mikasa chuckled softly. "Maybe, but I'm not here to hammer you on the minor details. You got the wish and a good one at that." Ranma was just starting to beam when she continuted. "But."

Urd chuckled. "There's always a catch."

Ranma's smile disappeared. "But what?"

"But Tenchi Masaki should have been out of your jurisdiction entirely." Mikasa stated, arms folding across her chest.

Ranma shot a questioning look at both women. "He's an alien." Urd supplied.

"One forth Jurai, to be exact." Director Mikasa specified. "From his Mother and Grandfather."

"He didn't look alien to me. Neither did his Grandfather." Ranma was now thoroughly confused. "Do aliens even get wishes?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes they do in fact, but that's normally handled by their own world office."

"So… There would be separate Goddess offices for different worlds then?" Ranma ventured, trying to grasp the politics of wish granting.

"Indeed." Mikasa agreed, turning back to Ranma. "You can't grant a wish made by somebody actually living on another planet. They have their own Goddess office for that because they know the customs and such."

"So how did I get Tenchi's wish again?" Ranma looked from one Goddess to the other.

"That's a good question." Urd remarked, as if to compliment her again.

"You don't know." Ranma replied dryly.

"Not a clue."

"It's like the Yggradsil routed the call to the wrong office accidentally." Mikasa clicked her long red nails on Ranma's desk.

"Except…" Urd continued.

"There are no mistakes." Ranma finished, remembering her conversation with Kami-sama quite clearly.

"Right." Mikasa confirmed both their suppositions. "Which means we're pulling you off the phones for now so that you can keep an eye on Tenchi and his wish."

"What!" Ranma's tone soured. "I don't wanna baby-sit him! It took me half a day to convince him I was a Goddess and then he made me glomp on him!"

"You break it you buy it." Urd quipped with amusement.

Ranma shot a glare at her sister, but Director Mikasa intervened before she could produce a retort. "What she means is that with Tenchi being one quarter Jurai, the Yggradsil would take the content of his wish quite seriously."

Ranma's temper cooled just enough to consider his wish-- '_I wish I could just fall in love with a woman that was, you know… Out of this world!_' Her eyes widened suddenly in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Now do ya see?" Urd remarked, driving the point home. "The Yggradsil will move all of creation to make that wish come to pass. Literally."

"And he doesn't even know his heritage." Mikasa added.

"And you can't tell him." Urd finished, still clearly amused.

Ranma viewed both Goddess with a dead look. "Oh, this is just _great._"

* * *

The Lost Boy stepped out of the jungle and crumbled the travel guide in disgust. These pyramids were not on the map, he noted with some resentment. Of course, the fact that he was reading it upside down wasn't helping matters any. That, and the fact that it was a map of Paris further complicated the issue. If he ever found the vendor that sold him such a plainly mismarked map- which wasn't likely -He'd kill him! Ryoga sighed. Akari-chan was going to kill him for being home late. Three months late. 

"Whoa, nice place you found here!"

Ryoga spun around at the female timber and found Ranma. Standing a few feet away, taking in the sights and greenery. "Kinda hot though. And steamy." She amended, turning her attention back to the boy in front of her.

Hate bubbled up from within Ryoga at the sight of the redhead, but unlike their past encounters, didn't hold. He sized up the Ranma standing in front of him who now wore her Goddess attire, a reminder that the dynamics of their relationship had changed dramatically. She was no longer engaged to Akane, which had been a major source of hostilitiy between the two. She could no longer even be considered a rival anymore given her new station and the fact that no matter how hard he trained, he would never come close to touching the power she now wielded. So instead of towering anger he would normally feel for her at this moment, only a burbling of resentment made its way to the surface of his face.

She ambled over to the Lost Boy easily and offered him the glass of ice water that she had been holding. Ranma noticed the disgruntled look on his face. "Look, truce already, ok?"

Ryoga eyed the redhead once more and snatched the glass out of her hands, drinking it down greedily. Satisfaction replaced his sour mask, only to be replaced with suspicion seconds later. "What do you want, Ranma?" It wasn't hostility, but it was close.

Ranma sighed. "A truce. Ryoga, that's all."

"Why?"

Now the redhead was getting irritated. "Because I've got better things to do than to argue over a rivalry that doesn't hold a lick of meaning anymore."

"Are you saying I wasn't _good enough_ to be your rival!" Ryoga growled, his words taking on a sharp edge.

Ranma's eyes flashed with heat, but softened just as quickly. "I'm saying I _can't_ be your rival anymore." She unfurled her luminous wings to drive the point home, chopping down Ryoga's anger at the source.

Ryoga opened his mouth, then closed it, watching the wings quiver slightly around Ranma. Her voice… It was almost… Sad? Why would she be--? It was at that moment he realized just how much they had lost with the rivalry. Three years of vengeance, dueling and mutual combat. Through it, both had gained in skill and power. And respect. Even in their darkest hours, one could rely on the other to come to their aid, however grudgingly. And in all that time, Ranma had never once betrayed him or his curse to Akane. In some twisted way, they had become brothers and Ryoga finally realized how deep the loss of that rivalry cut into Ranma. And himself.

He took a deep breath, looking into Ranma's blue eyes "Ok, Truce." Ranma's wings extended happily with her bright smile and Ryoga was momentarily taken back. There was definitely some girl in there now, he realized with some surprise. This was really going to take some getting used to. His grudging brother and rival had become… A sister?

"Good." Ranma began happily, digging into the folds of her robe. "Because now I can give you this." She thrust a hand toward him and he stared. She was giving him…

"…A watch?" Ryoga took it, turning the oversized wrist device over to examine it. "Um, uh, thanks… I guess."

Ranma looked annoyed. "Not just a watch, dummy! See those two big buttons on the face?" Ryoga flipped it upright and saw one blue and one green button, both taking up more space than the display itself. "The Blue one is keyed to the dojo. The green one is keyed to your house."

"A compass?" He asked, staring at the watch with irritation. "Compasses hate me."

Ranma folded her arms and shook her head with a wide grin. "Nope. Skuld couldn't make_ just_ a compass." The Lost Boy looked, well, lost, so Ranma clarified. "What you are holding in your hands is a teleportation device keyed to your house and the Tendo dojo." Ryoga nearly dropped it in shock. "She originally designed it to be the size of your backpack, but once I convinced her it only had to go two places, she was able to get it down to a considerably smaller size."

"So if I press this button…?"

"You get zapped strait back to your house." Ranma beamed, almost as much as Skuld had when she present her sister with the finished product. "No matter how lost you get, you've always got a way home now."

Ryoga was quite literally speechless. His biggest obstacle to happiness and Ranma had just… He just let his mouth hang open. Of course, the thought had crossed his mind as to whether it was safe to be zapping ones self around the world, but that was instantly crushed under the bigger picture. He had a predictable, reliable way home!

Ranma watched Ryoga's face transform from awe to sheer joy. It warmed her heart. After all they had been through together he deserved this small thing. It was a very un-Ranma like thought, but she felt it nonetheless.

Finally she interrupted his joyous revelation. "Well?"

Ryoga looked at the gift bearing Goddess, who now had a twinkle in her eye. "Well what?"

An impish smile crawled across her face slowly. "Now that you have a way home, aren't you going to ask me why you have a button for _the dojo?_"

He asked. She told him. Ryoga Hibiki nearly passed out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**I** have to admit, I'm having considerably more fun writing No Need For Goddesses! if only because I'm allowed to really thicken the plot beyond the first series. Of course, it's also fun to play with the three-way crossover here and it's taking directions I hadn't even originally planned. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapters._

**Timeline;**  
_ With the Ranma and Goddess timelines already in progress, I decided it would just be better to start the Tenchi timeline from the very beginning. The main reason for this being that unlike the first two, Tenchi tends to jump around all over the place. One moment they're on earth, the next in space and so forth. This way I can isolate them on earth so that all three series can interact there. Likewise, it meshes well with Ranma's job. If we join the tenchi timeline in progress, we'd have characters tripping over themselves wishing Tenchi as their husband :p_

**About Nabiki** (vs Shampoo)  
_ I honestly never intended Nabiki/Shampoo thing to have as big of a role as it's currently scripted in this series. It's the result of my writing style, where I map out my critical plot points but allow the little subplots and details to be written on the fly and run wild. Nabiki's kiss in _Improbable Goddess_ was added in on a total whim and just for fun …Until I realized what that little kiss meant if carried to it's logical conclusion. I have to say I'm liking where that conclusion is leading, even if I never planned it out that way. I think you will too. Don't worry; Shampoo won't be neglected by any means. Expect it in 4-9_

**Rewrites;**  
_ The series was going to involve a wish concerning Ryoko as well, but I ultimately decided that one wish that could bind the entire cast would be for the best. Frankly, it was just too messy having two cast members coincidentally receiving a wish so close to one another. For anybody wondering, her wish would have been to just get out of that stinking cave! That, and if I made her the primary wish recipient over Tenchi, Ranma would be tasked to watch over and favor her over other fiancées. I wasn't quite ready to go in that direction, while giving Tenchi a wish mid-series would just be all sorts of trouble as well._


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Ranma ½!  
No Need for Wishes!  
**By: Ozzallos

**Part V

* * *

Forward:** _The Tenchi universe has no less than three alternate timelines to choose from, so be advised I'm going to play fast and loose with all of them from here on out. Don't expect strict adherence to any one since you can't make everybody happy all the time. I'll make every attempt to keep the core plot surrounding Tenchi intact, however. Don't forget the encrypted preview! ;)

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Ranma popped out of the lake with ease and floated lightly onto the property of the Masaki shrine. It really was a beautifully place, she decided. Secluded on a nice hillside with the house and lake below, surrounded by forest. You could get used to it, she thought agreeably and poked her head into one of the structures.

"Anybody home?"

Tenchi Masaki scampered across the wooden floor he had been sweeping with a small start, but recovered his wits when he recognized Ranma. The student gave the floor another swipe and wiped the sweat from his brow. He noticed she was in her casual Chinese attire and Tenchi smiled at the Goddess as she stepped closer.

"So what's up, Tenchi?"

"I don't think that wish thing worked. Not that I need it, I guess," He added hastily, "But it would be a shame after all the trouble I put you through."

Ranma shrugged. "Well that's why I'm here. To make sure it _does_ work." …And that you don't get abducted by aliens or something, she amended as an afterthought.

"Really?" Tenchi seemed taken back. "I mean, I don't want to keep you from something important, you know."

Well I'd love to do that, she thought sarcastically, but you had to go and wish that stupid— She stopped that train of thought short and began to examine her attitude very carefully.

This _was_ her job. Granting wishes. It _was_ important. A matter of _honor _even, if she wanted to put it into a martial arts context. Maybe things hadn't turned out the way she would like them to, but it was still her job to make sure it turned out right. Quit yer whining Ranma, she rebuked herself. You knew full well what you were getting into when you signed on the dotted line with Kami-sama. This was the sacrifice He was talking about. This was the servant's duty Urd had explained. If you can't perform these duties with the same honor as The Art, you probably shouldn't be teaching it either!

Mentally redressed, Ranma favored Tenchi with her trademark roguish grin.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. I'll just stick around here with you and see what we can dig up, kay?" …And _still_ make sure you don't get abducted my space aliens, she smiled quietly. Tenchi nodded with enthusiasm. "So where's your grandfather, anyway?"

"Probably on the other side of the lake…" Tenchi replied, setting aside the broom. Even as he finished, the mischievous gleam of realization gleamed in his eyes. "And that means now's my chance!" Ranma looked at him curiously as he ran over to the desk and began rifling through its contents.

Ranma bent over beside him as he flipped through another folder. "Whatcha looking for?"

He paused momentarily. "Keys. I'm going to finally see what we've been keeping in that old shrine."

"And what's supposed to be in there?"

"A demon slaying blade!" Tenchi replied, pulling open another drawer. "Gramps keeps going on about this old legend about how an ancient warrior named Yosho defeated a demon that could destroy mountains with the thing."

The Goddess of Luck watched him hurry through his search and weighed her options. She could either sit around and watch him do chores all day, waiting for some alien to come along and marry him _or_… She smiled mischievously. "What do ya need a key for?" Tenchi paused in his search. "I _am_ a Goddess after all."

Tenchi's eyes widened momentarily before the implication set it "Alright! Let's go then!" Tenchi quickly abandoned his chores and the two vacated the room with haste.

Less than ten minutes later Katsuhito Masaki stood in the doorway of the empty room, finding his charge noticeably absent from his duties. He stroked his bearded gray chin, absently wondering where he had ran off to. The grandfather knew it wouldn't be the temple since he had the keys, so Tenchi was probably off taking a break somewhere. Suspicions mollified for the moment, Katsuhito went to kitchen to grab a snack.

* * *

Ranma watched Tenchi yank the sword out of the ancient shrine with some curiosity. Masaki flipped it around to test its balance, both examined it carefully. Definitely not a katana, Ranma decided. The strait lines of the scabbard and the oddly designed hilt were evidence enough of that. While the Anything Goes School didn't necessarily emphasis the use of edged weaponry, it didn't neglect it either. The student growled with strain as he attempted to pull the scabbard free. Wasn't Chinese either, she realized. Infact, the entire hilt design was much too exotic to be—The blade finally snapped free and in Tenchi's hands rested the weapon that once slew mighty demons. Both teens frowned. 

"Your sword's a piece of junk, Tenchi." The dejected Goddess commented upon seeing the rust eaten stick of metal that was once a blade.

Tenchi wasn't exactly happy either. "Give me a break… This thing is supposed to cut through rock?" He gave it a careless slice and shattered the ancient blade across one of the warding stones, which promptly split clean in two. Ranma only had a moment to be surprised when a small pebble bounced off her head and the entire cave began to rumble. She looked up in time to find a huge boulder in freefall. A quick sidestep saw the stone imbed itself into the earth beside her and she twitched visibly at the thought of becoming a Saotome pancake.

Tenchi abandoned the stone he was attempting to piece back together just as the boulder slammed home. Both looked at one another, then the now broken sword in his hand. A light breeze brushed by them and Ranma's brush with death was forgotten as they sought the source, a wide fissure in the far cave wall that definitely hadn't been there before. The redhead shrugged and Tenchi squeezed through, Ranma following close behind. The only illumination came from a shaft of light that had somehow managed to piece the cave's ceiling, but it wasn't enough to see the standing water the boy promptly stepped in. Or the stalactite that jumped in front of his forehead. Or the slippery section of the finely machined incline he now tried to stand upright on, with little success. The hilt of the ruined sword clattered into the pit as he flailed wildly to maintain his balance, grabbing on to the first object within reach.

Unfortunately that just happened to be Ranma's arm and the two hit the ground, sliding wildly down the dark shaft where they were deposited a hundred feet later in a most compromising position. It would have been a great position had they been lovers. Urd would have approved. Maybe even watched. Tenchi covered the redhead like a blanket and there was no body part not left touching one another. The pair's eyes were locked on to one another as both faces began to progress through multiple shades of pink. Tenchi, being the passive sort simply laid their in shock on top of her while Ranma was still trying to decide exactly why she was letting him do so. The Boy part of her psyche voted to snap his neck. The girl, Ranma noted with some surprise was a bit of a hentai. She voted in favor of pulling the handsome student into something more than just a kiss. The goddess winced and ruthlessly suppressed her before settling for something diplomatic, yet to the point.

"Get off me before I snap yer neck."

Tenchi's eyes widened and somehow instantly teleported himself to a standing position against the stone wall. If it hadn't been for the ambient lighting, his red face would have lit the small cavern with its own glow. The embarrassment was short lived as he found the source of the ambient lighting; A pit in the center of the cavern. Student and Goddess peered over the edge into the luminance body of water and the flesh and bone remains therein.

"Is that…?" Ranma stared down at the badly decomposed corpse that obviously wasn't quite human.

"…The demon sealed by my ancestors?" Tenchi wondered aloud, completing her thought. The body barely broke the surface of the small crystalline reservoir. He had recovered the hilt only to let it slip out of his hands as another wave of surprise rippled through him. All this time and grandfather's legends were… true? The artifact clattered to the ground, startling both boy and girl out of their trances.

"Eep!" Ranma squeaked as Tenchi flinched. She shot an accusing glare at her partner. "Don't _do_ that!" Sure, she had already been to hell and back during her two month tenure as the Norn Goddess of Luck, but this entire situation was just creepy. Good ol' Tenchi's ancestors have been hiding corpses in weird looking underground catacombs that had aged surprisingly well for being over seven hundred years old. Pretty decent construction given the fact that they should have been working with, oh, I dunno… Pick axes? That revelation alone set her mind on another track entirely… His grandfather was an alien after all. Would explain the weird angular groves in the impossibly smooth tiling that made of the ground they now stood on. She leaned into the pit a bit further for a better view as Tenchi bent over to retrieve the exotic, if ruined sword. The thing reeked of power while the demon didn't exactly _taste_ like a demon in her mind.

The Goddesses coherent thoughts were rudely interrupted when the corpse shuddered and _moved._ Tenchi's hand locked around the hilt of the sword and a shriveled hand locked around _his_ wrist. He snatched his hand back only to find the grip of iron yank back at him, and the demon slowly rose from its watery tomb.

"Ack! Let go of me!" the student protested in horror as monster drew him closer. Even as the scene played out in front of her, part of Ranma rejoiced as she once again found herself on familiar ground; that being kicking ass and taking names. Aliens were still a bit of a gray area for her as she only learned of their existence yesterday. Super villains and demons however were pretty clear-cut. She knew exactly how to handle _those. _The ball of super-charged energy forming in her hand was preempted by a flash of light. Tenchi's souvenir glowed for a brief moment and dumped raw power into his new friend, forcibly separating both in a blinding flash of light. The boy landed on his butt and quickly scampered to his feet while the demon drifted back into the middle of its tomb, dazed and groaning. Its eyes glowed brightly and that was it for Tenchi. He grabbed Ranma's hand on reflex and ran back for the shaft, dragging her up the entire length.

* * *

"Do you practice with the blade, Goddess?" Katsuhito Masaki asked after he put Tenchi back to work, apparently none the wiser of their little excursion. He tossed her a bokken, which she whipped through the air to test its balance. 

"A little." Seemed the old man wanted to spar. On any other day, she would have dismissed him as over the hill, but this old man was an alien and she could feel the power bubbling within if she probed deep enough.

"Then let's have a little match, shall we?"

Ranma whipped the blade around one more time before bringing it to an offensive strike position in front of her. She also knew from her conversations with Tenchi that he was a master, and truth be told, her skills with the blade were getting a bit rusty. Kuno didn't exactly make for a decent match, after all. The elder moved into his own stance and now the Goddess was intrigued. It was one she had never seen before and she resolved to pay very close attention to this particular match.

She nodded and that was all it took to set Kasuhito on the offensive. Ranma was barely able to bring the bokken up in time to defect his first strike and she was firmly on the defensive as he hammered away at her guard. Three strikes later and she saw her opening, only to have her head nearly taken off in a feint_. Damn, he's good!_ Ranma brought the blade up and desperately tried to retake the offense through a series of aerial flips, bringing her own practice blade down hard overhead. Deflected. She retained the momentum of that attack and continued to probe his style, which seemed impenetrable. Even as her next probe knifed in, she had a wicked idea. Ranma Saotome, Heir(ess) of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and Goddess of Luck wasn't called a martial arts prodigy for nothing, and Kasuhito Masaki was about to find out exactly why. He continued to deflect her probes and analyzed her style, storing tactics and preparing his counterattack when he saw it—A hole in her offense. The master decided that was a good place to start her lesson.

He took advantage of the fault and instantly realized his mistake as his attack was deflected away and Ranma's blade arced around in the same corkscrew maneuver he himself had initiated only moments ago. Kasuhito countered before the attack even came close, but the successful save did nothing to lessen his shock. The girl had just devised and incorporated a Jurai combat technique into her own style after witnessing its execution merely once! With her trap failed, he watched as the goddess flipped away to avoid the inevitable counterattack. He was about to press that counterattack, but stopped short as she fell back into a defensive guard. Even her stance was different now, showing hints of its Jurai heritage. She didn't have enough to use it potently, but the fact the fact that she was even trying was incredible. The grandfather's hesitation broke, and he launched himself at the girl, determined to show her the fullest measure of the Jurai art he practiced.

She didn't last another five minutes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ranma fumed, glaring at the old man. "You hit hard for an old guy!"

"You're holding back." Katsuhito stated with a frown, looking down at his opponent.

Ranma stood back up and tossed the blade back to Tenchi's grandfather. "Well, yeah and no." She rubbed the knot on her head once more. "I could tap my power, but that'd be cheatin'.'Cides, that's some technique you got there."

Katsuhito nodded. "It has been in our family for… generations." He seemed to smile faintly at his own joke and Ranma smiled back in mischief.

"Yeah. It's kinda out of this world."

The grandfather's mental process stopped momentarily and suffered through a quick reboot. Of course she would know. She's a Goddess of this planet after all. Kind of short sighted of me for not realizing it before. But he could give as good as he got.

"So how was your visit to the cave?" He inquired casually.

"Jeez, you wouldn't belie—" Ranma stopped suddenly, gazing on the elder with intent. His mask remained one of placid neutrality. "I see. Sneaky old guy too."

The elder took a small bow. "I'll take that as a compliment from one such as yourself." His tone grew serious. "You do realize he breached the seal?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, somehow I didn't think that vine knot job around the stone would work." She looked at the grandfather and grinned. "Couldn't be helped anyway." Katsuhito Masaki favored her a questioning look. "I'm not sure how, but it has something to do with his wish. We probably couldn't have stopped it even if we tried."

The elder considered the Goddess in front of him a moment longer and began to chuckle. "Somebody out of this world?"

She too chuckled at the running joke. "Yep."

The chuckles rapidly grew into full laughter. "Then let me tell you a little story about a demon named Ryoko…"

* * *

Skuld tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't need to consult a clock for the time as she was getting a continuous feed from the Yggradsil, and it was telling her one thing—Sensei was late. "You sure you haven't seen her, A-chan?" 

Akane finished the last of her stretches and tightened her gi. "I don't think she came home last night." She looked at Nabiki, wondering if she knew where Ranma had wandered off to.

Nabiki saw the look and shrugged. "Haven't seen her either.." Secretly, she couldn't be more pleased. Now granted, the Goddess was the focus of her affections as of late, but the brutal workout Ranma had put her through yesterday was more than enough for her to hope for a day off. Even as the middle Tendo began to count her blessings, the air around the trio began to shudder with pressure.

_Cr-Crack!_

All three girls jumped at the sound, light flashing around them. Skuld shook her head clear and a smell tickled her nose. Ozone? They all turned and found the source instantly. The center of the dojo now held a tallish boy in his late teens. The bandanna and tiny fangs identified him instantly.

"Ryoga!" Akane blurted with a smile. It was a shock to be sure, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

Nabiki looked over the lost boy curiously. "Did you just…?"

"My Personal Dimensional Transporter!" Skuld's eyes widened, noticing the bulky watch device on his wrist. "Where'd you get that?"

Ryoga scratched his head sheepishly. "Um, Ranma gave it to me." Skuld scrutinized him for a moment and shrugged, unable to discern any falsehood. "I guess I should explain…"

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed dryly. "Explain to us why you just appeared out of nowhere."

"Actually, Ranma asked me to do a favor for him…"

"_Her_." Skuld pointed out, sticking up for her sister.

"Er, right." Ryoga amended, still adjusting to the new facts of life concerning Ranma. _He_ was now locked as a _she_ and had been more than happy to accept him as a friend. Even helped him with his directional curse. And now this… "_She_ already told you there might occasions where her, um, _job_ would keep her occupied at times, right?" The girls nodded. "Well, Ranma was worried about her ability to teach your classes properly."

"Meaning..?" Akane asked.

"Meaning my name is Ryoga Hibiki." He formally introduced himself with a lopsided grin. "I'll be your instructor for the next few days."

The trio of girls blinked. Skuld didn't mind, but then, she didn't have a clue. Akane and Nabiki definitely had one, having witnessed the numerous Ranma-Ryoga brawls over the last two and a half years first hand. Both girls paled slightly. Akane loved Ryoga like a brother and all, but this was Ranma's idea of a substitute! They were _so _dead.

"Boy, Saotome can sure pick 'em…" Nabiki remarked with no small measure of depression in her voice.

Ryoga turned to the middle Tendo, an unpleasant smile creeping across his face. "Speaking of which, Ranma left _special_ instructions with me on how to train _you_."

Nabiki gulped. Today was starting off to be a _really_ bad day.

* * *

In front of Urd sat the most ineligible bachelor in all of existence. The thirty something had a crop of blond hair, sharp features and an absolutely perfect physique; all wrapped in casual, yet trendy business attire. He took another puff of his pipe and leaned back into the rich brown leather chair, and she couldn't help but to smile… Like she was in the presence of her older brother, somebody that would always be there and look out for her. 

"So how is our protégé doing, Urd-chan?" God inquired with a friendly smile and the Goddess sat down in the chair opposite of him.

Urd brushed a errant strand of white hair from her face and returned the smile. "Quite well. In over her head sometimes, but that seems to be where Ran-chan thrives."

"Indeed." Kami-sama agreed. "Still a bit rough around the edges, I see."

She smiled at the private joke. Ranma wasn't the only one 'rough around the edges'. "Would you have it any other way?"

God's smile turned into a smirk. "Of course not. I guess I can let it slide given the fact that she's only been on the job for two months."

Urd rolled her eyes, then continued in a slightly more serious tone. "I don't suppose you've given any thought to her request…?"

Kami-sama took a puff of His pipe and gained a thoughtful countenance. "I have indeed, daughter. Unfortunately I must decline the request."

"But…"

"…At this time." He added gently. "Miss Saotome still has her road to walk, much like you when you were still a child, Urd-chan." She blinked at the direct correlation and Kami-sama continued. "And like you before, her path is fraught with shadows and many darkened ends because of her precarious balance. Strength and healing are what she needs right now, not a crutch. If she turns to her birth form, she will not heal and her spirit will not strengthen. As it is, Ranma will need both for the project I am about to give her."

Urd looked at well-dressed man in front of her, considering His words carefully. It didn't seem fair, but Kami-sama was right. Ranma's former life was a shambling nightmare and directly associated with that nightmare was her gender. It bound his fiancées to him. His rivals. His family's ideals. And it all relentlessly pounded away at him like a jackhammer. It didn't take a psychologist to realize something would have to give if it continued, but her promotion to Goddess changed all that. The removal of her birth form had gone a long way towards alleviating the burden placed upon her sister, Urd realized. So many problems had simply evaporated with that fact alone, allowing a significant amount of stress to up and disappear while the healing took place. It also promoted balance. Eighteen years of Ranma's life had not merely been spent as a man, but his parents twisted parody of a man's man and that simply wouldn't do for a deity, especially a first class, category one deity. Her job would bring her into contact with every race, religion and sex imaginable, and over the course of that mission she was sure to assume many forms. Not simply that—

"Project?" Urd's attention focused suddenly, realizing there was more to this meeting than she had originally anticipated. "Doesn't she already have a project?"

Kami-sama nodded. "Indeed, but I'm afraid this one can't wait." Urd didn't bother to hide the puzzled look on her face and God obliged with a single word.

"_Saffron._"

Urd's eyes widened as she sucked in an involuntary breath. The word hung forebodingly between father and daughter like a curse or some forbidden epithet. She did_ not _like where this conversation was heading. Saffron had been a god once; A Phoenix god, but somewhere along the way he had strayed. His focus turned inward and it wasn't long before the only person he served was himself. Inevitably, that power hungry megalomania brought him head to head with another whose first goal above all else was to protect those who could not protect themselves; someone who would do so with unflinching resolve. That day Saffron made several mistakes. He kidnapped Ranma's fiancée. He enslaved a friend. He threatened his family. And he woefully underestimated just how far Saotome would go to safeguard the ones he loved. That day Saffron learned the hard way that there were boundaries to arrogance and not every mortal was to be trifled with. But rebirth was a cycle of life concerning deities and Urd was instantly tracking Kami-sama's logic. Even so…

"He has fallen from the path once, daughter." God explained with a hint of sorrow. "I cannot allow that to happen again."

Urd shook her head. "Ranma's _not_ going to be a happy camper."

God chuckled. "So why do you think I brought her best friend to see me first?"

The Goddess of the Past blinked and a frown spread across her face. The words "shoot the messenger" just didn't quite cover this situation, so she settled for a labored sighed. Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

"Yo, wake up." Ranma gave Tenchi a light kick to the ribs, inciting a surprised snort from the student. "Whatcha doing up here anyway? Pass out or something?"

Tenchi yawned and turned over. Above him stood Ranma with an expression of curiosity on her face, and beyond that, the evening sky. Evening sky? I'm still on the school roof, Tenchi thought with some annoyance. "Oh great… I fell asleep."

"Missed all your classes this afternoon, too." She pointed out with light concern. "Was gettin' worried about ya." For better or worse, she was going to have to play guardian angel until his wife came along and abducted him, and that meant going to school. At least it wasn't as bad as Furikan, she noted. Besides, she could feel the wish in her blood and its power was beginning to peak. Won't be too much longer before—

"Meoow."

Tenchi turned and the Goddess froze, hair sticking up on end. Pleasedontletitbeacat PleasedontletitbeacatPleasedont— Ranma's mantra of survival was interrupted as the student only managed to confirm her worst fears. "Kitty! How did you get up here?" She now watched in horror as he knelt down to coax it over and it happily obliged him by running in their direction. The approaching sound of a cat bell signified her impending doom.

"NononononONONONONOOOO!" Ranma panicked, flailing wildly in panic as the feline approached, her eyes wide as saucers. Tenchi simply stared at the hyperventilating woman before him. "CAAAAATTTTT!" With that final proclamation he watched with incredulity as she jumped over the guard fence and off the rooftop, disappearing from sight

Tenchi shook his head. What kind of Goddess is afraid of a… He looked around the vacant roof …Cat? The cat was gone, spirited away as if it had never existed. In its place however was something slightly more sinister. A slight giggle attracted his attention and on the air conditioning unit sat a woman. A wild mane of cyan hair framed her sharp features and orange-yellow eyes. Another giggle issued from the woman and she threw Tenchi a bell that sang through the air until it caught by him.

"Ryoko."

Tenchi gaped for a moment then replied with his vast intellect. "Huh?"

She favored him with a smile. "That's my name."

If she would have left it at that, things would have been fine. She was cute. Proper introductions could be made and Tenchi could go home. Sadly, the glow in her eyes told him otherwise. No, this wasn't some sort of emotional attachment on the part of the air conditioner-borne cat girl. Tenchi watched as her eyes as they began to honest-to-God glow. A glow he had seen somewhere before. A demonic glow. Orange points of energy began to form around him and running was beginning to seem like a _very_ good idea.

"It was cold and dark in there," She began, her voice carrying the weight of sorrow behind it. "Seven hundred yeas have passed since I was trapped in that cave." Fire began to creep into those incandescent eyes with each spoken word. "_You'll never know how much pain I had to suffer_."

It was obvious now, Tenchi realized. "So you came back for... revenge!" Not that it mattered when he tried to explain that it wasn't his fault. Or that he had nothing to do with the Yosho character that trapped her there in the first place. Of course, the freeze-dried demon comment hadn't helped matters either.

The orange points of light were sucked into her hand to form what looked to be a light saber and it was at that moment that Tenchi decided that running was, in fact, an excellent idea indeed.

* * *

It took five miles for Ranma's brain to recover from its cat-induced crash and recover her wits. She slid to a halt just outside a small all night convenience store and mentally reviewed what had just happened. Letsee, she thought. Um… Roof, Tenchi, cat. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's all of— 

_BoooOOM!_

The noise was distorted by distance, but the low rumbling throb caught Ranma's attention easily. If that weren't enough, an accompanying spike of power pulsed through her brain and she knew it for what it was and where it came from—A powerful discharge of energy directly from where she just came. The school. And Tenchi. She took to the air and hovered at an altitude of a hundred feet. Even from five miles out she could see bolts of power lance across the campus and Ranma fumed. Dammit, he _would_ have to pick now to get abducted! First she'd take care of Tenchi. _Then_ she'd find whoever let that damn cat onto the roof!

The distance only took seconds to transverse at high-speed flight and Ranma looked down on the situation—A cyan haired woman floating around throwing energy bolts at _her_ Tenchi! Ranma barely noticed her feminine aspect creep in as she powered up for an energy blast of her own. The nerve--!

Ryoko was having a grand time. Free for the first time in seven hundred years and living out the dream that had occupied so much of that time… Revenge on clan Masaki-Jurai! Oh, sure, it wasn't that prick Yosho, but the boy would do just fine in his place. She brought her hand to bear on the running teen once again and an orange ball formed—A warning blasted through Ryoko and she cut right on instinct, narrowly avoiding being impaled by a sizzling bright blue energy bolt that passed through her altitude and obliterated a good chunk of the school below in a plume of holy fire. She spun around and found the newcomer hovering fifty feet above her and away, menace glittering in the redhead's eyes.

_"Leave him alone."_

Ryoko stared at teen with incredulity. Tenchi's girlfriend! The same girl who had jumped off the roof ten minutes ago, she realized. Only now she's dressed funny and lobbing energy bolts. What the hell…? She tried to read the floating girl but turned up nothing. Definitely not Juraian, Ryoko decided. But she could fly, so not human either. Oh well. Ryoko powered up her next energy blast, aiming it at the redhead. I'll just have to torture the information out of Tenchi after I dispose of her...

The orange bolt streaked in and Ranma tried a neat little trick she had learned since her last visit to hell. The blast hit dead on, terminating abruptly three feet from her person as its power crackled off an invisible barrier. She tasted the energy strength as it rebounded on her shielding. The cyan haired girl was powerful. Powerful enough to cause Skuld some problems, but _she_ was a Goddess first class, Category One unlimited. Ranma smiled. Ryoko frowned.

It wasn't even going to be close to fair.

She felt the girl's power levels spike and Ryoko decided right there that her only chance rested in an unrelenting offense. She snatched at the air, plucking orange balls from it and heaving them at the girl four and five at a time, only to have them crash off that ridiculous energy barrier of hers. _Fine!_ _Let's see how she likes hand to hand!_ The glowing orange bolts coalesced in her hands to form an energy sword and she closed the distance rapidly. Time to hack the floating little redhead in—

_Crack!_

--half? An glowing ivory staff whipped out of nowhere and cracked against her energy sword and now Ryoko stared into her mischievous grin. Who the HELL was this girl!

"Well I WAS watching out for Tenchi, but I missed my practice today, so…" Ranma flipped Phoenix Wind around and the two were engaged, cracking at one another's guard as they darted through the sky.

The object of the female's attention was currently lying prone, watching the two dance across the sky in combat. Lightening shrieked as blade struck staff and the occasional energy blast tore down range. Tenchi watched them arc into the school, destroying yet another wing of classrooms. The building burned and Tenchi silently thanked God he had made it out with book bag in hand before the gas line ruptured. What Ranma and the demon were doing was simply icing on the cake after that. If the rest of the structure survived the night it would positively be a miracle.

Somehow he didn't see Ranma being that generous.

Ryoko was having a bad millennium. First she was defeated by that damned Yosho. Then she was sealed in a tomb for the next seven hundred years. And THEN when it was finally time to exact her vengeance, the person she had chosen to hack into little bits had a damned magical girl body guard! Her energy sword wavered as the staff bit into its field once more. And what the hell was that thing made out of anyway! It radiated power as easily as the litle girl floating in front of her and it sure wasn't of Jurian origin. Ryoko lost altitude as the redheaded guardian pressed her guard, leaning nose to nose.

"I think it's time to end this little—" Ranma blinked as he stared into the demon's eyes. Those weren't just eyes… They were _cat's eyes!_ She stiffened and pulled back. It was all the opportunity Ryoko needed. The sword instantly transformed into an energy bolt while another formed in her off hand. She was going to make her _pay_ for that lapse.

Her concentration shattered, Ranma's divine shielding was non-existent as the bolts impacted from point-blank range, followed by a vicious uppercut and savage kick to the gut. What Ryoko lacked in finesse, she more than made up in brute force and raw firepower, and the dazed goddess took every single hit on the chin. The cyan demon shoved another orange bolt strait into Ranma's face and she went down in a long, tumbling arc. Ryoko took stock of her handiwork. Her opponent's power levels was still far too high and active for that to have been a knockout blow, let alone anything close to lethal. That had to mean she's only stunned, Ryoko surmised and locked onto Tenchi below. An evil grin crept across her exhausted face. The red wouldn't be down for long, so she'd better make the moment count. The sword formed in her hand once again.

_"Don't be scared Sweetie Pie, here I come!"_

Ryoko powered into her dive, sword sweeping in high from on high and the only thing Tenchi could do was hold his book bag up in pathetic defense. Needless to say both were surprised when it began to bleed light on the downward stroke. The bag was consumed and Ryoko phased back to avoid the shockwave of light. _No!_ The girl might not have had the power of Jurai, but there was no mistaken THIS! The antique hilt floated in the air before Tenchi and the woman knew she couldn't afford for him to touch it.

_Cra-Crack! Crack!_

Ryoko was well and truly pissed now. Did everybody have energy shielding today? She threw another blast into him, only to have it crackle off the barrier of light that now interposed itself between her and Tenchi.

"Shit!" The demon spat and formed her energy sword as she plummeted in. She'd chop the boy into kibble if it was the last thing she— Tenchi grasped the hilt and even as the strike arced home. Lightening crackled against her blade and the hilt came to life for the first time in seven hundred years. The blue edge flickered to life and Ryoko despaired once more.

"That's not playing fair, _Tenchi!_" She tried to force the blade in further and continued to meet impossible resistance.

While he couldn't believe it himself, the notion of playing fair with this woman was absolutely ludicrous. "Give me a break!" The sword's power coursed through his body and made a connection. It recognized his royal linage its energy levels spiked, throwing Ryoko away in a movement almost of its own violation. It was all the incentive Tenchi Masaki need to awaken his own training and he instinctive fell into the Jurian combat form drilled into him by his grandfather. The student pressed the sword's opening, driving the demon back with a series of hard, desperate slashes. He was doing pretty well too until he opened his mouth again. "Nobody wants to fight a monster like you!"

Sure Ryoko was a space pirate. And yeah, she was wanted dead or alive on eighty-seven different worlds. Of course, there was that bit about destroying half the Jurian main battle fleet too, but beyond all that Ryoko was a woman. A crude, crass and incredibly powerful woman to be sure, but woman nonetheless. You just don't call women monsters …Even if they were sealed and mummified in a tomb for over seven hundred years.

"MONSTER?" Tenchi's blade hit a solid block and Ryoko's temper climaxed violently. The next sword strike never came and the next thing he felt was a fist applied forcefully to the side of his head, sending him into the nearby fence. "How DARE you call me a MONSTER!" Even as she raged forward, another spike of warning drove itself through her anger and she threw herself aside at the last minute. A shockwave slapped against her as another bright blue energy ball by her and into the what little remained of the school. Ryoko hit the ground and recovered, her towering rage now replaced by nervous apprehension. The redhead was back up and radiating enough power to light a solar system. She took a step back. It was exactly the distraction Tenchi needed and the sword sensed the advantage, eager to score a desperate blow. Torn between the need to defend against Tenchi's insanely powerful bodyguard and the sword bearer himself, Ryoko twisted around wildly, hoping to remover herself from both. She'd have to be content with one out of two.

The move neatly removed her from any fatal blows courtesy of Tenchi's blade, but brought her arm into play which was promptly lopped off at the wrist. The small jewel worn there separated and fell to the ground, producing an explosion on impact. Both combatants froze and Ranma simply watched the two from a distance. She was tempted to throw another energy blast in, but something in the back of her mind was nagging her not to. It took her only a moment to recognize it… The power of his wish coming to fruition.

Ryoko's anger vanished suddenly and her face turned rather thoughtful as she sighed. "Oh well. Another battle lost. My miserable lot, I guess." Tenchi stared and she finally noticed the stump where her hand used to be. Ranma was slightly surprised that she seemed remarkably unconcerned.

Tenchi on the other hand was horrified. "Sorry! The sword did it! I didn't mean to cut off your hand!" The student produced a stiff, formal bow while Ryoko giggled lightly and proceeded to regenerate her hand right there on the spot with next to no effort. The amazed Tenchi stared as she bowed like stager performer and smiled before sinking into the ground from sight. Ranma stepped over to the student, both staring at the patch of concrete that had consumed her. He looked at the Goddess of Luck with equal parts shock and amazement playing across his face. "Do you think we'll see her again?"

Unfortunately, Ranma knew the answer to that one all too well. If the demon was bound that tightly by his wish and The Ultimate Force… "Yeah, I think we can count on it."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Goddess of the Past ticked her nails into the oaken wood bar impatiently, noting the clock on the far wall of the establishment. Despite the antiquated appearance and oversized gears driving a large, brass pendulum, the clock was, in fact, tied directly to the Yggradsil and thus one of the most accurate time pieces in all of creation. All of this meant only one thing to the white maned woman alternately known as the Goddess of Love…

…Her friend and protégé was _late._

A tan finger traced an errant droplet of water across the oak countertop that managed to escape the glass of ice water she was nursing, which was a crime in and of itself. The water ought to have been sake and should have been consumed in mass quantities over cavorting and laughter _if_ a certain redhead decided to grace her with her with her presence. Well, it wouldn't all be laughter, she Urd amended silently as her eyes swept across the crowded room of gods and goddess enjoying themselves. No, she was the bearer of bad news tonight, bad news that began with a capital 'Saffron'. All the more reason to soften the blow with a few shots, she smiled internally.

She was just about to engage in another round of mental grousing when the bar door opened, allowing brighter daylight to infiltrate the softly lit establishment. The silhouetted profile stood in the light, apparently searching the bar for somebody in particular. To Urd, the shadow was unmistakable, and she waved a hand to get its attention. The figure locked on to her and made its way through the bustling crowd. The closer Ranma got, the wider Urd's eyes became.

_She was a mess._

"Do I even want to know?" Urd asked without preamble, and the Goddess of Luck frowned. Her hair was frazzled, robes slightly on the worn side, with a burn mark here and there. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good and she'd obviously forgotten to tidy up.

"Tenchi and his rotten wish!" She growled. Urd cocked her head and listened as the redhead unloaded. "He unsealed an alien demon-woman, for cryin' out loud! Tried her best to turn him sausage with her freakin' lightsaber!"

"…lightsaber?" Urd blinked, then motioned for the bartending cherub to start rolling the sake.

"Oh, that ain't the half of it." Ranma's wings quivered slightly, agitation that didn't go unnoticed by the Goddess of the Past. "Get this… She followed him home of all places, tried to seduce him, managed to call down _another_ vengeful alien, ran me over with a meowing starship and kidnapped Tenchi!"

Urd stared in silence for a moment, then simply shook her head. "Are you _sure_ your domain isn't chaos?"

"Just lucky I guess." Ranma deadpanned the deliberate joke. "So I get aboard Ryoko's ship to rescue Tenchi, only to have him kidnapped _again_ by the _other_ alien."

"Did her ship meow too?" Urd asked skeptically, and Ranma shrugged.

"No, hers was made of wood." The redhead replied offhandedly and continued. "So I go off after Tenchi, and Ayeka- the second alien's name –attacks us with these logs…"

"Logs?"

"_Talking_ logs," Ranma emphasized. "Talking logs _with blasters_. Apparently, Ryoko and Ayeka got some bad blood between 'em and the two start blowing the crap out of each other in low earth orbit. They roasted one another and fell into the mountains near Tenchi's house. Ported 'em out before the crash, told Tenchi to call me if they acted up and got the heck out of there."

Urd handed Ranma a shot glass, which she eagerly downed. "You know, for a goddess one-one, subtly isn't your strong suite."

The redhead's glass was already on the bar and her fingers curling round another sake. "Talk to my teacher." She replied, prompting a pained expression from her white haired counterpart. "Did I mention we blew up a school?"

"Definitely your sister." The cherub bartender winked at Urd before continuing to serve his patrons.

"So how about you?" Ranma asked, grinning at the jab. "Anything exciting happen to you today?"

"Oh, the usual." Urd shrugged. "Just a meeting with Kami-sama.

Ranma's third glass of sake paused on it's ascent up to her lips. 'The usual' didn't quite cover meetings with God himself. That, and she had some questions for Kami-sama, namely those involving the reinstatement of his male-form. "Yeah, and?"

Urd took a deep breath. She wasn't going to enjoy this. "Well, first He says there are some things that need worked out before you can assume your male form." The Goddess of Luck visibly deflated with the reply, but kept listening. "The second was, well… Um… Here, have another drink." Ranma took the proffered glass of sake wearily. "The second has to do with another project He has in mind."

"What… project?" The redhead asked carefully.

"There's somebody in desperate need of guidance." Urd explained, talking around the subject. "Somebody in desperate need of _your_ guidance."

Ranma scowled. "Alright, alright. I get the idea. Who?"

"_Saffron."_

The Goddess of Luck went deathly still. The only indication that there was any emotion roiling beneath the calm exterior was a thin hairline fracture creeping up the side of the sake glass she was gripping. "I can't."

"He needs help, Ra-chan." Urd returned gently. "When you took him out, he was reborn. Unless someone intervenes, he may very well turn back to his former path. The consequences of that…"

"But _me_." Ranma replied bitterly, finishing off the sake. "Why _me_? Don't I have enough drama in my life?" Even as the words fell from her lips, she knew why. She had the most recent contact with him, watched him ascend to his most destructive potential and finally dealt him the decisive blow that would reincarnate the immortal as a child. It was a circle of rather sickening irony. She was there for his end and now had been apparently chosen to see him through a new beginning.

"Kami-sama wouldn't give something this important to you if He didn't think you could handle it." Urd pointed out gently, then smiled. "Tell ya what. I'll even tag along if it'll make you feel any better."

Ranma stared out into the bustling crowed without actually seeing anything. "Yeah, I guess." Then, with a heavy sigh, "Screw the sake. I seriously need a donut."

* * *

Nabiki Tendo stepped out of the furo, loathing her existence despite the long soaking. The reason for that loathing was quite simple-- Ryoga Hibiki. It wasn't so much that Hibiki was a bad guy per se. In fact, once you got past his idiosyncrasies and the fact that he was a small black piglet when immersed in cold water, he was found to be a really nice guy. 

Except when he was Ranma Saotome's stand-in as their instructor.

The middle Tendo rubbed her sore muscles and sighed wearily. What in the world had possessed her to become a part of the Nerima martial arts madness anyway? Ah yes, now she remembered. Hormones. That, and the realization that there was far more depth to Ranma than just being a martial arts jock. An attractive depth. As if her ascension to goddess didn't speak volumes on that particular topic. The girl rubbed a sore muscles as she pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her person, exiting the bathroom.

Akane had endured the harder regiment with relative ease. Oh, she was still tired, but unlike herself, could still function at the end of the day. Skuld was fairing the best of all. Being a goddess did have its benefits, after all, and one of those was virtually limitless endurance. In fact, the only way Hibiki had to tire her was by forcing her to tap her magical potential while doing martial arts. Making mundane objects float across the room while having to dodge Ryoga's pummeling was an exceedingly good way to tax the goddesses limits. But unlike the little goddess, they had to go to _school_ after practice.

All in all, they looked like death warmed over by the end of the day.

"And now this late breaking report…!" The sound of the television drew her from the stairs up to her room, and she peered into the living room, finding Akane staring rapt at a smartly dressed suit with the caption 'Gas Explosion!' cycling below him. "_The fire department is currently responding to a five alarm fire occurring less than an hour ago. The Soushikisei High School was apparently reduced to flame and rubble when a gas main ruptured, destroying the entire campus. Authorities have yet to assertain…_"

"You seeing this!" Akane stared into the television with wide eyes as the picture cut from the news anchor to live footage of what looked to be a flaming warzone.

"Oh my…" Even Kasumi had been coaxed to put down her book and watch the spectacle.

Akane continued to shake her head. "That's insane…" Then as an afterthought, "Why can't something like that happen to our high school?"

Nabiki's brain, however, was hard at work putting two and two together. Nerima was quiet. Ranma was at 'work'. Another part of Tokyo just spontaneously blew up in a most violent fashion. Ergo, there was only one place the Martial Arts Goddess of Luck could be. Sure, she'd have to make a few calls just to be sure, the middle Tendo thought, but she was all but certain…

"Say, Akane… How'd you like to take a trip to Chuugoku this weekend?"

* * *

Two robed women overlooked the majesty of the Byankala mountain range and the valley below from their own mountainous vantage point. The first was familiar with the area, having traveled off and on within the Quinghai providence of China for well over the last millennia. In fact, there were few places on Earth she hadn't been at one time or another. The second was a relative newcomer to the region. Her experience stemmed mostly from a number of unfortunate incidents, in part due to her father while the rest could be attributed to just plain bad luck. Both now stood atop the second tallest peak in the range, looking out upon the first. 

Phoenix Mountain.

"I ain't looking forward to this." Ranma grumbled, frowning out at the peak. Above it, small figures seemed to float around the hollowed out cone. At this distance, discerning their identity was marginal at best, but the redhead didn't need guess work to know who and what the winged figures represented.

Urd nodded, keeping an even expression. Of course she wasn't looking forward to this. These were only the people that threatened her friends and family as a mortal, not to mention the home of her one-time adversary. The Goddess of the Past squinted slightly. "I think they've noticed us."

The redhead nodded as three of the specs separated from the wandering cloud, angling down toward them. At least there was one good thing to come of the situation, Ranma thought as the winged figures moved into their airspace. They were in one hellva rude surprise when they found out exactly what she had become. The trio of armed Phoenix people made a shallow decent onto their peak, kicking up a light cloud of dust and causing their robes to flutter with their landings. Two winged men and one woman clad in light golden body armor stepped up to the pair with haughty expressions plastered across their face. Yeah, Ranma thought with amusement. She was _so_ looking forward to dropping this bomb.

"And just who are you to trespass into the territory of the Phoenix, mortals?" The bird woman sneered, prompting Urd to roll her eyes.

"Pretty arrogant, eh Ran-chan?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Same ol', same ol'." Ranma shrugged. Clearly, their reactions had been expected.

"You mock us, _Landling?_" One of the bird men took a step forward, but failed to move the aforementioned landlings to any sort of fear of panic.

"No, we're saving that for later." The Goddess of the Past stated matter-of-factly, causing Ranma to barely suppress a smile.

"Here to see Kiima and Saffron." The Goddess of Luck stated, fiddling with her long red braid in bordom. "Tell 'em Ranma Saotome sent ya."

The birdman instantly dropped any pretense of threat and took a step back. "Ranma…?"

"…Saotome?" His bird woman compatriot finished, her fearsome mask cracking completely.

"They seem to know you Ran-chan!" Urd grinned, nudging her redheaded friend.

Ranma took the nudges in stride. "Yeah, that's me, mister famous." Her stare into the trio hardened. "So ya gonna go and announce us or something? Would really hate for there to be another misunderstanding… _Like last time_."

All three Phoenix people paled. They clearly remembered the last misunderstanding with Ranma Saotome and vacated the area abruptly.

* * *

Captain Kiima studied her uninvited guests warily, especially the redheaded one. Ranma Saotome she knew and knew well. After all, the Slayer of Saffron wasn't a person to easily slip from ones recollection. She adjusted the long sword at her hip, knowing full well that if it came down to using it, she would come up well short- armed or not -against the martial artist. Saffron had been the best of them, after all. Kiima knew she was good, but not _that_ good. Still, there was something different about the Saotome today. While she hadn't had a lot of exposure to his cursed form, she had to wonder why he hadn't come as a male. Nearly half of the mountain's population knew that face on sight and the outer sentries wouldn't have challenged him in such a matter had they know this girl was he in the first place. Then there was her state of dress. Last she had known, the Ranma Saotome she knew wasn't so well adjusted to her female form to be wearing the fine robes she currently sported, let alone jewelry, and a long, waist length ponytail. Grudging acceptance? Yes. Indulgence? Definitely not. It was oddness only compounded by the fact that her long white haired friend was in nearly the same style of elaborate robbing, with minor differences; namely in the fact that she had no problems showing off her well endowed body. They even shared facial tattooing. The Captain shrugged mentally. Not that any of those thoughts really mattered to her. The only thing that did was to find out what the Saotome wanted and to send him on his way before he caused more trouble. 

"I must admit to some surprise," The Captain admitted aloud as she strode into the room that contained the waiting women. Ranma put down a intricately carved decorative tusk she had found on a table while the tanned stranger set aside a brightly colored magazine. "As you are the last person I'd expect to see, and so soon."

Ranma set the horn down and nodded. "You and me both."

"Your friend?"

Ranma glanced over to Urd, who was smiling pleasantly. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure Ran-chan here doesn't level your quaint little mountain."

The Phoenix woman stiffened and her serious face masked turned to one of irritation. "If you think threats will endear yourself to our graces, you are _sadly_ mistaken." Koruma and Masara behind her rested taloned hands on their weapons as she continued. "You had best tell us the purpose of your visit before things become… unpleasant."

"Already are…" Ranma grumbled, then addressed her directly. "Where's Saffron?"

Kiima studied the martial artist carefully. "Why do you want to know?"

"Got business with him." Ranma replied tersely, irritation creeping into her voice.

"Then your business is with _me_." The winged woman returned sharply. "Lest you forget the results of your own battle. Saffron is neither mentally or physically capable to deal with 'business."

Ranma ground her teeth down. "Yeah, well then if I remember right, you're the person in charge of raising him again?"

"Of course." Kiima replied. Her face clearly indicated it wasn't one of her favorite duties. "But what does that have to do with your _business?_"

Ranma took a deep breath and looked back to Urd, who simply nodded in support. It took a moment to gather the force of will necessary to say her next words.

"I'll be taking that over from now on."

Kiima blinked. She couldn't have just heard what she thought she heard and certainly not from Ranma. "I'm… I'm afraid I don't understand."

Ranma simply shook her head and sighed wearily. "I'll be takin' over teachin' the kid."

More blinking ensued as the Captain tried to determine if Ranma was actually serious. Granted, she tired of playing nursemaid and tutor to the future ruler of the Phoenix, but foisting him off on the person who nearly killed him…? "Please don't tell me you traveled from Japan just to humor me. The real purpose of your visit. Now."

A slight growl rose from Ranma's throat. "That _is_ the real purpose of my visit."

Another moment of silence ensued as Kiima tried to wrap her brain around the statement and the serious tone the pony-tailed martial artist issued it in. He was serious! He thought he was going to just walk into the fortress of the Phoenix and walk out with its leader! "And what makes you think I'd allow such an event take place? You may be able to best any one of us in single combat, but you would fall to attrition one way or the other."

"Show her your credentials, Ran-chan." Urd remarked, stepping up to her side. With her words, a sheet of white feathers faded into reality and unfolded from Ranma's back. With the wings, a wave of tangible power slapped into the Phoenix. Urd did the same and the room occupants stepped back in collective shock. Kiima's eye began to twitch.

"You… _You're a Phoenix!_" Kiima gasped with incredulity. Her friend too! The question of 'how' raced through her brain as she struggled to cope with the sight in front of her. While she wouldn't go so far as to say it was outright impossible, highly unlikely did come to mind as there was no Spring of Drowned Phoenix, nor any magic that she knew of that would transform one into such a creature. Moreover, their forms were wrong. Slight details were amiss, such as the total lack of talons on their fingertips or fangs. Regardless, she was pretty sure that Ranma didn't have wings _or _the potential to grow them when they last parted company.

Ranma simply shook her head and allowed a small smile to form. "Nope. Let me introduce Urd, Goddess of the Love and the Past…"

The white haired goddess inclined her head slightly and Kiima's twitch continued. "Which would make you…"

"Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck." Kiima nearly staggered back, as if she had been physically struck. "We're on a mission from God."

The Phoenix woman was literally speechless. She had known that Saffron was some form of divinity, but to have others actually step in and manifest themselves in front of her… And Ranma Saotome, no less! "Have… have you always been like this? Hiding your true form?"

"Heh," Ranma chuckled dryly. "Nope, just my luck hard at work."

Kiima chewed on the enigmatic comment for a moment before Urd cut it off by shaking her head. "Don't ask."

The Captain of the Phoenix guard nodded dumbly and moved on to the next question. "And Lord Saffron?"

Ranma's good mood at having surprised her audience evaporated. "I broke him, I get to fix him."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Kami-sama has decided that Ranma is the best person for the task of raising Saffron." Urd supplied. "Think of Ran-chan here as his new tutor."

"His… tutor?" Kiima boggled, her wings shifting with uncertainty. "Here?"

"Ha!" Ranma guwuffed suddenly. "Ain't now way I'm sticken' around here, especially considerin' how he turned out last time. If I'm gonna be stuck with the kid, I'm gonna make sure he turns out right."

Kiima's eyes widened and her face indicated she had taken offense to the comment, but the emotion only lasted as long as it took Urd to take a step forward, leaning into the women's nose. It also helped she was glowing blue with divine power. "Don't forget who you're dealing with, _little girl_."

The Captain nodded shakily, having received the message loud and clear. Ranma smiled a patronizing smile. "How about you get Saffron out here? _Now._"

"Um, ah… My apologies, High Ones!" She stammered, and nodded to the guards. Her only consolation as they left to fetch their leader was the fact that he would be in familiar company. That, and she wouldn't be the one taking care of him. "He will require an armed escort at all--"

"Alone." Ranma shook her head, casuing the Phoenix Captain further constrenation. "I already have to babysit one kid. Don't need to babysit your guards as well." Kiima was thinking about pushing her protest, but one look back into the glittering eyes of Ranma's friend squashed the objection outright. She hated it. _Really_ hated sending Saffron with them without a platoon of royal guard, but the women in front of her now were divinity, after all...

"I demand an explanation for interrupting Lord Saffron's… lesson!" The guard's return was marked by the bluster of an elderly voice, its objection cut short as he and his student were ushered into the waiting room. The robed hunchback stood there staring at the vision before him like Kiima before—Two women, one hated enemy, both wearing wings. "What…! They…What is _he_ doing here?" 

Kiima winced at his tone, especially now that she was painfully aware that both women actually _could_ take there mountain apart with absolute impunity. "Mind yourself, Muskrat. You are in the presence of High Ones."

Ranma Saotome paid the pair no mind, her focus consumed entirely by the young Saffron. He definitely wasn't the monster she remembered. Even before he had ascended, the Phoenix God looked something close to ten years old. Now he was six, tops. He was eerily familiar, but a stranger at the same time, and she watched as his red eyes wandered across the room and locked onto hers.

_He recognizes me?_

No, she realized. Not quite. The young Phoenix God cocked his head, as if trying to recall something about her that was just beyond his grasp. He looked from her, to Urd, his tutor and finally settled on Kiima. "Who're they, Kiima-chan?"

An indecisive look settled across Kiima's face. "Um, they're your new teachers…"

"New teachers?" Muskrat squealed, practically quivering with rage. "But I'm—!"

"SILENCE!" Kiima cast a hard stare into him, cutting his rage off abruptly and causing the wrinkled elder to quiver. The last thing she was going to do was piss off divinity, let alone give the Saotome an excuse to take apart their mountain. No, if Kami-sama wanted Ranma to teach Saffron, he could damn well have him. She took the godling by his hand and smiled at his surprised expression. "Saffron, this is…"

"Urd." The bronze skinned goddess smiled broadly, taking over introductions. "And this is your _Auntie_ Ranma." Ranma's eyes widened at the title, and Saffron stared at the redhead with fascination. "You two are going to be _best_ friends."

Ranma twisted around to stare a hole into her best friend, who in turn favored her with a malicious smile. Then she turned back to Saffron, who was already stepping toward her.

"You're my Auntie?"

It was all the Goddess of Luck could do not to puke right then and there as she looked into young Saffron's hopeful eyes. She sighed internally and knelt down to the boy's height. "Uh, yeah. Sure kiddo."

The boy immediately lurched forward in delight, wrapping his diminutive stature around the redhead, who was already thinking of the numerous ways she could pay best friend back …with a vengeance.

* * *

Akane, Nabiki and Skuld waited in the Tendo dojo by dawns early light, fully expecting Ryoga Hibiki to once again take over their lessons. This was of little surprise to the long, black haired Goddess of the Future, as she knew from the experience of her sisters that pulling wish duty could be a long, drawn out process. Her thoughts then wandered inxonerably to Belldandy, whose wish was looking to last a lifetime, if not more. 

Sure enough, the Hibiki stepped in right on schedule, unexpectedly followed by a redhead clad in traditional red and black Chinese silks. Neither looked too happy at the moment.

"Ranma!" Akane's eyes widened, also having expected not to see the martial artist for a couple of days. She was about ready to step up to her former fiancée when she noticed the faces and jumped to an entirely too familiar conclusion. "You haven't been fighting with Ryoga-kun have you?"

Ranma was about to open her mouth when Nabiki pre-empted her response. "Ranma's a goddess now, Akane. I think she's got better things to do."

Akane looked from Ranma, to her older sister with a light glare, making it obvious that the opinion of her perverted sister wasn't necessarily a welcome one. It seemed to quiet her down, regardless. Skuld, however, had one.

"The wish done already , Onee-chan?"

Ranma shook her head with a bland expression on her face. "If only. I'll probably be ducking in and out for the next few weeks, so yas better be getting used to Ryoga here." The groans that accompanied the statement made the lost Boy produce a fanged grin. "But I got some important news. We have a forth student."

"Forth?" Akane blinked, while Nabiki began racking her brain as to who this person might be. Hell, the way Ranma's life has been going lately, it could very well be Kuno, and believably so. Even so, she hadn't heard even a whisper through her intelligence network concerning him or any other students at Furinkan, which could mean--

"Another Goddess?" Skuld piped out the question hopefully. Ranma nodded.

"Almost." Ranma answered. Still, her reply was far from the enthusiastic response with which he announced his last student. "First, some ground rules." Nabiki began to get a sinking pit in her stomach. Ground rules? For a student? Something wasn't right… "The most important of which is that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."

"Um, Ranma? What's the name of our student?"

The redhead studiously ignored the question. "Second, this is not the same person you knew. If ya can't handle it, you're free to quit." The pit in Nabiki's stomache grew, and even the other two students were beginning to feel a sense of foreboding. Ryoga's stone, emotionless face wasn't helping matters. _This isn't going to be good_. "Finally, any problems ya have with him go through me. He's my responsibility, assigned by Kami-sama Himself."

Skuld's eyes widened as the implication rained home. Not a goddess, but a god? Was it anybody she knew? Assigned by God himself? Who could be--

"Come on in."

All eyes shifted to the doorway where a boy in exotic pasteled silks walked into the dojo. As exotic as the wardrobe was, it was easily eclipsed by his fiery mane of orange and red hair. Skuld merely stared without comprehension, as did Nabiki. Neither recognized the boy. Akane did, however, and her jaw nearly dropped off its hinge right then and there.

"It's… He's… HE'S…!"

Ranma Saotome, Goddess of Luck First Class, Category One nodded to the boy, who took a step forward to the waiting girls. His red eyes flicked curiously from one to the other in quick succession.

"My name's Saffron. Auntie Ranma said we're going to train together?"

001011100010110100101101001000000010111000101101001011010010000000101110001011010010110100100000001011100010110100101110001011010010111000101101001000000010111000101101001011100010000000101110001011010010000000101101001011100010110100100000001011100010111000101110001011100010000000101110001011010010000000101110001011010010111000101110001000000010111000101101001011100010110100101110001011010010000000101101001011100010110100101110001000000010110100101101001011010010000000101101001011010010000000101101001011100010111000101101001011100010000000101101001011010010110100100000001011010010110100101110001011100010000000101101001011010010111000101110001000000010111000101101001000000010111000101101001011100010111000100000001011100010110100101110001011100010000000101101001011010010110100100000001011100010111000101110001000000010110100101110001011100010110100101110001000000010110100101110001011010010000000101110001011100010110100100000001011010010111000100000001011010010110100101101001000000010111000101101001011100010110100101110001011010010000000101110001011010010110100101110001000000010110100101110001011100010000000101110001011100010110100101110**  
**

**Author's notes**  
_Yeah, I know pt5 has been a long time in coming, so I hope it delivers. It's also a tad shorter than the other parts, but I felt that was the best place to leave off. No guarantees when the next part is coming up, but rest assured, I fully intend on finishing the AMR ½ saga_. _The preview URL is all lower case, BTW._

**Masaki property;**_ I'm talking license here and starting them off next to one another. Hardcore fans need not worry as the oxygen masks will deploy in case of a sudden depressurization of the plot._

**Saffron;** _I'm assuming an accelerated age rate, since he is a divine being. That said, I have to point out that Saffron being a creature of divinity is pure fandom and has no basis in the Manga. Feel free to check books #37 and #38 as reference._

_Special thanks to **Akuma** for nailing down the name and location of Tenchi's school._

_Thanks to the Fukufic crew for editing services rendered._


End file.
